The Light and the Moth
by Moe Machine
Summary: The power of love doesn't turn anyone into good people. But it takes you to situations where you can learn to be a less bad person. (This story was the result of a Roleplay between me and Peridot Writer. )
1. Chapter 1

It was the sixth of January. The Festival of Fools that comes around every year as happily proclaimed every single time from Clopin. But it was slightly different this time around. Esmeralda was going to partake in this year's Festival of Fools and she was excited. Well, excited was more of an understatement. Thrilled? Well, let's just say that no words could describe it. She was eager to make more money for the Court that she hoped that she would be able to get more coins than she did on the streets without the guards always forcing her to leave or claiming that she "stole" the coins. She heard Clopin happily cry out after the rather strange encounter she had with a man that somehow ended up crashing into her tent nonetheless due to Clopin. Hearing a wagon pull up, she took a peak out of her tent, staring at the dark wagon. She let out a breath, not realizing that the minister himself was joining.

Minister Claude Frollo was already tired before the party even started. Sometimes as he rubbed his face in the vain attempt to relieve some of his stress, he wondered how long he still had to do it.

In times like this, he wished for being a priest and being able to spend his days alone in a silent tower.

His thoughts are interrupted the moment he sits in his chair and a masked gypsy with a strong smell of cheap wine throws paper confetti over his head.

Esmeralda let out a breath before she got ready to appear on stage. "Wish me luck, Djali," she mumbled to her goat who bleated in response, chewing on his usual blanket silently at the back of the tent. She heard her name called out and on cue, she arrived on the stage, moving to the music. She caught sight of the minister at the corner of her eye, her eyes shining in the sun as she connected them with his dark ones. She couldn't help the tiny smirk that pulled on her lips as she continued the dance, more than intent on approaching him one way or another.

Phoebus, on his horse next to Frollo, was more than excited to witness the show that the gypsy queen was displaying, his own blue eyes sparkling.

"My goodness from heaven." It was the only words the minister could muster in his mind. He had not breathed in for several minutes but he didn't even realize... if he realized he simply don't care. Breath is not that important. He could not miss a second of the sight before him.

Until finally he begins to feel pain and realizes the urgency to fill his lungs with air. And with violence he shakes his head and thinks, "Calm down, Claude." It's just a woman, beautiful indeed. It is not the first and I doubt it will be the last beautiful woman you see "

Esmeralda turned and went towards him as the music began to pick up, climbing onto the wood in front of his chair. She threw a cheeky grin at him, wrapping the thin purple shawl with faded yellow stars and moons around his neck, pulling him close. She stared deep into his eyes and a shudder of desire went through her but she managed to mask it. She leaned in, placing a gentle kiss on his nose, not truly knowing where it was coming from yet she did. It was strange. Once she managed to come to her senses once more, she slammed the chaperon down in his face to make sure that people thought it was merely a joke before she turned and left to continue her dance.

It seemed like a dream. Slowly she was walking toward him. Not walking ... she did not seem to be touching the ground. As if she floated and mocked any law that held her to the ground. Despite struggling not to look, the minister could do nothing but be mesmerized by the eyes of such deep green. They got bigger because they were getting closer and closer.

"What do I do? What does she want? Why is she smiling at me?"

"What she did on my face. She did something I know she did. I closed my eyes. I have not seen. But ... I feel that is burning. As if she ... she kissed me? UGH!"

The minister's thoughts are interrupted again. This time because of the abrupt blow he received in the head, which buried his hat on his face.

The crowd merely laughed at the act and Esmeralda smiled in success at what she achieved. She had managed to perhaps embarrass the minister which was a success to anyone and everyone she knew. She continued her dance and bowed at the end, breathing heavily, the dress that clung to her revealing every little detail as her chest rose and fell quickly against it. She closed her eyes, catching her breath as Clopin began to announce who was the King of Fools.

At the moment he was trying to pack his hat back into place. Frollo thought all the curse words that he knew. There were not really many. But it was the only way he had found to relieve the frustration he was feeling.

He could have arrested this gypsy girl for her insolence, but that would only cause more discontent. He knew he was not exactly the most loved person in town. So it was better to avoid doing this now ... at least in public.

When his eyes turned to the figure in red his body began to go into trance again as if the episode that had just happened had never occurred. But this time he got wise.

And he closed his eyes, crossed his arms and turned his face. And he prayed that God would make time pass faster. And to get rid of it soon enough. And as if He had heard, he hears the name of Quasimodo.

It wasn't long until the people went against the hunchback, throwing things at him left and right. The pleas from Quasimodo were ignored and Esmeralda emerged from her tent, watching the scene quizzically.

It didn't take much longer for her to realize what exactly was happening and she was definitely couldn't stand such a poor soul being tormented due to how he looked. Once she began to approach the stand, it immediately grew quiet as everyone watched her.

"Don't be afraid," she whispered tenderly as she approached Quasimodo, taking off the purple cloth tied around her waist. She knelt down, gently wiping away the food from his face. "I'm sorry… This wasn't supposed to happen," she whispered, feeling immense guilt for one, thinking that his actual face was a mask, and two, bringing him up on the stage and showing him to everyone.

"Ah. Quasimodo, I warned you. I can not deny that part of me feels ashamed of you. After all. You were the big mistake of my life. I knew you would run away someday ... but on fools' day? Really? And had to be crowned king? You should have run the instant they discovered you. Now you must pay for your mistake .. Just as I have paid for mine for twenty years."

Despite his coldness the minister didn't take pleasure in the sight of the hunchback being tormented and turned his face, so as not to have to face the boy's eyes. Until he heard the crowd silenced. Curious slowly he turned his gaze to the torture wheel.

There she was again...that... woman. Without her red dress she looked more real. More human. Crouched with her face so close to the boy's face, the minister realized she was helping him ... wiping his face... giving him water. She seemed to apologize.

The minister didn't notice but inside of him a new feeling was exploding in all directions, on all sides, in every hollow of his chest. Jealous.

"You! Gypsy girl! Get down at once!" He screamed as hard as he could.

Esmeralda immediately turned to him, anger seeming to explode in her chest, the frustration and the sheer annoyance rushing through her veins quickly, filling her from her head to her toes yet she knew she had to keep her cool. As long as he didn't make it anymore difficult than it already was.

Obeying him, yet not entirely, she stood, tying the cloth around her waist once again. "Yes your honor," she nodded, addressing him, "as soon as I free this poor creature."

"Why was she doing this? Why was she being so kind to him? He's horrible. Do they already know each other? How long?! Why does she think she can make fun of me and not make of him? What's so special about Quasimodo ?!"

Jealousy took over his mind. He would never admit it, but he would, at that moment, give everything he had to be in the place of Quasimodo.

"I FORBID IT!" He ordered without thinking too much about.

Her eyes immediately darkened with anger, her emerald eyes becoming more jade like. She knelt down, lifting her skirt but not to tease, not to provoke either. She had no playfulness at the moment, merely down to business and straightforwardness.

Attached to her calf was a dagger that she always had on her just in case she needed to defend herself and Djali wasn't able to help her out. She quickly grabbed it, ripping it through the rope that was holding the disfigured man, testing Claude. What she held for him earlier had diminished entirely and she felt no need to try to please him. In fact, she merely wished to do the exact opposite.

May was his imagination but she seemed to have transmuted herself right in front of him. As if that beautiful little red bird became a fierce lynx.

"Was that a knife? She walks with a knife, hidden in her leg?"

Now yes. Now he was impressed. His first thought was to arrest the Gypsy. But the minister has something she does not have, experience. To say the order to arrest her now in the midst of this crowd is the same as to have her run away.

"She wants to challenge me, of course, she does not mean to please me, she obviously wants to see what I'm going to do, of course."

The minister then gives a broad and elegant smile. And he starts to clap slowly, as his palms accelerate, his smile grows bigger, to the point of giving a rich laugh. "BRAVO," he says.

She watched him with confusion, her fingers clasping tightly around the knife even more, causing her dark knuckles to turn white with the hold she had on it. She studied his face with cautious emerald eyes and looked back at Quasimodo who seemed as clueless as she did.

The crowd turned, staring at the minister as though he had gone mad, even Phoebus not knowing what to think about it. "She's bewitched him," someone muttered and they turned their attention back to the gypsy standing on the wooden stage. "The gypsy's bewitched the minister!"

Esmeralda stared at everyone that quickly turned against her. She knew well how easily they could. One second, she would be admired much like Quasimodo had, the next, she would be the one burning at the stake. This may be the first time she bit off more than she could chew.

Letting out a breath, she closed her eyes and clenched tighter to the knife, biting her lower lip as the crowd began to approach her, the guards doing the same. She looked back at Claude. "Is this what you wanted?" She demanded. "For people to go against Quasimodo, who has done no one any wrong, and for them to go against me?"

She stood her ground, refusing to move even though she continued to grow even more unsteady and nervous as the crowd came closer.

"Well ... until this festival is more fun than I expected." He thought.

"ENOUGH. Get away from the gypsy." The minister shouted.

With mockery. The minister begins his speech never letting his smile wither from his face.

"An entire city decided to torment a poor hunchback lad, and you're the only one who realizes how low that is. How not entertaining is had ... hum ... what was the word? It's been so long since I've seen it, so I've forgotten. AH! I remembered ... compassion!"

The minister didn't believe in compassion. Not for the gypsies. She might look good, but he knew gypsies didn't have that ability. She was smart. Just that.

"You gypsy! Bring the boy you called a... creature, up here. You have been so helpful. Help him walk here."

With that said. Slowly he sat down, without cutting eye contact with the gypsy. And then he gave another command in low tone. So that only his captain of the guard could hear.

"Put away those idiots, let her come here, and take her knife away."

Phoebus gave a curt nod to the minister. "Will do, sir," he responded, watching the woman who had a hand on Quasimodo's back.

Esmeralda's eyes narrowed when she saw the move of his lips towards Phoebus and the nod that was the response back. She placed her dagger back where she had it, wrapping an arm around Quasimodo. He seemed frightened, disheartened and it appeared that he wanted nothing to do with what was about to happen.

"Nothing is going to happen," she whispered in reassurance to him. "I promise you. Nothing won't. I'm right here," she nodded.

The crowd parted, making a large pathway for Esmeralda and the hunchback to go through, people grimacing in disgust for Quasimodo's looks and for how they believed that Esmeralda was a witch. She didn't respond to any of them, not allowing the red haired man to look either.

She stopped right in front of Claude and Phoebus, moving her hands behind her back with silence, Djali laying down by his mistress' ankles.

Frollo could do nothing but smile. "She is small! Haha! Her eyes must stay at the height of my chest." That thought made him laugh. But it was clear from the expression on her face that she didn't like his smile. But that didn't make him want to stop laughing. He was happy. Who knows, why! But he was... Very happy. Maybe because now he's got her attention again.

"Thank you Gypsy. Now, Quasimodo are you happy? Did you get your little moment of joy? It was worth of it?"

Quasimodo just kept his head down, looking down at the floor. Crying.

"Oh stop it! Come here." Ordered coldly. As he pointed with his index finger at the floor next to his chair.

Like a dog, Quasimodo climbs on the platform where Frollo was sitting. And while still looking down, he knelt down to his knees and begged between tears: "Please... Forgive me."

With disgust Frollo placed his warm hand on the cold, exposed skin of the hunchback's back. And he said in a serene voice: "At least now you know I'm not the only one who can look at you without fear..." Abruptly Frollo grabbed the boy's cheeks.

Forcing him to look into his eyes. And then said: "Console yourself with that."

Releasing his face and turning his gaze to the gypsy Frollo says: "Why are you still down there? Please... if you can be kind enough to give your... knife, to the captain and come here. I would be grateful. If I wanted to arrest you I would have done it. "

With his gaze still connected to hers he stands up and says: "Come here. Now." Now with a serious expression. Without a trace of his mocking smile.

Esmeralda watched the exchange with annoyance and anger at how easy Frollo had control over the boy. Not only did the minister tell the hunchback something that wasn't true, he wasn't even treating him like a human, rather than a monster like everyone else perceived him to be.

"And what is he to console himself with?" She demanded when she was allowed to talk, not even taking in mind his serious expression. She felt every need to go up there and tell the man off who dare called himself a man of God.

"The knife is not yours. I shall not harm you with it. You've taken much from my people and myself. The knife, my mother gave to me. You do not have the right to take it. And you," she turned to Phoebus. "You're just going to stand there while Quasimodo was laughed at and degraded? You didn't stand up?"

"I did, ma'am," he responded back, "yet I had orders not to."

"If you truly cared enough about his well being, you would have went against him," she snapped in response and then turned to Frollo. She walked up to him, her emerald eyes blazing, her hands balled into fists. Djali bleated and followed her, staying beside her like a guard dog.

With a sigh of tiredness he responds. "Uhg ... calm down, woman. You're getting very hysterical." The minister said scornfully as he shook his hand in the air.

Walking to the edge of the platform the minister began his speech. "What are you all looking at, are you going to finish your little mundane festival? Get another drunk to be the king of fools and continue your stupor, alcoholic, banal!"

Turning to his captain he said, "Bring my carriage. I'm tired of being used as entertainment for these pathetic peasants, who barely know the meaning of the word bath."

Turning to the gypsy, he said, "Ah, yes, I almost forgot you."

Slowly he approached the gypsy. And just leaning forward to reach her ears he whispered, "Do you want to know what he is? You know what he is. He is a man. A man who was born deformed. A man that was never loved by a woman. All the few humans who saw him, screamed in horror ... would you be the one who would love him, marry him, have children? The cross he carries is the deep desire to be somebody else, except himself. "

Returning to his imposing posture again. The minister exchanges looks again with the gypsy and without fear turns his back to go to his carriage.

"Master?! And I?!" Shouted the huncher with despair.

"Do what you like Quasimodo. You're a free man. Was always." The cold minister answered without even looking at the boy.

Esmeralda watched the minister and bit her lip to try to suppress an angry retort. "You're no better than these people here! You are below them! You are below us gypsies! You are below the people in the slums! Below the criminals, the rapists and the murderers and you claim to be a holy man!

"You treat your adopted son like garbage! He may be deformed but he is your son nonetheless. You've raised him, cared for him but I doubt you care if he lives or dies. And look at him! He grovels at your feet, calling you master and loving you because you're the only person he's ever had in his life. Just because his deformity limits him in many ways than one does not qualify that he is below you or anyone else.

"He is above all of you! Every single one and for you all to laugh at him, mock him, torture the poor boy, you have stooped down to a level so low that it is the equivalent of the seventh layer of Hell!"

She let out a breath once she finished. "Claude Frollo. You hold nothing to the title of Minister. You are a murderer, a liar, a sinner. And if you believe that you are better than everyone else here, you are delusional. You grew lucky to have become minister."

With that, she turned on her heel and disappeared into the crowd with her goat without another word.

When she started screaming and kicking. He only gave another sigh of tiredness and kept walking and thought, "Oh God, what she has of vulgarity she has of meters of tongue. Is the air of her lungs never ending? Leave me in peace." He honestly didn't care what she was talking about.

When entering in his carriage he could listen: " _Claude Frollo -You are a murderer- if you believe that - are delusional. You grew lucky to have become minister!_ "

Now finally alone he can laugh without making others think he was bewitched. Not that he cared if she could be called a witch... But he didn't want the fame of being the bewitched minister. He already had many fames, don't need that one.

"I must be getting old and soft. When did I let someone talk to me like that and walk free?" The Minister complains with himself as he rubs his temples.

"Surely this will not be good. She took out my authority ... soon the gypsies will think they can throw confetti at me every day and make me an idiot by burying my hat on my face and... and... kissing me.

Unconsciously frollo touches his own lips with his fingers.

Esmeralda headed by the graveyard where the Court of Miracles was. She stopped before she could go inside, looking around at the trees surrounding Paris. "Come on, Djali. Let's go somewhere else for today…" the goat bleated happily and followed her into the forest.

Phoebus stood by Frollo's carriage, waiting for further instructions. He stopped when he saw Esmeralda retreat and began to follow her, getting off of his horse as he did.

About an hour into the walk, she realized that she was being followed. She turned around, taking out her dagger. She stopped when she saw who it was and her eyes narrowed. "You."

"Oh, that looks sharp! You can hurt someone!" The captain said with real fear that he might have had his neck cut off.

Esmeralda scoffed. "So is that sword you have your hand on," she murmured and backed away slowly. "What do you want?"

"Talk. Maybe know your name. Or is your name really Emerald? Not that it's ugly, it's very beautiful. So beautiful that it not seens is Phoebus by the way."

"Esmeralda. The Spanish equivalent to emerald. What does Phoebus mean? Mine may not seem real but neither does yours. It sounds… strange, abnormal," she grinned, obviously teasing him. She still kept up her guard, making sure she had her dagger in her hand.

"AHA! Touché! You are completely right. My name means God of the Sun. It's not the best Christian name. But what I can do, right? And... Spanish? Interesting. I thought it was portuguese." Her expression remained immovable.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn, it's hard to make her laugh." Thought the captain.

"Okay ... I should have called you half an hour ago, but I was afraid you'd see me and run away. I had already given up to try to talk to you, but … you see, I got lost. Good that you took the initiative and came to talk to me! Lucky me! Hahaha !" The captain laughed with the best smile he had.

Esmeralda tilted her head to the side at that, watching him with curiosity. Djali mimicked her expression, sitting down on the forest floor. They both looked at each other and Esmeralda smirked slightly before she walked forward, beginning to circle the captain.

"I haven't seen you before. You must be new here," she commented, looking at him up and down, her hands behind her back as she kept a close eye on him, not trusting him at all. She had no reason to. After all, he didn't help Quasimodo and he just lingered by Claude's side. Anyone that worked for Claude was definitely not on her list of people to talk to, nonetheless, make friends with.

"Ah yes... I am. Apparently the old captain was ... fired. Then I was summoned from the war to assist in the order of the city. Believe me ... I was also shocked to know that I came from the war to arrest musicians, dancers, and hand readers. But at least I know I have a better chance of dying quite old now! Hahaha!"

"Really? It appears that you have not met any of us. We're not ones… To… Let's say, accept being pushed around or arrested for no fair reason." She looked up at him. "So are you not going to arrest me?"

"You're kidding me, are not you? I think I'm going to need about five men to get you arrested. That's if they're riding horses... Maybe not even that way! Hahaha!"

The gypsy woman continued with her confused face and only furrowed her eyebrows deeper.

"Look ... Esmeralda, right? Esmeralda ... I know you didn't like me. I really made a bad first impression by not helping the guy. But sometimes you have to think before you act. What I'm trying to say is that if I had disobeyed the minister's orders, I would have been now with the old captain. And the poor lad was not going to get anything out of it."

Esmeralda didn't like the conversation. All she could hear were excuses of a cowardly man who did nothing to help someone in pain.

"Where I'm trying to get is that I know your intentions were good , BUT the boy just wanted to get out of that place. You would have helped him more by just cutting the strings discreetly and whispered for him to run back to the church. I don't want to criticize you, but maybe you should apologize to him. He just wanted to disappear and you just drew even more attention to him. "

The captain took a deep breath after saying so much and then continued: "Look, I'm not saying that you were wrong, I'm just saying that we're both people who wanted to help the boy, and we did not."

In silence the captain looked at the ground as if contemplating the growth of grass beneath his feet. Waiting for the rain of swearing he knew she could do.

Esmeralda shook her head. "What you are suggesting would not have helped him in anyway whatsoever. All of the sole attention was towards him in the first place. Even if I did manage to sneak in and undo his bonds, they would know that something is wrong when their laughing stock suddenly ran off. There wasn't a way to help him better than I wish what could have happened.

"So look at me, 'Sun God'. What I did was based on what I thought was the best thing. I have no care for you to tell me otherwise. Understood?" She hissed at him. "Now… Find your own way back to Paris and stop following after me. I assume that your minister may want to have a word with you." She turned and left with that.

Phoebus stood there, completely dumbstruck before he turned and attempted to navigate his way back to Paris. When he finally did, he realized that it was early evening. It was pouring heavily that soaked him through the bone.

He entered the Palace of Justice, going inside quietly, knowing that he had to talk to the minister in order to be dismissed for the night. "Minister Frollo?" He asked as he knocked on the minister's office door.

"Ah...You came back. I was already beginning to think that you was dead. Could you talk to her? I know she has the ability to articulate words. But having a conversation?! HA! I doubt very much..." The minister said to the captain without taking his eyes off the book he was reading.

"Not so much of a conversation. Something more one sided from me in a sense," he responded but said nothing after. "Am I free to go home sir or is there anything else you need assistance with?"

Frollo was a bit surprised and thought: "I knew he probably raned after the little gypsy. He is just the kind of man that women like her like. But I thought at least he would deny it before he confessed."

Then he said: "You're the kind who don't like to make up stories, don't you? I thought at least you'd give me some tattered excuse for missing your whole first day of duty... I think I underestimated you. I will not make that mistake again. You can go captain. Take a rest. And a bath."

Closing his book Frollo went to the fireplace where he put more firewood.

Esmeralda arrived in the Court of Miracles that night, heading to bed. She was up later the next morning due to being exhausted from the last day's events. She looked over at Djali who was happily trotting besides her.

Rummaging through a small pouch attached to her waist, she sighed when she found no money available to her. The money she had before, she gave to some children in the Court that needed it.

Spotting several children in front of the bakery stand, she walked over to them, hearing the sound of horse's hooves. She glanced up at the black horse that approached, the menacing minister on his back. Her eyes narrowed and took the bread from the children who stole it, ushering them to run before Claude could spot them.

Arriving at the bakery the minister saw the little figure of the gypsy with something hidden behind his back.

He will not stay around long enough for her to disturb him again. When he arrives at the bakery he descends from his horse. Go to the counter and buy several kinds of sweet and savory breads. Before leaving he tells the baker. "Here's how much I owe you, and how much she owes you too."

Climb on your horse and go. As if she were invisible.

Suddenly the baker approaches her and she hopes for the worst. Ready to try to return the stolen bread or even to run away, but instead the baker just said smiling, "Are you going to bring anything else today, or would you rather come and get the other breads?"

Esmeralda stopped and looked over at the minister. She stopped and set the bread down running after Claude. Djali bleated in confusion and followed her. "Stop!" Esmeralda called out to him. "Stop! Please! I merely wish to talk to you!"

She ignored the people watching her and was cut short by a sword placed against her throat. She looked up at Phoebus who held the sword and he merely gave her a smirk in response. She bit her lip and backed away. "Let me go see him. I need to talk to him."

"I don't think so," was the almost arrogant reply. She let out a groan of frustration at that, breathing heavily.

Even making a lot of force. Frollo couldn't resist looking with the corner of his eye behind him. And what he saw was a long shiny sword on the gypsy's neck.

Turning with his horse, he went to meet them. And without thinking much about his actions he said: "What the hell are you doing ?! Put down this sword already. You're not in the war anymore. You're scaring people! You want to kill someone. Great. I do not care. But do it out of my city!"

Phoebus straightaway lowers his sword. And said: "Sir, she was running after you. And she has a knife."

"And she would jump a meter and a half tall and hit my abdomen with a deadly blow." "Of course, thank you for saving my life!" Frollo said exaggeratedly with his hands to the sky as if thanking God.

Esmeralda doesn't resist and laughs at the strange situation.

The two men get serious and look at her.

Esmeralda backed away from them, blushing a deep red. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "It's just amusing. To see two grown men being sarcastic and arguing like children," she laughed once again and shook her head despite the looks she was given.

She cleared her throat and backed away, soft laughs escaping the back of her throat still. "I'm sorry," she repeated and laughed even more, leaning against a tree in the village, shaking her head. Djali bleated happily, almost laughing himself.

Phoebus started laughing simply because her laughter was contagious.

And Frollo watched with a neutral expression. Part of him was almost laughing too. But he just commented: "Dear God ... they're both insane. I don't have time for that." With a sigh of exhaustion he begins to pull the reeds of his horse to make the turn.

She stopped after catching her breath. "Wait, please. I'd like to thank you for back there with the bakery. You didn't have to pay for it and I had no intention on stealing the bread. I promise. I just saw two children with it and I was going to return it but you showed up before I could."

Frollo just heard: "Thank you." The rest looked like a beautiful mystic song in an unknown language. He watched the way the sun kissed her skin and the way her lips were moving. And he thought: "How she can make such beautiful sounds with the same mouth that screamed and cursed me of so many things."

But when she finished speaking he came out of the almost hypoxic trance he was in. He realized that he had to answer something, probably because of the breads. Then he answered: "I don't know what you're talking about."

Turning once more he looked at the captain : "And you... go to the south end of town, it seems your men are in need of some supervision. That way you'll be useful and will be out of my sight. Two rabbits on one stone."

"Y-yes sir..."

Said the captain as he realized that he would stay the day away from the city center. Far to the point of not being able to see the Esmeralda. So he gives the command to Achilles. And goes to the southern end of the city.

Esmeralda watched as the two departed and sighed, looking down at Djali. She threw a small, tired smile at him before she gathered him in her arms and leaving the village.

For the days that passed were completely uneventful, dreary, boring. She had nothing much to do except dance for coins to eat. She found herself taking unconscious glances at the Palace of Justice every now and then, not truly knowing why she was but she couldn't help that her mind went to the minister who barely made an appearance, always stuck in the Palace, no doubt working endless hours or torturing her people. Once that thought came up, she forced herself to stop thinking about the cruel and vicious man.

It was a particularly cold morning and Esmeralda, of course, always barefoot, had her cloak around her to keep her warm and disguise herself for she had been caught stealing some food for children and she had ran from the encounter with the guards. She wasn't one to steal and she despised doing it but the children were starving to the point they were at the brink of death and she couldn't just stand by and watch them.

She was grabbed by a guard who managed to see beneath her hood and she was too weak, tired and cold to fight back. "Eh, I finally caught you, you sneaky gypsy," he laughed. Esmeralda said nothing, merely glaring at him in response, Djali having stayed in the Court since it was warmer.

The guard brought Esmeralda to the Palace after he got another guard to alert him of the arrival. Esmeralda stood in the middle of the main room, her hands held behind her back.

It was not long before she heard voices having a discussion through one of the doors near her. It was not too loud but it was obvious she could only hear it because they were screaming loudly.

"If you arrest a thief you take him to the jail, not to the main room of the palace, get out of my way!"

Then the door abruptly opens violently and the minister sees the little gypsy. He stays there for a moment. Just standing looking at her. With an expression of anger inherited from the discussion he just had.

"You. Stealing bread again. For some reason my soldier thought your crime was worthy of judgment by the high court of a minister." Slowly Frollo approaches her almost touching her nose with hers. Looking at her green eyes as if looking for something. "You have not run away yet, I suppose you want something."

"I'm tired," she simply responded to him. "I have no will to run away." She was weak, tired. And couldn't run even if her life depended on it. She stared at Claude and sighed. "I stole the bread a few days ago. I thought by now at least they were able to just drop it and leave me alone."

She grimaced at the tight hold on her wrists and looked over at the guard holding her, wanting to snap at him. Her skin was freezing and slightly paler than normal due to the cold, flakes of snow in her raven hair. She sighed and closed her eyes, wanting nothing more then to just sleep and the warmth of the palace felt extraordinary at the moment.

With a long sigh. Frollo looked at the soldier behind her orders: "You are dismissed." The soldier just nods and leaves the room. Frollo recompose a more relaxed posture gracefully lifts his right hand and examines his nails. "Ah right... yes ... The mornings have been colder, is the Winter and with it the same crime temporary increases every year. The theft of food."

With disdain Frollo begins to analyze the nails of his other hand. "In the winter, food is scarcer and people start to get more desperate."

Finished his nail analysis Frollo crosses his arms and looks at the gypsy. Turning his head slightly to the right and with his eyes half closed, like he was bored. "I have orders to not arrest anyone for this crime at this time of year ..." Frollo unthinkingly stretches his hand up to the gypsy's head picking up a lock of hair and feeling the texture of it on his fingers.

And he continued, "After all, if I do this when Spring comes, there will be no one left free, so you can go now child and enjoy the goodness of our king."

Finally, when he took his hand away, he also took out a piece of straw, showing her as if justifying the fact that he touched her hair.

Remaining in the same position holding the piece of straw in front of her face he says: "The priest is going to distribute soup in Notre Dame. Stop stealing and tell your friends to stop. I like the breads of that Baker, it would be a shame if he need to close."

Looking down he realizes she didn't wear shoes and that her toes were very pale because of the cold.

"The goodness of our king indeed," she mumbled tiredly, closing her hands so they balled into fists. She looked up at him after a while, looking over at the piece of straw.

She didn't stand straight, her shoulders almost slumped with exhaustion. She backed away, not comprehending a single word he was saying, a loud ringing in her ears that refused to go away, causing a headache to form.

The gypsy held her head at that and shuddered slightly as a shiver ran down her spine. She opened her eyes and looked around the dark palace, another shudder escaping her for no one, no gypsy in their right mind would ever step foot in there and now she was standing face to face with the man who killed so many of her people and could easily kill her right then and there if he wished to.

She stumbled back, exhaustion taking over completely as she sank to her knees, holding her head in her hands, groaning softly. She began to stand up or at least attempted to, mumbling a small "sorry" but found her body refusing to obey any commands. She just remained on her knees in front of him.

"Oh! And now this? Is it a trick? No. She's shaking." Frollo removes his black velvet cape. And put it on her. He looked around to ask a soldier to carry her and put next to the fireplace, but he saw that he has already dismissed them.

Looking back at the little form of the gypsy, he thinks: "She can not be so heavy." He bends down and carries her to the fireplace: "She's too light. She must be starving." With one more sigh he rubs his face in the attempt to change the course of his thoughts, but it was in vain.

"Oh, damn it!" Throwing his arms high, as if giving up resisting the situation he goes to the next room with fast and firm steps and comes back with a full glass of wine. Looking at her, he lightly beats the gypsy's cheek and says, "Hey ... You ... are you okay? Can you open your eyes? I brought wine. Helps to warm up. Do you want?"

She was asleep by the time he had arrived back, curled into the velvet cape that surrounded her and provided her with warmth, the tiredness taking over and causing her to fall into a deep sleep.

The cloak was draped over her entire body and she was wrapped in it much like a cocoon. She had curled herself into a ball to make herself as small as possible to keep warm.

The fireplace presented a warm glow on her as she slept, her hair covering her face. She had some dirt on her cheeks, her hands had dried mud on them as well, obviously, she hadn't cleaned herself in a while but her perfume masked the smell of dirt and mud.

She shuddered in her sleep one last time before she became completely still, the last of the cold diminishing.

It was useless. She was sleeping. "What do I do?! What do I do with her?! I wanted her out, but she's curled up in my cloak! Let me think... hum... If I take her to the dungeon tomorrow morning she'll be a piece of frozen ham! That's why I don't put anyone there in the Winter." Frustrated even more, the minister rubs vigorously with both hands his hair, drink at once the glass of wine and at last gives a defeated sigh and think:"God, you are a witness that I am a fair and good man, I don't like to have women's blood on my hands. I think I'll have to wait for her to wake up."

Bending down to pick her up, he senses the gypsy smell's hair and after double checking to see if she was really asleep, the minister doesn't resist and buries his nose in the magic black cloud that the gypsy had as hair. "God, she'll be my ruin." Then he takes her to the library and puts her on the couch near the fireplace. Exhausted Frollo sat at the study table where he usually works. He had many papers to sign and not a drop of sleep, as usual.

And so Frollo returns to his job of reading and signing papers, but stealing quick glances at the figure who slept in front of him. "She is so beautiful." That was his last thought before sleeping on the papers he worked on.

She slept the whole night and well into the next day. She woke up the next afternoon to see herself wrapped in a cloak. She looked over at the dying fire in the fireplace and soon shifted her gaze outside to where it was snowing. She didn't feel like moving, sleep clinging to her still much like a second skin.

Her stomach growled and she knew that she needed to eat but felt no will to move once again. So instead, she just laid on the couch in the office, closing her eyes and just enjoying the silence and warmth, something that was next to impossible in the Court. Sometimes silence, but not warmth and visa versa. It was pure heaven at the moment and she didn't wish to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

"Meooowwww" =p

Frollo wakes up with the shrieking mewing of a fuzzy white cat.

"Ugh ... what?" "Ah ... It's you." "You want food, right? I know... I know. Stop with that." Standing up, Frollo is shocked for a moment to see the gypsy on his couch. "Ah, yes ... apparently I have to bring food for two cats." Silently he leaves the library and closes the door.

Esmeralda watched in pure confusion. She stood and set the cloak down, silently following Claude, wanting to see what was going on at the moment. She would never once think that he would be soft enough to feed some cats but she had been proven wrong before.

Finally arriving at the kitchen one of the old women who were cooking turns and sees the Judge standing in the door.

"Ah! Good morning, my lord! Here is the milk, fresh as usual."

Thank you. I'll have something for me too today.

"Are not you going to fast today?!That's good. I was getting worried! Today must really be a special day! What does you want to eat, my lord? I'll prepare and take you."

"No, thank you madam Ethienne... it's not necessary. Put that milk in a basket. Bread. Fruits. Water. I'll take it myself."

With a smile the old woman start si by putting everything in a basket.

She watched the ordeal quietly from the doorway and stopped when she was suddenly grabbed and pulled away from the kitchen from a guard patrolling the halls. She looked up at him and grimaced at the tight hold he had on her arm.

Looking back into the kitchen, she felt her blood run cold. It was an act of kindness on Claude's part, definitely but she doubt he would help her if she would be taken to the dungeons.

Instead, she grabbed her dagger with her free hand, quickly slashing him across the face and running off when he let her go. She hurried up the stairs and locked herself in a room, breathing heavily as she leaned against the door.

She took a gander of her surroundings and suddenly became numb when she realized she was in Claude Frollo's bedroom.

Frollo hears a noise in the hallway behind him. And after picking up the basket with food he turns to find a soldier on the floor. With a blood on his face. "What are you doing down here?"

"Sir, she was behind you, lurking, the Gypsy of yesterday!"

"Of course ... I already understood the situation. She was preparing to take the strik. You came in time to prevent her from biting my neck and poisoning me with her pesky fangs!"

The soldier was confused and just nodded.

"God, what did I do to deserve this? I'm surrounded by idiots." Thought the minister.

"Where did she go?" Frollo asked and the soldier only pointed to the stairs without making eye contact with the sinister minister.

"Fine, go clean your face and go back to your post." The soldier nodded and runned away from his sight.

The minister went upstairs and saw the long corridor with several doors that were open and some closed. With a sigh of exhaustion he complains, "Perfect. I'm going to waste my whole day trying to find her. It's best for her sake that she had not steal anything!"

His thoughts are interrupted by a meow. "Meoooww"

"Oh. Okay I'm with your milk. I couldn't give you because your street colleague decided to run away." That said the furry white cat walks to the nearest door and sits in front, giving one more meow. "Meow."

"Is she there? But there ... she should not be there." Frollo goes to the door and realizes that it is locked. Then knock on the door and say: "Gypsy! Open this door now!"

She unlocked the door and opened it silently, looking down at the cat that walked over to her, sniffing her. "Thanks for giving away my hiding spot," she sighed and knelt down to the cat, holding out her hand for the cat to sniff.

She looked up at Claude and said nothing to him, backing away as she stood slowly. "Forgive me, sir… it was sudden and I just reacted without thinking. I had no intention on hurting him." She refused to look at him, her head dipped.

"Thank you for bringing me inside last night and not throwing me out," she sighed after a while. "I should probably leave now."

"To come back tomorrow like a frozen hummingbird? Humph!" The minister said scornfully as he shook his hand in the air as if he were scaring off flies.

"I brought you food, you can eat it here or you can take it away if you want." He said while putting milk on a plate and put it on the floor. "Meoowww," said the fuzzy cat very pleased with his meal.

"But before you eat, I urge you to clean yourself." The minister said as he held a basin of water and cloth. "You can use my lavatory, just do not take too long."

She shook her head. "I'd rather not, Minister," she responded, obviously very uncomfortable in his presence. She felt lower than him, much lower and she felt no need to stay any longer.

"Sir, I should be going anyways. I have to get home to take care of my goat and…" she didn't dare tell him what she felt. She instead backed away, wishing not to be there anymore. His reactions, posture, attitude. Everything about him screamed that he was better than her when it came to higher living and she felt out of place in such a large palace.

She began to leave with that, going downstairs and towards the large doors of the palace, opening them with some difficulty. She looked outside to the snow and left the palace, startled by the loud bang of the doors closing behind her.

The minister went to a chest where he took a pair of old boots and a woolen coat and followed her but she had already left the palace. Even so the minister opens the doors and sees that she was still standing there. "You're an idiot, take it along with you. They were from a man, but he was as small as you, so its will probably serve."

The minister with forces her to hold the supplies.

"Now what?! What's the problem? Too proud to accept? Or it's because its me that is giving it to you and so the food is poisoned and has scorpions inside the boots! Do not get me wrong child, I don't do it for pity or to feel superior. I just hate the smell that the beginning of spring has. From corpses that are thawing and beginning to rot. It is very annoying to have to clear all the streets every year. When less of you, the better for me!"

With that said, the minister finally closed the doors and left her alone.

Across the door the minister was breathing heavily, trying to get the air into the lungs that now seemed the size of a grape. "Damn it!" he whispered to himself

She watched him with pure confusion and shock on her face, grunting as he shoved the objects into her arms. She stared at him at his speech, a feeling of dread forming in the pit of her stomach at his description. She was about to contradict him, attempted to get a word in with no avail whatsoever.

She looked down at the boots and coat in her arms and headed into the Court with that, giving them silently to Clopin who laid in a cot in his tent, having gotten sick from the harsh winter that year. She said nothing to him the whole while, just sitting next to him, thinking about what Claude had said.

It had chilled her to the bone more than any winter could. She sighed and closed her eyes, laying next to him and going into his arms, her fingers curling into his shirt as she silently began to do something she hadn't done in such a long time. Pray.

She wanted so desperately to go back to Claude and ask him for medicine but he had given her enough at the moment. Besides, he wouldn't be bothered to help the very people he despised and wished to kill off eventually due to such trouble they bring to Paris.

"I have not seen her for some weeks. She hasn't gone to Notre Dame to get the soup either. Arg! What am I doing? I just want to know if she's not causing any more problems! I don't care if she joins the frozen hams under the bridge." The minister thought in an attempt to convince himself that he was not missing her stubborn presence.

At the end of climbing the stairs of the bell tower he finds Quasimodo extremely focused on another one of his works with wood.

"Who is that one?" whispered frollo in the ear of the quasimodo.

"Aaah ! Master! You scared me!" Said the boy with his hand on his chest.

Satisfied to have frightened the lad, Frollo replied with a mocking tone. "Oh ... I'm sorry. You were so focused that you haven't heard me coming." Then suddenly frollo recognize the character of wood. "It is .. her. It is not?" Asked the minister now with a serious expression and his gaze fixed on the piece of wood. "Have you seen her?"

Quasimodo shook his head. "I have not, Master. I haven't seen her."

She hadn't been dancing in the streets or even seen in the village or the forest. She had remained in the Court, attempting to get Clopin back to good health. She was frustrated, tired as well. Whilst he did try to ease her nerves, tell her that he had worse, all of the attempts remained futile and did little to calm her down.

"I haven't seen her," the boy repeated, looking down at the wooden Esmeralda in his large hand. He looked over at Claude and gulped silently at his posture that was rather unnerving to say the least. "I've seen Djali though. I've seen her goat with some of her friends but I didn't see Esmeralda, Master. What's wrong?" He inquired, curious to know why he was suddenly so concerned about the gypsy he was almost certain he despised.

*Sigh* "You've always been like this, you've never lied, you've always omitted, that's the way the devil lies. I know that you know more than you're telling me." He said looking at the sculpture of the gypsy and taking the sculpture next to it, Captain Phoebus. Analyzing the details.

"The captain has not seen her either. And he, unlike you, is a conscious bad liar. Can you believe that he not even tries? It's so ridiculous that it must be the reason that he has become a military man... A man who can't keep secrets is not a man that can live in the real world."

Frollo puts the little captain back on the table and picks up the Quasimodo sculpture. "If you were born normal, you'd have more success in life than he did. The best way to lie is to speak half truth."

"I do not know anymore, Master. I honestly don't. I promise you, I don't know anymore. I haven't seen Esmeralda since the Festival of Fools and I haven't a single clue where she is at the moment…" He watched Claude and held his hand out for the small Esmeralda. "Please, Master. May I have it back?"

It was one of his favorites since Esmeralda had been the only one kind to him other than his master or so he perceived. He sat back down by the wooden table and looked outside of the broken wood that revealed outside of the tower. He stared down at the cobblestone streets, wishing to see the gypsy there like she usually was every day until the disappearance.

"Of course, take it." Quasimodo reaches for his precious little Esmeralda, but when he goes to get it Frollo drops it to the ground. "Ops. Sorry, Quasimodo." The minister said as he turned to leave, and as he walked down the stairs, he said, "If you will allow me to make a suggestion. That one is too tall you need to make her smaller." And disappeared into the darkness.

He took the wooden gypsy and placed it on the table, placing his head on his arm as he turned it over in his other hand. He heard what Claude said but thought nothing of it, just smiling slightly as he looked at the wooden figure.

It had been a few more weeks and spring had finally began to emerge. The snow melted and people began to enjoy the fresh spring air. Well, everyone except the gypsies who were gathering their people that had been under the snow all winter and began to bury them.

One man stared up at the Palace of Justice with great disdain and hatred as he carried his wife in his arms to take her away and bury her where all the others were. He set the woman down in the cemetery where the Court was. He retreated back to the village ot find anyone else in need of help. His son, a mere boy, ran over to him, tugging on his shirt and pointing over to a woman struggling to stand.

Immediately rushing to her, he caught her before she fell. She coughed heavily into her cloak, her raven hair falling in front of her face as she did.

Quasimodo, hearing the cough that rang out, looking outside of the window, his eyes brightening when he saw who it was. "Esmeralda!" His brows furrowed with fear however when he finally heard how sickly the cough was.

Quasimodo runs off down the towers of the cathedral like a trapeze artist. Finally reaching the ground went to the Esmeralda. Ignoring all the glances he was having.

"Hi... Do you remember me? I am the... king of fools. Quasimodo. Come with me, Esmeralda You need help. Please."

She turned to him, the man holding her in his arms to make sure that she was alright. She furrowed her eyebrows and nodded, giving him a weak smile. "Yes, I remember you. Of course I remember you. How have you been faring?" She inquired, her voice weak, raspy.

She bit her lip as it pained her to say the next sentence. "You should probably get back to the belltower, Quasimodo."

"I will go. But if I don't do it now. I'll regret the rest of my life then, forgive me." Quasimodo grabs Esmeralda on his arms and starts walking toward the palace of justice.

"Quasimodo," she began and shook her head. "The minister won't do anything," she responded and sighed. "For all he cares, I could just rot. He won't help."

Quasimodo ignored it. He entered through the door of employees. He crossed the kitchen, where he startled all the women there, and then went to his master's bedroom. It was the only path he knew since he'd only been there once. Unfortunately or fortunately he was not there. Even so, Quasimodo put Esmeralda on the bed and put a wet cloth over his head and said, "For someone almost dead you are still very stubborn." Giving her a smile.

Meanwhile Madame Ethienne went to the library and banged on the door quickly to inform her presence and opened the door swiftly. He said, "My lord, the hunchback, the hunchback came here, he's in your room and he's brought somebody with him!"

Immediately frollo rose from his desk and headed toward his room. He was followed by Madame Ethienne and the white fuzzy cat.

"Quasimodo only came here once as a child, when he became very sick." The minister thought with a trace of concern in his chest.

As he opens the bedroom door he sees Quasimodo wiping a wet cloth on the face of the gypsy who coughed violently. Turning to speak to the maid said: "Bring me hot water, towels and someone to bath her. A clean dress would also be very useful."

"Yes, my lord!" Walking as fast as she could the old maid go out on her mission.

Approaching the bed he looks at the hunchback and the gypsy. And she says, "She's realy an idiot, and if she dies, it's her fault, I gave her food and something to warm up. She could have gotten shelter in Notre Dame! *Sigh* "She'll not accept anything tha I offer, Quasimodo."

Examining her eyes, measuring her temperature with her hand. Frollo realized that it was serious. And he felt a knot forming in his stomach. "Damn it." he said between his teeth.

Frollo went to his trunk where he picked up a box with small glasses. Choosing one carefully. He gave the quasimodo hand and said: "Put 3 drops of this in a glass with water and give it to her every 3 hours. And pray for your friend to be lucky. I'll send Ethienne to bring food. Then I want you to clean everything up! Even the walls!" *Deep Sigh* "Honestly Quasimodo... you had to choose my room? Now everything must be contaminated by her illness..." It was the last thing he said before he left the room, swinging his arms in the air dramatically.

"Quasimodo turned and whispered in her ear. He always do that. Whenever he does something good he does something to disguise it." The lad said with a smile.

Esmeralda laughed softly at that and coughed into her arm after. "He's a good man in a way. He is cruel for many of his actions before but he's a good man. I'll admit only that much…" She rested her head against the pillow and relaxed entirely.

"Clopin has been sick all this winter," she began when Quasimodo asked where she had been. "I had been taking care of him. I didn't want him to die for he's the only one I had. I was always by his side and I refused to leave him, especially when things got much, much worse over fear that if I did leave him, he would die.

"It appears that his sickness came to me and I don't want you to get sick either, Quasimodo. Neither the minister or anyone else in the palace. I appreciate what you're doing for me but…" She trailed off and closed her eyes, sweat beginning to roll down her face and neck from the fever that merely increased drastically each second.

"The sickness stole half of the Court of Miracle's lives. It wasn't the cold that was the reason of the sickness. A plague. A plague that only struck the people who didn't have money to get any medicine. We couldn't even steal any if we needed to due to it being so heavily guarded. The people who did try to steal it were killed, doubling the amount of deaths we had here…

"It's killed newborns, children, and women mostly as well as the elderly. I just wish that something could have been done…" She sighed and coughed one last time, the taste of blood in her mouth. She wiped her mouth with her arm, not wishing to get any blood on the sheets or bed in general. "I've been nothing but a burden to Frollo. He's helped me before. Why is he helping me again? Why are you helping me?" She looked over at him, glancing over at the cat who was watching them from the corner of the room.

Quasimodo notices where she was looking at and says with a smile:"Beautiful, right? His name is Midnight. The master left him with me once. Because the tower was full of rats. Looking like this doesn't look like it, but he is an excellent hunter!"

With a sigh and undoing his smile he adds: "You know Esmeralda... I don't know much about what makes a man good or what makes a man bad. I just know that my master tries. He tries to show that he is strong, unshakable, correct and faithful as one of the pillars of the cathedral. As if he were made of stone. The truth is that sometimes I wonder if he has a heart. But it's moments like this that make me feel ashamed to have doubted. My master follows the law in a way simply and absolutely with no exceptions.

Frollo was outside the room. Close enough to hear everything.

He was thinking: "She thinks I don't know how many people died? It must be the first disaster she witnessed... My whole family died of plague when I was young and even so I don't blame the world for it. God has spared me and I am grateful."

Frollo closes his eyes and leans his head against the wall, allowing himself to relax for a moment while continuing his thought: "The medicine was over by the third week of winter. It was not only her people who died. Tragedies are like that. Like in Noah's flood... death comes and take those whom God has chosen to be the moment to go."

Esmeralda closed her eyes and nodded. "He's cute," she whispered. "He reminds me of Djali in a way…"

At that, the cat tilted his head to the side, walking over. Esmeralda watched as the cat jumped up. She smiled and gently petted him once he allowed her to. "You're cute," she murmured gently, scratching behind his ear and trailing her hand down his neck. She smiled more once he started purring.

"Midnight, huh? Didn't know he had that sense of humor…" She trailed off and shuddered as a shiver ran through her. She turned and coughed heavily into her arm before coughing up blood.

She collapsed on the bed, laying deadly still, her eyes barely open at that point, her breathing shallow.

Hearing the violent cough Frollo couldn't resist to look, and what he saw was blood. "Dammit, her lungs must be clogged." He thought.

Ethienne was approaching the bedroom door when she saw her lord peering through the door. "My lord, I'm sorry to interrupt you, but I must pass."

"Of course. Good that you arrived I need your help for one thing. Come with me."

Entering the room, Frollo removes his uniform, leaving just his black trousers, boots, and his white collared blouse. Pull up the sleeves he order to the hunchback: "Get out boy. Ethienne is going to wash the girl. She calls you when she is done."

"But will you stay here ?!" Said the boy without thinking.

If the situation wasn't that serious he would have been very angry with the insinuation, and said: "No Quasimodo, I'm going to leave too. But first I need to do a thing. Don't ask any more questions and just OBEY!

Immediately Quasimodo leaves the room, looking once more at Esmeralda before closing the door.

"Madam, help me sit her down. As the gypsy seated, Frollo pulls the clothes that covered the gypsy's back and puts his ear against her skin. Hearing a worrisome wheeze. Turning to the old lady he said: "Quickly, place the bowl with hot water on her lap."

As the old maid obeyed his orders, he slipped cushions behind the gypsy so she could be remained seated. Then he pulled her sweat-stained hair from her face and pulled them back into a bun.

"Done." He said satisfied with the new hairstyle he had never done before in his life. Then he placed the gypsy's face on the bowl with water and a towel on her head to catch the steam. And he said to her: " Try keep your face here for as long as you can and breathe deeply while you do."

Turning, he took another glass from the box he had taken from the trunk and dripped drops of oil into the water while saying: "It's just eucalyptus oil. Helps relieve pain and will let the air enter in your lungs."

"My lord, I know that ginger tea helps a lot to improve cough. Would you like me to do some?" Said the old maid. "She will still be breathing the steam for a few minutes. So when I get back with tea she will be able to drink it and I'll wash her."

Frollo didn't like the idea of being alone with the gypsy. He never was good at consoling anyone. But he saw reason in the old woman's words and said: "Fine...but do not delay. Please."

"Of course, my lord!" Ethienne promptly left the room and closed the door.

(That is so fucking sweet, I just got diabetes) (I knowwww S2)

Esmeralda was in a daze the whole while, going in and out of consciousness. She couldn't help but feel the urge to laugh once she heard what the minister was ordering his maid to do. It was the same technique that she had used on Clopin. The laugh was there yet it only seemed to come out as a wheeze however that burned her throat and nose, causing a cough to go through her.

She let out a quiet whimper as Claude checked her breathing. The quick movement of her dress being opened in the back startled her and being in a daze, she hadn't the slightest clue what he was doing until his ear was against her chest. The gypsy wasn't able to protest at such a cold touch against her hot skin, the fever burning its way through her. Her chest tightened horribly and tears filled her emerald eyes. She clenched and unclenched her fists, shaking at that point.

She swallowed a pool of blood in her mouth and grimaced at the bitter taste once the steam helped unclog her system. She closed her eyes and felt herself grow weak more so than before.

Esmeralda felt her hair pulled back, shuddering as a rush of cold hair went through her. She grimaced as he tied it in a bun. She couldn't help but take notice at how gentle his hands were while he worked even though he was frantic at the moment. Or maybe she was just too delusional at the moment that she wasn't really feeling the truth. Maybe her senses had dulled.

After what seemed to be hours, she eventually was able to find some strength and she lifted her head up, her vision blurry with tears, her chest aching still but her breathing was better, even if slightly.

But the girl was terrified only at sixteen of age. She was young and much like a child in more ways than one. She was afraid of dying herself from such a prolonged death. She was terrified of the pain, of the struggle she would have to endure before her body finally gave out on her. If it would be a quick process, she found no fear in dying but at the moment, she was terrified, causing another rush of tears to silently follow.

She looked around and through her blurry vision, found it to just be her and Claude. She immediately grabbed his hand, needing to be comforted yet she didn't have Clopin nor Djali with her. She let out a small breath, becoming still and quiet, her grip tight on Claude's hand.

Frollo had seen this scene before. When his mother was dying, he was only 15, probably the age of this girl now. He remembers when he was taking care of his mother and she suddenly took his hand and said: "I'm so sorry, my son. I'm so scared." Swallowing, he looked around to make sure only God was watching. Then he decided to do the same thing he did when he was a boy. He released his hand from the gypsy's grasp and pulled out of his pocket a beautiful rosary made of jade. Rolling back in the girl's hand and holding her hand to give her comfort.


	4. Chapter 4

And then he knelt at the foot of the bed while holding her hand and the rosary, Reluctantly bowing his head and closing his eyes he prayed:

"God our Father, we thank you because you gave us Mary as our Mother and refuge in afflictions. Help us day and night, Oh Mother of Perpetual Help. Help the sick and the afflicted comfort. Your gaze surrounds us and your children you protect. Oh Mary, give health to the sick body, give courage in affliction; be our guide star in the dark. Help us, protect us, and give us this day the grace we ask of you. Amen". Then he added, whispering as low as he could: "Please don't die."

She listened to the soft prayer, her heart beating furiously to attempt to make up the blood she lost. The gypsy watched him quietly, trembling. Once he finished, she finally found enough strength to ask him one single question. "Will you stay with me if I die?"

Her voice held no fear, no worry, just acceptance. She connected her eyes with his, holding onto his hand more yet her grip was slackening, growing weak and cold. She searched his eyes for an unspoken answer and she let a few more tears escape when she couldn't find one. "I don't want to die alone," she rasped out.

She attempted to sit up more, attempted to get comfortable yet held no strength to. The gypsy became pale and her fever diminished but she grew ice cold, the exact opposite of what she was only mere seconds ago. She clutched onto his hand, the other one curled into the white bedsheets.

Esmeralda closed her eyes, waiting for an answer, wanting one before she could leave. She let another plea escape before she felt herself slip from consciousness.

Claude was already experienced enough to know that people say many things when they think they are about to die. As nothing else matters, people simply speaks the words they would never say if they knew they would live tomorrow.

The girl didn't want to die alone. And who wanted ? Seeing that she fainted the minister released his hand. And he removed the basin with water and the towel. When he finished someone went into the room.

"Here the gentle ginger tea, warm and sweet to clean her lungs. Oh ... she ... she ?" Asked the old woman with terror and sadness in her eyes.

"No, Ethienne, she just passed out. She is alive." The minister answered calmly.

Relieved the maid came near the bed and notices the jade rosary in the girl's hand, smiled and said nothing about it but says: "Sir, she needs to drink something at least, look how her mouth is dry. She must have sweated all the water of her body."

"What do you suggest, madame?" Claude knew how to pray, and a little of medicinal herbs but knew nothing about how nurse someone.

"Here sir, squeeze her cheeks a little to open her mouth and then I'll put the tea in her mouth so you massaged her throat for her to swallow."

Frollo heard the old maid's explanation and found it very complex and doubted if would really work, but still he followed the instructions. Carefully he gripped the gypsy's face but at that moment he realized how large his hands were, perhaps too big for the task. Swallowing dry and afraid of hurting her. He slowly masseged the girl's throat and was surprised to see that she swallowed. So surprised that he smiled.

Ethienne noticed her master's reaction. And she couldn't resist smiling discreetly.

Esmeralda silently watched the exchange, having a very out of body experience. She saw her body and saw Claude and the maid. She looked at herself and grimaced at how horrible she looked. She then turned her attention to Claude who was… helping her? No, that couldn't be right.

She sat down on the bed, looking at Claude and seeing the smile on his face. She turned and saw the small, discreet smile on the other woman's face as well. She let out a breath and slowly stood, stopping when she saw a large door that appeared in front of her.

The gypsy walked over to the door, placing her hand on the knob. She looked over and saw that her body had became more relaxed. She turned the knob, her breathing slowed down. She opened the door, her breathing stopped. She took a step inside and her heart stopped.

She stood there, one foot inside of the door, the other foot outside as she silently waited, wondering if she should go to the other side or not or if she should stay and fight. If she should wait.

Biting her lower lip, the zingara closed her eyes and sighed, waiting to see what the reaction would be as the girl in the bed laid there, her heart not beating, technically dead.

Something was not right. Suddenly Claude feels a cold in the spine and with violence he pushes the maid who was holding the cup of tea and shouts: "Get out of the way!" Quickly, he removes all the layers of blankets and tears the clothes from the gypsy's chest and he puts his ear against her heart. And then he hear the worst thing that ever heard in his life, the absolute silence of death.

"She died." He said trivially as if saying it is raining.

Slowly and quietly. Ethienne retreats from the floor. And collect the chunks of porcelain that she was using. When she finishes, she has the courage to look on his master's face. And she sees him standing at the side of the bed looking at the girl, a face without expression, his eyes were empty and his fists clenched firmly. She sees blood coming out of his fists.

"Oh my lord!" Quickly the maid goes to her master's hands with a towel. He let her open his hands as if he was not there... as if he was like an empty shell. Looking back at his hands, she realizes that he clenched his fists so hard that his nails pierced his skin. Then she cries: " My lord. We did everything we could... It's not your fault."

As if he had woken up from a dream Frollo slowly looks at his maid. And he says: "I know. God has chosen her time." Then suddenly with a groal of fury he begins to break everything that was in the room.

"AAARHHGG ! WHY NOW!? WHY HERR?" He shouted as he threw a chair against the wall. "I did everything right! I did everything! I gave it all! I prayed so much! But nothing make any difference!" He yelled as he turned the table and kicked everything he found.

Terrified Ethienne wrapped her arms around her head to protect herself and flees from the room saying: "I'm going to get the priest!"

When she left the room Frollo was already breathless, sweaty and with disheveled hair. He leaned his back against a wall and slid to the floor where he sat. And then he whispered, "God... why everything I touch has to die?"

His face was expressionless but a tear trickled down his face.

Esmeralda watched the whole ordeal with wide eyes, frightened for herself, Ethienne and Claude. She hesitated before she left the room, closing the door behind her and walked over to Claude, kneeling down in front of him.

She inspected closer, seeing the tear that fell and she looked even more shocked than before. She placed a transparent hand on his cheek, wiping away the tear or at least attempting to before she turned and looked over at her body.

The gypsy approached the body that was now naked. She closed her eyes and willed herself to go inside of her. She waited before she was finally allowed in.

Her eyes snapped opened as she sucked in a deep breath, coughing as she came back to life. She went on her side, coughing into her arm as she began to catch her breath as her mind was racing.

She had died. She had died and she had come back. She had a choice whether to live or to die and the reaction of what happened with Claude shocked her to say the least.

With her coughing finally dying down, she went on her back, panting, trembling as she stared up at the ceiling. And she thought of what his outburst could mean. What it could symbolize. He barely met her, barely talked to her. Around three occasions. No more than four have they actually spoken face to face and all of them were different.

The first was her sticking up for Quasimodo, the second was in the village, the third was in the palace and the last was now when Quasimodo brought her over and to have such a violent reaction over a stranger was… different, unexpected.

She finally calmed down and got her breathing under control. She became quiet, just looking up at the ceiling.

Claude was still seated. But now with a gaping mouth and was pondering what he was feeling. "My mind must be preaching a piece, a very cruel... piece."

He quickly gets up and cleans his face and fix his hair back improvisedly. He pulls his shirt into place and takes a deep breath. With his upright posture he carefully reaches the bed. He must see. He needs to know if what he heard was her.

Immediately his eyes widened at the glittering green eyes full of taking his eyes from her eyes, he leans over and pulls the blanket over her breasts.

With his face next to hers he says: "How dare you frighten me like that? You idiotic girl, hard head, reckless, thief, stubborn, with a heart so pure that it comes to be ridiculous, so beautiful, charming and courageous."

With a sigh he leans his forehead against her forehead.

She watched as he walked over to her and blushed slightly when he stared into her eyes. She just laid there, confused at his stare that bored into her soul.

She blushed a deep red at his scolding, feeling more like a child than what she already was. She looked away and stopped when his forehead was on hers.

The gypsy stared dead in his eyes, trying to see what he was feeling, what he was thinking while her own mind was filled with thoughts. What the hell was he thinking? What was he playing at? Did he just compliment her after scolding her? Was he…Afraid that he was going to lose her?

Esmeralda looked at him, shock evident in her eyes and she finally began to ask, "what's wrong?" She knew it was an idiotic question that covered a whole lot of territory and wasn't specific enough for him and he, no doubt, would think it's stupid but she had no strength to ask anything else.

She moved her hand slightly and took his in hers like she did before, however, her grip much, much weaker. She laid there, waiting for an answer to her question.

"God! She is so beautiful... so beautiful that hurts me. I'm too old for that, I do not know if I can do it." He thought before answering her with an expression of pain: "You really have no idea, do you? Maybe ... maybe if you can get better. Maybe I'll tell you. The deathbed is not a good place to talk."

"Now that you're aliv… I mean… awake, do yourself a favor and eat something before you faint again." He said as he gathered a bunch of grapes from the ground that survived his episode of rage. And added awkwardly: "Y-you're not decent... I better go now. I'll ask someone to come here and clean up this... ern... mess."

At the end of the sentence he was already facing away from her face. He thought that by the heat on his face it's must be red.

Esmeralda nodded slowly as he talked. She took her hand away from his and lifted it to his face, making it so he faced her. She watched him with tender emerald eyes, a small smile on her lips. "You're sweet," she murmured before pressing a gentle kiss to his nose.

She hesitated before she moved and placed a small kiss on his lips before backing away, pulling the covers up more so they covered her exposed skin. She leaned against the pillows and grimaced as her stomach grumbled loudly since she hadn't eaten in the longest time.

Frollo stood there frozen. Without even blinking. No breathing. With only a ringing in his ears he tried to reason: "What just happened? I didn't understand! It was too fast! Calm down Claude... Let's review what happened. I was talking ... and she turned my face I remember that. Yes.. then..she did that thing again she kissed the tip of my nose. Why does she do that? That's strange and embarrasing! But still. .. afterwards she did more .. she .. she kissed me? That's how a kiss is?"

Frollo felt as if his whole body caught fire. And that made him immediately stand and walk back as far as possible until his back touched against the wall. With his hand covering his mouth he stared at her wide-eyed. And then he ran away from the room.

But he bumped into Quasimodo. Realizing that he was still holding the bunch of grapes, he said to the boy, "Give it to her and I'll send some soup too but until then she has to eat something." With that said frollo ran away.

Esmeralda watched him leave with confusion on her face before she realized that he didn't know how to respond to the kiss. With that, she couldn't help the laugh that escaped past her lips after he left.

She played back his expression and his reaction again and again, not being able to suppress the laughter, shaking her head in complete shock that he never once kissed a girl or so it seemed.

Yet, it didn't shock her too much now that she thought about it. After all, he was the minister of Paris, a religious figure and one who wouldn't waste his time with a woman.

After calming down, she heard the door open and looked over at Quasimodo, smiling at him in greeting. "You're still here?" She inquired, attempting to sit up. She groaned in frustration with the lack of strength still.

"Of course I am! I went to church and said to the priest that I was going to stay here and help you get better. And when I was leaving I met Madame Ethienne she was talking to the priest that you had died ... I came running. She must have made a mistake!" He said smiling but with tears falling from his face.

"But .. now before you tell me what happened in here..." Said the boy looking around. "You will eat at least those grapes! Please!"

The gypsy looked at the hunchback and took the grapes, splitting them in half and handing the other half to Quasimodo. "No… she didn't make a mistake. I did die," she responded, eating a grape silently. She looked outside the window to where it was raining.

"I just came back," she whispered as though it wasn't a big deal and it happened every day. She looked back at Quasimodo. "Go get Claude. Please. I'd like to talk to him."

Quasimodo was trying to understand the situation with the few information he could get. What she said doesn't explain what happened to the bedroom furniture but if she didn't explain at once is because she doesn't want to talk and ask more things can make her angry. So he decides to just shake his head and go out to look for his master.

With caution began to look at the rooms one by one since he didn't know the palace, seeing that he still had many places to look Quasimodo gave a sigh: "Ah... this will take some time ... *stomach growling*. "Hum ... maybe Master is in the kitchen...I can go there and try to eat something too.

Meanwhile two maids went to Esmeralda's room. Placing the wreckage of the furniture in a corner leaving the room more habitable. The young blonde maid said: "Ma'am. We brought some delicious soup, please eat and then we can clean you up." She finished with a fragile and timid smile.

Esmeralda looked at her and shook her head. "I'm not too hungry at the moment," she responded and sighed. "It's alright. Tell him if he's mad that it's my fault that I'm not hungry."

She leaned against the pillows and relaxed, exhaustion taking over her entirely. The events drained her, physically and mentally. She just laid there, waiting for Claude, her senses disappearing as she closed her eyes, relaxing.

The women stared at each other without knowing for sure what the girl was talking about then they putted the soup on the table with a lid to keep warm if she changed her mind and insisted at least for clean her.

Meanwhile Quasimodo was in the kitchen finishing off eating some fruit he found. Glad to have no one there right now. And then he hear the voice of his master: "I already said that I made a mistake!"

Following where the voice came from. Quasimodo peered through the exit door of the employees and saw Frollo, Ethienne, and a priest. Frollo gestured: "I thought she was dead, but she is not. That simple! Go away your vulture priest I'll call you when she dies. Now she's still alive! Xo!"

Clearly offended the priest didn't even have time to respond as Frollo walks through the door, pushing Quasimodo from his way and finally slamming the door. Looking at the boy he asks with an arched eyebrow: "I know that look... of a wet dog in rainy day. What do you want?"

"Master! I was looking for you ... it's just that ... she ... she wants to see you."

"She... who?" Frollo said already angry.

"Esmeralda, master." Answered looking at the floor

"Oooh! Really?" The minister said with a creepy broad smile. "Tell her to wait a moment for me to put on my butler's uniform. Ah I had an idea! How about we give her a bell? So whenever she wants to talk to me, she just needs to shake the bell and there I will be! Is not it GREAT?!" He ended smiling and wide-eyed.

Quasimodo hated when he did this. Not the irony. This he was already accustomed. But the sinister smile he made...the boy hated. Then he replied: "She is not very good master ... if you went there maybe ..."

"Maybe what, Quasimodo? Don't piss me off! Leave me alone! I don't want to know!" Leaving the kitchen Frollo sees the two maids arriving from the hall with a tray and realizes that the food has not been touched. And then he asks: "What is it now? The princess does not like turnip?" He asked as he lifted his arms up.

"I do not know, sir ... but she said she was not hungry. We insisted but she did not want to." Said the young maid.


	5. Chapter 5

Frollo stood there staring blankly. He picked up the tray and started up the stairs. Quasimodo followed him in silence.

In his old room Frollo walked in unannounced or knocked on the door, set the tray on the gypsy's lap and said with clenched teeth: "Eat it. Now."

Esmeralda looked up at him, her emerald eyes darkening with how she was addressed. "I'm not hungry," she responded and sat up, placing the tray on the side table. "But I would like to talk to you."

She had overheard what he said in the hallway for he had spoke loud and clear enough that the whole palace staff and guards could hear. Her cheeks were a deep red with embarrassment and she could have sworn that she had never been so embarrassed in her life.

She looked down at the sheets silently, playing with them as she attempted to find the right words. Her head was spinning from his reaction to the kiss and a huge part of her wished that wasn't his response, that he would have just kissed back.

Esmeralda looked away, frustrated, upset, and annoyed. "Forget it," she mumbled. "I forgot what I was going to say…" she sighed and began to get out of bed. She was only able to walk barely two steps forward before her legs gave out on her and she fell in Claude's arms. She held onto him tightly, trembling.

The assault of leather and wine immediately enveloped her smell and she couldn't help but relax at that feeling. She held onto him more and cried out in pain as she moved, her chest burning suddenly. She hated that she moved so quickly but she didn't wish to be embarrassed anymore which she failed horribly at.

In any other time holding, this beautiful girl in his arms would be something sublime. But at that moment he could only feel frustration. Holding tightly the girl, he puts her back on the bed, covers her with a blanket, takes a chair that was still turned on the floor and seated at the side of the bed.

With heavy breathing he puts his elbows on his knees and covers his face with his hands and speaks:"Whyyyyy do you have to be like this? Look at you! Are you just skin and bone? When was the last time you ate? One week ago? You look like a living corpse!"

Lifting his face he looks at her and with his finger points to a spot near her mouth: "Look that! That's disgusting! There's blood on your face from the violent coughs you're giving! It looks like you're not even trying! For the love of God! Fifteen minutes ago you were dead. I don't understand youuuu... Can't you please try to improve your health a little before continuing your dunderhead itinerary ?!" His face seemed to show genuine concern.

Finishing to speak Frollo looks again at soup. Suddenly his blood boils and then he stands up to take the cold soup and looks at her and without looking away he turns the plate. Letting the soup drain slowly onto the floor. And he adds: "If you do not want to eat. It's all right. Do not eat." Then he smiles and turns to leave.

As he walks through the door he shouts through the corridors: "SOMEONE COME HERE AND CLEAN THIS MESS! NOW!"

Esmeralda grimaced as he moved her onto the bed, wishing to go back into his arms and holding onto him, the feel of him wrapped around her and holding her close pure Heaven to her for some strange reason.

She looked away when he described her, embarrassed and angry tears in her eyes as she looked down at herself.

She immediately wiped away the blood stain at the side of her mouth, her blood boiling with even more embarrassment, her face a bright red.

The gypsy bit her lower lip harshly once he was finished, her stomach growling even more once he drained the soup. She watched him leave and waited until no one was there before she stood and stumbled out of the palace, somehow undetected.

She returned to the Court and immediately went to Clopin who hugged her tightly, pulling her close to his chest. She didn't say a word to him, just letting herself be held.

She remained in the tent with her goat that night, asleep yet a nightmare running through her. A horrid one to say the least as well. She woke up with a scream that shook through her body, followed by coughs to which Clopin and another gypsy, Ruben, came running in. Ruben knelt down, looking Esmeralda up and down to see if she was hurt. Once he came to a good enough conclusion to him, he let Clopin take over.

All the while, she couldn't stop thinking about Claude. Claude Frollo. He was somehow always on her mind and she had no fucking idea why. It frustrated her horribly.

Quasimodo tried to stop the gypsy from leaving. He even tried to warn his master, but all he said was: "Great.. She spared me the trouble of putting her in a carriage, sending her to Notre Dame, the next time you desire to help a sick beggar talk to the priest. That is his work, help sick beggars. My job is to arrest the sick beggars for stealing, killing, raping and etc. Go back to your tower and don't dare bother me any more ... "

Quasimodo just cried and replied: "I was right. You have no heart."

Frollo replied only by shaking his hand, sending wordlessly to the poor boy to leave.

After quasimodo left. Frollo relaxed. Enjoying the silence that remained after the last so busy hours. His sleeves of his shirt was still bent and he had not put his robe back. Coldly he put his hands in his pocket in an attempt to warm his hands. When doing it, he remembers what was there before. His rosary made of jade stayed with her... "Damn it."

Frollo shook his head and went back to his desk where he worked until he slept over it. Since inside him was a small fear of going back to his room, look at his bed and remember of her even more.

Unlike the Palace of Justice, in the court of miracles sleep didn't reign and a gypsy tried to help his beloved Esmeralda. Clopin rubbed his hand over the girl's back to try to ease the pain that the coughs caused and said hoping to distract her.: "Why do I feel that it's not just this disease that's killing you?" Wanna talk?"

"No, I'd rather not," she responded after a while, staring blankly at a wall, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion and irritation. She didn't know what was happening. She didn't know anything that was going on. All she knew was that she was sick and potentially dying again.

Sweat ran down her body and she looked over at Clopin, her heavy layers off. She went into his arms and held onto him tightly, closing her eyes and falling asleep.

Her dream, this time, started out much nicer than before. She was in the palace of justice, merely roaming around. She caught sight of the minister working silently in his office and she opened the door slowly, peering inside.

Almost immediately, the older man stood, walking over to her without even having to glance up from his papers. He walked over to her, trapping her inside of the office, closing and locking the door behind her and pinning her against the wall.

Esmeralda felt the deep blush in her cheeks and the slight fear in the pit of her stomach but didn't think that anything worse was to become of Claude.

She felt a sharp pain in her stomach and cried out when a dagger was rammed into it. Her dagger. She felt the blood slowly begin to roll down and stared dead into Claude's eyes, tears in her own.

With that, he leaned over, whispering in her ear, "no one will ever love you, you gypsy harlot. Especially. Not. Me."

He let her go at that moment, taking out the dagger and letting it fall on the floor. She fell with it, catching his robes and holding onto it as she fell. Blood ran down the side of her mouth slowly and she became still.

The gypsy queen woke up with a gasp at that, panting, staring up at the tent, her heart aching as she thought about the dream, tears in her eyes. She didn't know what it could of meant and why it brought such raw emotions but she hated it.

Frollo was dreaming. He was young and was walking through the flowering fields that were outside the city. He was arm in arm with a woman her skin is white as the moon her eyes black as night. She was beautiful. He didn't know her name but he felt he knew her, she was his fiancée.

She smiled at him and she asks: "What if I was not beautiful would you love me?" He replies: "Yes." "What if I were older?" He replies: "Yes."

Then she asks again: "And if I were poor would you love me?" He replies: "Yes. Yes. Yes." She says with a sad smile: "We are lucky. Imagine you had been born long before me, you would have been a priest. It was your dream. And I would be a child to your eyes."

She lowers her head and begins to cry. Frollo was confused: "Why are you crying over something that is not real? She looks at him with a sad smile and kisses him." Then frollo wakes up with Midnight's meow: "Meooww."

"Ooh, fine...Time to start another day, Midnight." Rubbing his face Frollo thought of the dream he had not quite understood. While fetching the Midnight's milk.

Esmeralda had slowly began to get better over the past few weeks. She was back in the village at the beginning of summer, the air noticeably warmer. She went for a shorter sleeve dress with a lighter material skirt that didn't reveal anything.

She looked over to the belltowers of Notre Dame. She remembered when she was younger that anyone could be allowed into the cathedral.

She opened the large doors, going inside quietly with Djali, looking around the marvelous cathedral. She admired its beauty and structure as well as its architecture. She was in awe.

Esmeralda then started to go up to one of the belltowers, wanting to see Quasimodo and thank him for all the help he gave her. She stopped when she looked through the doorway, her blood running cold. Quasimodo was there… but was with his master. She backed away, grimacing as Djali bleated loudly, getting the two's attention.

Frollo had already gone back to his old routine. The presence of the gypsy Esmeralda in his life today seems like an old faded memory. Perhaps it's true what they say about if the eyes dont see the heart doesnt feel. Beside that he has now considerably less work. Thanks to the harsh winter, most of the beggars and gypsies died. And those who survived have given him little work.

So Frollo has visited more often the hunchback, not because he liked his company but to gain the confidence's boy that never had. The minister was not dumb, he saw that the gypsies felt sympathy for the boy.

"Maybe that's the key. Maybe... Final he will be useful to me." Thought the old minister.

It was just another morning visiting the bell-ringer. Frollo was bored but made an effort to look like he was interested in what he was talking about. He tried to smile and nod.

"Twenty years trying to find out where the worm's hiding place is and at the end of it all God was in charge of washing the evil himself. Now with the guard low, it is the ideal moment to find their hiding place and to deliver the final blow. And end at once with the vile race that afflicts my city!" he thought.

Claude was always a patient boy he knew that Quasimodo was a bait and he know that he only need to wait and he would have what he wanted.

It was then that suddenly he listens to what seemed to be a goat. Quasimodo also seemed to hear. Then silence them Two turned to meet the gypsy Esmeralda.

The moment the light of his eyes met the light of her eyes. A violent shiver ran through the minister's body, and with a wide, elegant smile he thought: "I gotcha."

Esmeralda looked over at Frollo, shuddering at his smile, her eyes darkening with suspicion as she watched him. She didn't feel safe around him. At least, not anymore. Whenever his name was even brought up, she felt a shiver of fear run through her, chilling her to the bone.

"Djali," she scolded her goat who bleated in return. Quasimodo stood and ran over to her, hugging her tightly, more than to see her healthy again and walking around as opposed to seeing her so sick.

The gypsy held the hunchback close to her, relaxing in his strong embrace. She glanced over at Claude and backed away. "I wanted to thank you before. When you helped me. You too, Claude," she nodded to him, faking a smile in return despite her being truly grateful.

But she wasn't so easily fooled as opposed to Quasimodo who would risk life and limb for his master. True, she would do the same for Clopin bit that wasn't just because she loved him but she knew that he would do the same for her. Frollo, she highly doubted he would do so.

Esmeralda looked at her goat. "I'm terribly sorry for startling you. I am," she sighed. "But Djali just got really excited and she couldn't hold it in anymore. Could you, girl?" She smiled at her and she bleated once again.

She walked over, barefoot, like always as she explored Quasimodo's place. "It's beautiful here," she whispered, admiring it. She then caught sight of the small figures he had, picking up one that looked like her. "Is this me?"

The hunchback nodded eagerly, glad that she saw it. "Do you like it?" He asked.

She smiled in return, setting it down. "I love it. It's amazing work, Quasimodo. You do amazing work…" She turned her attention to Claude, her eyes narrowing as she studied him.

Frollo stood waiting for her to finish. He was waiting for the right moment to strike. When she turns to him and stares at him. Frollo grabs her arm and twists it back. He puts his free hand on the gypsy's neck and squeezes enough for her to feel pain but still could breathe.

With the gypsy's back against his body, Frollo pulls her hair out of his way with his nose and puts his mouth close to her ear and hiss: "Who gave you the authorization to call me that way? I am not your friend nor one of your brothers in satan. For you I'm your honor, sir, minister Frollo."

Quasimodo just stared in horror.

She let out a gasp of pain at how quickly he moved, trembling slightly at the hand around her throat and the hand gripping tightly to her arm. "I've told you before. You are not worthy of that title and you know well you aren't. So no. I will not call you minister," she breathed, anger blazing in her emerald eyes.

She looked back at Quasimodo, nodding at him to perhaps leave or look away. She didn't want Claude to frighten the poor boy more than he already was.

She reached down quickly with her free arm, grabbing her blade and ripping herself out of his grasp, slicing his cheek with the dagger. She backed away, Djali standing protectively by her feet. "Who gave you the authorization to kill all my family and friends? Who gave you any right to do that?" She demanded, frustrated and angry with adrenaline rushing through her veins. "Give me one good damn reason!" She snapped at him.

"What she has of beauty, she has of slippery." The minister thought as he wiped the blood from his cheek with a handkerchief.

Frollo was deeply irritated by the provocation and decided to cast, very directly and slightly arrogantly: "How stupid of you! What madness! You're so dumb. How absurd. That's what you said, it's all stupid. Stupid. I can not even record very well what you said because you speak in a very dumb way!" Shouted energetically with his arms.

Taking his breath back he lowers his posture so that his eyes are on the same level as hers. And he continues: "I will speak very slowly and articulate as simply as possible. It is pro-hi-bi-ted, that means is against the law, to enter an country without the documents. The name of this is in-va-si-on. It is also against the law to live on the street. To steal. To prostitute yourself. Aaaand practice pagan activities too of course. AND that makes a lot of your "people" criminals! Aaaaand arrest criminals is my job. Whether they are Gypsies or not. ANDDD for some crimes the punishment is death and that is the king's law. If you don't like it, pack your bags and go to another country. That simple!

Taking advantage of the fact that she was in distress Frollo takes his dagger from his sleeve and points it to her neck and says coldly: "Drop that knife. Now." With a nod, Frollo says without words to the quasimodo to take the knife.

Quasimodo slowly came to the girl and said, "It's okay. I'll give it to you later." And waited for her to drop the knife.

Esmeralda stared at him dead in the eye, not once fazed by his hold of the dagger towards her neck. She looked over at Quasimodo, shaking her head. "I've done nothing wrong. To kill me, you wouldn't have a reason to. I may be illiterate. I may not have had the opportunity of an education like you did but I am not. I repeat, I am not stupid. I know what my people do but it is because of your people that they do it!"

She let out a breath. "Kill me. If you despise me so much, then kill me," she hissed at him. "But know this. My people and I are not bad people. We are the opposite. We want to contribute but we simply can't due to the name that people and you gave to us! We can't get jobs! We can't get an education. How do you think we're supposed to survive?

"I want to learn! I want to be able to get a job, get a living but you won't make it possible! We are killed, tortured, tormented! And why?! Because of our skin color!"

She sighed, still holding her dagger to his throat. "Attack me. Go ahead. Set an example to Quasimodo on how good and righteous you are to an innocent sixteen year old girl who did nothing to you and has no ill will towards you or anyone else in Paris! We kill to protect ourselves! We don't prostitute! We're raped! Children, women, we're raped, killed, starved and beaten!"

She became quiet after a while and held her dagger tighter, closing her eyes and leaned against a wooden support beam. "I just wanted to thank you. I didn't want trouble," she mumbled tiredly.

"Kill. Kill. Kill. You're obsessed with this fixed idea of murder!"

Tired, Frollo lowers his dagger and rubs his face: "Criminals are killed whether they are Gypsies or not. There are kings with skin darker than yours, you presumptuous girl. If you could stop for a minute to rationalize you would see that I don't do miracles! I'm not Christ! I can't heal all the wicked, multiply food for all and forgive all sins! I am only a man!"

With an expression of pain .. Frollo approaches the girl and slowly puts his hand on her cheek stroked her skin with his thumb: "I should have arrested you a long time ago for contempt of authority, for hurting a king's guard and now for threaten to death a minister. But I can not do that. Because I'm just a man."

She watched him, more than confused at his sudden change, his sudden gentleness. She slowly lowered her dagger, surprised that he actually admitted that he wasn't anything more even though he seemed so dead set on it. That he wasn't higher than anyone else.

Esmeralda sighed and put her dagger back on her calf silently, not looking at him. She kept her gaze down, angry tears in her eyes. "I'm not obsessed with death or murder… I merely wished to help Quasimodo. And Phoebus… he was following me. I felt threatened. And I didn't threaten you. I said for you to kill me."

She backed away slowly, releasing herself from his touch, not wanting it despite how gentle it was. She looked over at Djali. "Come on. Let's just go," she muttered. "Goodbye, Quasi. I hope to see you soon." She offered him a slight smile, glaring at Claude before she left the area. She stopped before she did, looking back at him. "Wait…What did you mean about not being able to arrest me because you're just a man?"

Frollo thought a million answers to her question. But he could not articulate.

With the little courage he himself didn't know that he had he took firm steps forward and wiggled the gypsy by the arm and pressed his lips against hers, tightly to the point of curving her backs and he instinctively put his hand on her back to support her.

(awwwww)

Esmeralda cried out at his sudden actions, a deep blush forming on her dark cheeks. She forgot that Quasimodo was watching her. She moaned softly, the sixteen year old slowly relaxing beneath his touch and kissing him back, her heartbeat quickening.

She closed her eyes and let herself completely melt, her breathing picking up, goosebumps lining her skin and a shiver running down her spine and warmth just spread throughout her whole body.

Quasimodo was infuriated when he saw what his master was doing and wanted to catch him and throw him from the top of the tower. But then he realized that the kiss was reciprocal. After her moan he realized that it was best to leave the two alone.

Frollo listened to the girl's reaction and it only gave him more audacity. Moving instinctively he placed his body against hers feeling every curve of her body, kissing her like a teenager. It was not a gentle kiss it was firm, hasty and passionate.

Stopping to catch his breath, Frollo saw the girl's red face and the redder marks around her lips. As a living proof of what he just did. And then he simply statement: "Be mine."

The minister leted his knees hit the ground and then embraced the gypsy's legs. Making the girl skirt look like a balloon. And with his face against the cloth he says: "Mercy on on me."

"You were the best moment of my life or maybe the worst ... Glory and torment, with thee I ascended up to the light, and with thee was I through the infernal descent.

You died, and my desire doesn't forget you: you burn my blood, you fill my thoughts, and from your bitter taste I feed myself, and I roll you in the mouth that hurts me.


	6. Chapter 6

Extreme kiss, my prize and my punishment, baptism and extreme unction, in that instant why, happy, I did not die with you?

I feel the heat, and I hear the crackling, divine kiss! And delirious longing, in the perpetual longing for a moment of happiness."

With his face hidden he waited for the answer.

Esmeralda blushed a deeper red, watching as the minister fell to his knees. The young woman watched his every move, her heart beating quicker. She heard Quasimodo leave the small area, Djali bleating in dismay at what was happening.

She felt herself become unbalanced when he suddenly grabbed onto her and she wrapped an arm around his shoulders, her eyebrows furrowed with confusion. She looked around the room, her mind whirling at what was going on.

"You killed so many of my people," she whispered, her voice breaking with sorrow and bitter frustration at what was occurring right in front of her and she didn't have any will to stop it. "You killed my people. You hurt them terribly," she whispered, beginning to tremble. "You let children starve, let women die, let men get sick…

"You looked down upon me with disgust as though I was nothing more than an insect. You treated my life with very little thought much like many of my people all for the sake of it. You tortured people, murdered them. And how am I supposed to forgive you and look down upon you through a different view?"

She sighed and shook her head. "You don't deserve my forgiveness nor my love… But damn it all." She went on her knees in front of him and kissed him deeply.

Part of Frollo was confused, another part a little bigger was angry he didn't ask for her forgiveness nor did he feel that he did anything to ask for forgiveness. But the rest of him was drowned in pleasure.

Now with her on her knees it was easy to give in to instinct, he took the girl's hands with interlaced fingers and shoved her back, pinning her to the floor with her arms above her head. With his body Frollo covering the small gypsy girl body he kissed her with the same despair of someone who was lost in the desert and has just found water. And pressed his desire against the soft body of the girl while moaning with grave tone in the bottom if his throat, like a distant thunder.

She gasped at how quickly he reacted, at how fiercely he kissed her. She whimpered and moaned against him, her chest rising and falling heavily, brushing against his every now and then.

Esmeralda slowly pulled away, completely on her back. She looked up at him and sighed. "H-how… how old are you exactly?" she inquired, looking up at him through curious emerald eyes. She looked over at Quasimodo who was watching from a distance. "We shouldn't be doing this in here. This is still Notre Dame."

Frollo understood what she meant when she looked back. Quasimodo was there. Quickly he got up, fixed his robe, his hair, his hat as he cleared his throat and extended his elegant hand to help her to stand. And he said with his high chin and neutral expression: "I'm over sixteen."

Esmeralda looked up at him and took his hand, standing. "How old are you?" She repeated, watching him. "Please. If we're going to have what… we're going to have then you can't keep secrets from me. How old are you?"

Frollo just kept looking at the girl, she was trying to suggest what? A compromise? Was that what he wanted? What did he want? Destroy the gypsies or love this gypsy?

As he contemplated his thoughts he put his hand on her face and enjoyed her softness as he thought: "She is not trying to bite me. For some miracle that I don't understand but I also don't dare to question. So that means she accepted to be mine? But she's only sixteen..."

With these last thoughts his face fell. And for a moment he felt sick. He quickly removed his hand from her face and held it against his chest as if he had burned his hand for touching her. Taking a few steps back he says: "Forty. I'm Forty years old. Forty-one next month."

She slowly nodded, thinking and processing what he was telling her. She looked over at Quasimodo and sighed. "I'll talk to you later, Quasi. It was nice to see you again. Thank you again for helping me."

The young gypsy looked down at Djali and left the room, going downstairs and into another room of the cathedral, a separate one so no one could talk to them or bother them.

She watched as Claude came inside and she closed the door, only the three of them at the moment. She stared at him before she sighed. "What do you want?" She finally asked after several minutes of silence, the only light in the room produced by a single candle near the wall.

With his back against the door he simply stated: "You."

"Me… how? How do you want me? As a friend? As an acquaintance? As something… more?" She watched his every move, surprised by the sudden turn of events.

Frollo bowed his head. Looking at his feet and replied: "As something more."

She slowly nodded. "And why me? I'm part of the very group you despise. You've killed so many and now you suddenly like me? It makes no sense."

(loved your new update! It was so sweet! 3) ( thx! xD)

"STOP SAYING THAT!" He shouted furiously and clenched his fist at the wooden door. "BAM!"

"I DID NOT KILL ANYONE! I ARRESTED THEM!"

"WHEN THEY PAY THEIR YEARS THEY WILL LEAVE!"

"DO YOU WANT ME TO RUN AWAY AND LIVE LIFE LIKE A HERMITON IN THE FOREST WITH YOU ?! FINE! I WILL!"

"BUT IN THE SAME DAY ANOTHER MAN WILL ENTER MY PLACE AND HE WILL DO EXACTLY WHAT I DO! OBEY THE BLOODY LAW!

At the end of the last sentence frollo picks up his hat and throws it furiously on the floor and steps violently repeatedly until he stops to catch his breath and calms down himself.

Esmeralda flinched from his yells yet stood her ground despite Djali bleating angrily at Claude for scaring her mistress.

She said nothing and looked down, trembling as she attempted to catch her breath. "And I never said anything about that. I just… I would…" she trailed off. "If it came to people's lives, I wouldn't obey the law. I would… I would just leave it alone. Break the law. Face the king's wrath because no life is worth taking. Not for anything.

"And even if they had the possibility of dying in… in prison, I wouldn't arrest them. I wouldn't arrest a single one."

"Child... In a perfect world laws would not need to exist. But what stops a man from killing his wife's lover is the law. What prevents the neighbor from invading their next house and stealing all their food is the law. What captures the wicked and protects the innocent is the law."

"If someone steals your goat and kill it just for perversion. Not because that person was hungry and needed. But because it was bad. You could go to his house and kill him. Or even kill his goat too. But that would be revenge. How do you have justice? How to know what is fair? Laws bring order. And order bring peace."

"People's lives will be at stake in some point? Yes, if they are a assassin. Nobody is hanged because they stole bread."

"Each kingdom has its laws. I know there are places in the world where you would be apprehended alive for walking as you are dressed. Where women must cover their whole body with black cloth, men can and marry several women while women can't even speak the name of their husband are less than dogs."

"Not a place is perfect. But I try to make the world a better place. And for this I have to be alive. To face the king's wrath is the same as asking to die. It's not just stupid but hypocritical!"

Frollo ends with a small sad laugh as he runs his hand through his hair: "But you're just a child... how could you understand that?"

"You underestimate me," she responded, tilting her head to the side, watching the older man. She looked down at Djali and leaned against the wall and sighed. "I understand where you're coming from. I do," she nodded. "I understand fully what you are saying and what you are trying to hold whilst saying this.

"But the treatment towards my people are unfair… very unfair. They're… Almost to the point of being cynical…" she whispered. She closed her eyes. She slowly sunk to the floor. "You killed my parents… they stole some food and you ended up killing them…" she looked up at him. "Clopin told me that story. They went to get some milk for me and you ended up… killing them by accident."

Esmeralda looked up at him with tears. "I can love you if that is what you want but I can never forgive you. You may have only followed orders but you wished to erase my people. Erase our life. You wanted us gone and don't deny it because you can't." Her eyes searched his and she let out a bitter cry, tears rolling down her cheeks at that point.

"You treat Quasimodo poorly and then you kiss me. You help me, yell at me, speak down to me like I am next to a pile of sewage and… then you claim you want me as something more…"

"I didn't kill your parents. I killed a woman by accident. Yes...Twenty years ago. If you're sixteen, she couldn't be your mother. I pay for this sin every day. And I'll pay until I die. And I'll probably pay after I die, too." He said calmly and in a low voice. Like who had already accepted their fate. As he took the tears from the girl's face with his fingers.

"I'm like this. Ah long time ago a swan saw a scorpion trying to cross a lake. The swan helped him, placing the scorpion on his back. The scorpion asked why he was doing it. The swan said it was his nature to help. Reaching the other side of the lake the scorpion stung the swan. And the swan asked why he did it. The scorpion replied: It is my nature. I'm like this. I don't know how to be anything else." He said looking into the girl's eyes. With calm expression. So as not to scare her.

"I could lie. I know what you want to hear. I know what you want me to do. I could lie and pretend and get you for me. But I already live long enough to know that lies do not last long. Quasimodo is like a son that I can never have. I know he must be the only who prays for me. Maybe I treat him hard because I'm like this..." Looking at his own hands he add. "... hard."

Esmeralda sighed once he finished, attempting to think of anything that would go against what he just said. Anything at all and she wound up empty-handed. She pulled away from the wall and headed towards the door where Claude was.

She looked up at him, silently asking him to move so that she might get through. The gypsy had been rendered speechless with nothing to say and not a way to say it.

Djali followed Esmeralda, sitting by her ankles, waiting for Claude to let them pass. "I don't think I can do this, Claude," she whispered, admitting it. "You make me so nervous, so uneasy. You talk down to me and I hate it. I'm not any lower than you." She spoke calmly, showing her emotions weren't getting the better of her.

"I don't want to be with a person like that. Besides… I have someone else… I'm sorry about kissing you, misleading you in anyway. But… Phoebus-" she trailed off and tucked a raven strand behind her ear before she walking past him, leaving the cathedral with Djali.

"So that's a no." He said and closed his eyes for a moment remembering the kiss that was on his lips moments ago. With a sigh he thought: "Maybe that's the best I can get. At least it's more than I thought I'd get." He put his hand on his heart to try to ease the pain he was feeling. But he didn't let it show.

When he opened his eyes Frollo took advantage of the proximity and hugged the girl. As if she would disappear if he didn't hold her tight enough. Quickly he took a deep breath at the fragrance of her hair and released her. Going to the side he allowed her to go away while looking the other way, so he didn't want to see her leaving.

Esmeralda stopped looking back at him. She bit her lip and closed her eyes before running back and hugging him tightly, burying her head in his neck. "You have no reason to like me the way you do… You haven't a single reason… And I have no reason to like you the way I do but I do…"

She looked up at him, her fingers curled into his robes. "No one can find out," she murmured and kissed him deeply before she turned and left with that.

Frollo was in shock. When he recovered himself, he went to the door and shouted: "But what does that mean ?!" But it was late she was not there, she had already gone. Disappeared as he imagined would happen.

"So it was a yes?" He thought. Then smiled. And then laughed as he took his hat from the floor and tried to clean it. But it was destroyed. But who cares? He laughed even more. It was the most confusing, frustrating and terrifying conversation of his life.

Quasimodo heard what appeared to be somebody laughing and on the way to where he thought the laughter came he bumped into his master.

"Master ! Ah sorry! Please it was unintentionally that- I-"

Laughing Frollo said, "You're a good boy, but looks like a scared rabbit! Stop with that... It's not like I've beaten you or something!" With that said Frollo kissed the two cheeks of the boy and laughing he put the destroyed hat on the boy's head. And said: "Here. A gift." And he left with a smile on his face.

Quasimodo looked on at his master with clear confusion on his face. He looked down at the destroyed chaperon before he went upstairs to his belltower, setting it down on a wooden table that usually resided empty.

He looked out and saw Esmeralda leaving and going into the village towards the direction of the cemetery. He sat back down and stared at the wooden Esmeralda in his large hand, smiling slightly at it.

Esmeralda was silently walking about a week later, Djali trotting by her feet, a handful of coins in her pouch attached to her side. The young gypsy took notice of the large Palace of Justice like she had been doing recently. She bit her lower lip, not forgetting their encounter a week ago. Definitely not. It was always on her mind. Perhaps she should talk to him but would he be upset that she was interrupting him if he was working?

She was about to knock but was stopped by a large hand. She looked up at a blonde soldier that looked so closely to Phoebus. It was his brother, Bryce, and he had recently gotten a job working as one of the guards. "I'm sorry. I was just wondering if I could see the minister?" She inquired, being very straightforward in what she wanted.

The soldier at first wanted to laugh. But he just replied: "Of course. Steal something get arrested. Then you will see him! Hahaha!"

Laughing at his own dull joke just like his brother Phoebus do, he kept talking: "Do you want to die, lady? You're a gypsy. Stay away from him. If you want a job in the palace you can go to the kitchen and try to talk with Madam Ethienne. Enter through the employee's door in the back..."

He pointed the direction with his finger and then returned to his guard position.

Esmeralda watched Bryce with annoyance before she looked over at the employee's door in the back. She whistled to Djali who looked up and followed her into the Palace.

The gypsy quietly entered the kitchen, glad the she didn't have shoes. She walked barefoot and she silently snuck out, shushing Djali several times who threatened to give her away. She just wanted to see Claude, not cause any trouble.

She managed to get away and sighed, looking at the doors. All of them were opened but she saw one particular that was closed and locked. His study. She let out a breath, telling herself that she was crazy again and again for even dare going inside the palace, nonetheless, attempting to find the minister.

She knocked on the door and waited silently, cursing her heart for beating so quickly and so loudly that she could swear that her heart was going to burst out of her chest with fear.

Frollo was buried in work. It was what he did when he was angry. And he was always angry. It had been a week since he'd seen her, and he did not dare go after her. He knew enough to know that if he went looking for her, he would probably set fire to Paris. Then he waited: "I am a patient man." He repeated to himself as a mantra.

He was concentrating on his papers when he heard someone knock on the door. Nobody has the nerve to knock on his door. Only one person would have the courage.

"It's her!" He thought, staring at the door with wide eyes. Clumsy running to the door he paused to examine himself before opening the door. He was without his robe just wearing his white-collar shirt. Fixed his hair. And then opened the door.

She looked up at him once he opened the door, a deep blush on her cheeks as she looked him up and down, seeing him without his robes on. It was strange and she couldn't help but like the way he was dressed.

The gypsy cleared her throat before gesturing inside, attempting to get her heart under control but was not able to. She bit her lip before she let out a breath, finally racking up the courage.

Clopin had been trying to keep her in the court and away from the so called, "monster" he claimed Frollo to be but she just couldn't see it. "Do you mind if I come in?" She asked, a meekness to her voice as she asked. She had became shy around him. Shy! She couldn't believe it.

"I beg you." He said as he stepped out of the way for her to enter.

She took a step inside and looked down at the carpet as she stepped on it. "You have so many books," she whispered in awe, looking around the room, staring at the bookshelves.

Frollo closed the door and locked it. Leaving the key in the door so she could see that she could leave if she wanted to. And then he replied to her comment: " I suppose so. But they are not exactly mine. They belong to the Palace of Justice. To the judges who lived here and will live."

He was speechless as he approached her. Wiping the sweat from his hands on the sides of his pants. He wanted so much to touch her. But he could only face her.

She turned to him, a brilliant gleam in her eyes, a want, a need shining in them. "Teach me to read?" She smiled up at him. "Please? An hour each day. That's all! It won't be that much of your time," she promised, her eyes scanning all of the books on the shelves.

"What are they about? What language are they written in? When were they written?" She asked, eager to know as she searched through all the book titles, staring at the letters. Her eyebrows furrowed in confusion as she stopped at a large book about alchemy. She shifted her attention back to Claude. "Will you teach me? Please?" She asked, a childlike innocence around her, eager to know more, wanting to know more.

He whispered: "Just an hour? It's so little. So little time." Frollo had the courage and touched her hair and with his eyes closed, he said: "You can have all the time I have. All my life if you want." He opened his eyes and pressed his lips to her lips gently.

Her eyes widened in slight shock at his boldness but happily responded back to his kiss. "Then one hour teaching me how to read and one hour just doing something else?" She suggested, looking up at him. She stared into his dark eyes, a deeper blush forming on his cheeks.

She smirked slightly. "Can I choose the first book?"

Going to the girl's back Frollo wrapped her with his arms and rubbed his face in her hair as he purred like a cat. Resting his chin on top of her head he lifts one of the arms that were circled around the girl and picks up a thin, small book. Relaxed he said: "How about we start with this one? You can choose one tomorrow."

Esmeralda wrapped her arms around his, leaning against him, relaxing entirely. "What is this one?" She inquired, looking over at the book. She went to grab the book, her head against his chest. "It's a short book. We're starting off small?"

Frollo melted at her smile and smiled, too. Pulling her by the hand he went to an armchair and sat down and wiggled her to sit on his lap. Stopping for a moment he put his face on her neck feeling the softness and breathed. Without taking his face away, he spoke: "It's actually a compilation of some letters that have been exchanged for a couple. A brilliant priest named Abelard and a young nun named Heloisa. They got married there in Notre Dame. In the 12th century."

She shuddered at his face in her neck, a shiver running down her spine. She whimpered and cuddled closer to Claude, relaxing in his arms and sighing. "Are you gonna read it to me or are you gonna help me read it myself?" She asked, looking at the cover at the foreign word.

"I'll try to teach you. Just as Abelard tried to teach Heloisa. He was hired to be her teacher. The girl's family trusted him for being a priest but they fell in love and what happened was that..."

Opening the book Frollo leafed through a specific part and read: "One roof has united us, then one heart. Under the pretext of studying, we gave ourselves over to love. The lessons provided us with tete-à-tête secrets that love longs for. The books remained open, but love more than our reading was the object of our dialogues, we exchanged more kisses than wise propositions. My hands came back more often to her skin than to our books..."

Repositioning her on his lap. Frollo felt in heaven. Looking at her he closed the book and said: "Let's start with the language we speak. After you know the letters. You can try writing them. And then make words. Then texts, poems and songs. When you master it. I teach you other languages. About other worlds. Other arts."

Pressing her against his body Frollo ran his lips over her forehead. And said as he pointed to a letter on the cover of the book: "This is the letter A. The first of the alphabet. That has this name because it is original of the language, Latin where the beginning is composed by letters Alpha and Beta... Am I going too fast? Would you rather try to write it?"

She shook her head, listening silently, just absorbing the information. She looked at the book and just allowed him to talk, more than comfortable in his arms. She held onto him, her fingers curled into his shirt.

Esmeralda closed her eyes when he had read the beginning, enjoying his voice that read to her. She loved the sound of his voice, his grip he had on her, the kisses that he gave her every now and then. It was different that the person everyone told her to fear. Being the child in the Court of Miracles, she was always the one that had to be looked after and the top person to steer clear from was always Claude.

If Clopin could see her now, he'd have a panic attack and probably pass out. She laughed softly at that thought before she redirected her attention back to the book. "You're not going too fast. Keep talking," she gently ordered, her voice soft.

She felt at peace, at rest and she never knew that learning could be so… well, heaven like. His arms comforted her, her head on his shoulder relaxing. The gypsy smiled slightly. "I'll be able to show off in the Court," she teased.

"Grr! Oh you're so adorable!" Said the man with with no air: "Please! I'll continue teaching you I promise! Let me just do one thing... I waited so long! I can't anymore!" Frollo put down the book and kissed her desperately. Sliding his hand down and lifting her skirt as he slipped his hand over the girl's legs."

With his hand still rested on the girl's thigh he says breathlessly: "I'll regret it. But I need to say that maybe your class would be be more productive if you do not stay on my lap."

She let out a gasp, a deep blush forming on her cheeks. She looked up at him. "A-are you… what are you…?" She began, biting her lower lip. Esmeralda looked at the book. "I don't want to use up a lot of your time. I didn't want to. I mean, you have so much work. You do… and I don't want to waste your time.

"I…"she trailed off, not knowing what else to say. She didn't want him to stop. She had no will for him to stop. She felt a warmth spread from her stomach down, goosebumps lining up and down her body.


	7. Chapter 7

Frollo looked at the desk and then at the girl. And he said: "Looking at that table at that moment provoked a violent boredom in me and imposed an intolerable fatigue on me."

That being said he started to slide his hand again on the girl's thighs." Never mind that paperwork. I was so anxious that I worked too hard. I did the work in advance for at least on month."And he began to kiss her neck down to her bust. "Please stop me." That's all he could say before he buried his face in the girl's modest cleavage.

"I have no will to," she admitted, a deep blush on her cheeks. "I don't want you to stop. This feels amazing," she breathed out, groaning softly at his actions. Her cheeks were beet red, some sweat forming as the warmth grew more and more. She bit her lower lip to suppress another sound, tingling slightly at his hand on her thigh. She couldn't help it. It just felt too good to.

She had been touched like this once before when she had been fifteen by a man. It hadn't been wanted so she didn't enjoy it but now., now she wanted it. Now she loved it.

Hearing the girl's words and seeing that she was not jumping with a knife to cut his throat. He moved me by instinct. Frollo didn't know much about female anatomy beyond what he had seen in the books. But he knew he couldn't stop because otherwise he could turn a statue of salt.

Kissing and licking the girl's cleavage he slid his hand even higher up and into the center, between the legs of the girl he felt the shape of the mount of venus that was underneath the girl's underwear. So different from him.

Touching such a preciousness made his heart beat like a horse's heart. And he could only hear the blood in his ears. Desperately he pressed his desire against her body. His other hand that was supporting her, went to the side of her body, nearby her breast. And he squeezes it. Raising his head off the neckline he says: "I have any idea what I'm doing. Am I doing it right?" And then kisses her again.

"I-it feels amazing. I'm more than certain you are," she laughed breathlessly and moaned against his touches. She knew that he was unsure, sensed it and she knew that he didn't wish to embarrass himself. The fact that his heart was beating so wildly from just touching her caused her to become more excited, more aroused. She whimpered and bit the inside of her cheek.

Her hips jolted up slightly upon instinct at his hand in between his legs and a shiver of want and lust spread through her, surprising her at simply how strong it was. She stopped suddenly, a thought forming in her mind. She grabbed his wrist of his hand that was in between her legs. She focused on his face, staring at him dead in the eyes.

"If I allow you to continue this… If I allow you to touch me and if we are to go further, you will not just throw me to the side like other men do to other women?" She inquired, fear in her emerald eyes. She searched his dark ones, longing for an answer. "You won't just… Leave…? Pretend that you never saw anything? That you never said anything? Just throw me away like sewage?"

Breathless. He could only to whisper: "I'd rather die than spend a day away from you. Be mine. And I'll be yours." Frollo pulls a ring from his little finger. And put it on her finger. Holding her hand he kisses it. And add: "To promise to be with you is easy. So-very-easy. But and you? You promise not to cut my throat when I yell at you? When I stung you?"

He asked seriously. But his hand betrayed him and he continued to massage the breast where his hand was resting. However he didn't stop looking at her, waiting for the answer.

"I promise," she whispered, looking down at her ring. "How did you get such strong emotions in such a short amount of time?" She inquired, looking up at him with confusion evident on her face. She shuddered at his hand massaging her breast. "As long as you promise not to yell at me for every little thing? But… Why such the strong emotions?"

Frollo didn't believe she promised. She promised! It doesn't matter if she's lying. Or if she will manage to keep the promise. He is dead. Yes. He died and through an incredible mistake he went to heaven.

Purring he puts his face on the girl's bust again. His other hand explored over her underwear to the soft skin that was in the center of the girl. Wondering what it would be like if there was no such thing separating his hand from her body.

He said: "I can try to have more patience. But you're going to have to be patient with me too." Not caring that the words were being muffled in her cleavage.

"And I don't understand your question." He says and then opens his mouth and lightly raises his teeth over her breast, pretending to be eating an apple.

"How could you just so easily give me a ring and ask me to stay with you, to promise that I'll stay with you? You despise gypsies and I felt as though you've despised me for the longest time."

She spoke through panting breaths, her lower regions slowly, gradually becoming wetter the more he kept touching her. She whimpered and buried her face into his hair to suppress the moans, shaking, trembling at that point.

"I'll… I'll be patient with you. I promise but please, tell me… How could you so easily… Easily give me a ring and ask me to promise you to stay? How are we moving forwards so quickly? What part of me attracts you to me?"

Frollo was starting to get nervous. He did not want to talk. He just wanted to kiss her, touch her and worship her like a goddess.

With a sigh of defeat he stopped everything he was doing. Reluctantly he puts her skirt in place. And get up and help her up.

A little embarrassed by the urge of adjusting his pants he tries to do it discreetly. Holding her by the hand, he takes her to the couch where the two can sit.

Still holding her hand he says as he looks at the floor: "The truth is that the first time I saw you, my body was invaded by a violent shiver. And I felt what every normal man felt there. Desire. I was surprised at myself ... this ... feeling. I thought I had suppressed it in my teens. I was just going to suppress again. But then. You challenged me, cursed me, and tried to stab me. And then at some point I found myself unable to live without you."

Turning to see her face he says seriously: "The truth is that if you had not accepted me. If you had chosen to run away. I would have set fire to every house in this town until I found you. I've always been a devout man. When I devote myself to something. That thing is absolute."

Looking back at the ground he takes courage for a moment. His knee banging up and down. Closing his eyes tightly he says: "I fell in love with you! I've never loved anything! I was so confused!" He kept his eyes closed as he rocked his knees anxiously.

She watched the whole ordeal, listened with great curiosity, the feelings of lust and want diminishing. "Is that why you helped me when I got sick?" She inquired, kneeling down in front of him. "Is that why you let me talk back to you during the Festival of Fools? Why you let me kiss you…?"

Esmeralda sighed and closed her eyes, moving towards him. She unraveled his arms around his legs and moved his knees down, going into his arms in replacement, just holding onto him. "You're in love with me…" She murmured and let out a laugh at that statement for it was just too ludicrous to believe. She knew that he was unstable, crazy perhaps but now she was certain that he was downright mental with the fact that he fell in love with her so quickly.

The gypsy looked at him. "You know Clopin is going to have my head if he ever finds out about it… As well as the king… Anyone else… There'll be a revolt. Everyone will think that I have bewitched you and they'll want to see me hung or burned at the stake. Like during the Festival…" She looked at him and sighed. "But damn it all, I love you too. I shouldn't. I have every damn reason not to but I do… I love you…" She sighed with exhaustion and looked down at the ring on her finger. She took it off and placed it in his free hand. "If I get caught with this on anywhere, we're both in trouble. Keep it."

Frollo heard the words she provided so easily. It seemed so easy for her to say. He didn't believe the girl's words. She was too young. Although he wanted to believe those words, he knew he was a person that was at least difficult to be loved. "She thinks she loves me. I have to try to keep her thinking like that." He thought.

Frollo could only look at her with a expressionless face and blinking slowly. He looked at the ring on his hand.

Then he got up and went to the table. He opened a drawer and picked up something and went back to the sofa. It was a string of black wool. He looped her finger loose enough for her to be able to take it off and put it back like a ring. And then he did the same with his own hand. Creating two identical black woolen rings.

Holding her hand he kisses the new ring he made and then says: "There's a way for everything. Except death." Approaching to kiss her again he kisses her cheek and gets up. "Let's go to the table. You still need to learn twenty-four letters."

She sat there silently and sighed once he suggested going back to learning. "Fine…" She mumbled teasingly, going back into his arms. She stared at the handmade ring, smiling with comfort knowing that it was there. She looked over, seeing that Djali was asleep.

A few hours had passed and Esmeralda was half asleep, the lesson having went on for three hours. "We made it," she mumbled tiredly once they finished the small book that Claude had first got out. She let out a small laugh. She leaned up and kissed him deeply. "Love you," she whispered before she fell asleep in his arms, her head on his shoulder, her face near his neck, her breath on his skin.

"She said it again. Will she always say that? It is so good. But it also hurts. Like a stab in the lungs." He thought as he looked at the girl. Taking off the strands of hair that were covering her face. Admiring the small miracle in his arms.

Lifting her into his arms he thought embarrassed by the youthful thought. "If she was my fiancée I would hold her like that on our nuptial night."

He knew he was very pale and was glad she was asleep because she would see his red face. Walking toward the door he paused to poke the goat with his foot so the animal could follow him. And he went to his room, locking up as soon they entered. He put her on his huge bed where Midnight was sleeping.

Turning, he saw the goat looking at him. And then he picked up a cushion and set it on the ground near Esmeralda. The animal quickly lay down happily.

With a silent laugh he shook his head to the sides. Animals are easy to please.

He picked up another pillow and lay down on the sofa in the corner of the room. As much as he wanted to lie on her side. He was afraid. Afraid he was not as strong as he thought he was. If she had not accepted him, he would have taken her against her will. This side of him frightened him. But she accepted. So why be in a hurry? Taking a deep breath he relaxed and fell asleep while he brushed with his thumb the black woolen ring.

Esmeralda woke up in the middle of the night, not used to sleeping alone. She had frequently been sleeping with Clopin due to frequent nightmares and she felt more of a child than what she was every time that occurred yet Clopin was always happy to oblige, always happy to hold her. He was her big brother. She was his little sister.

She looked around the large room, confused on how she got there until she remembered what happened. She got off the side of the bed and looked down at Djali who was asleep next to Midnight.

The gypsy took a look and relaxed when she saw Claude lying asleep on the couch. She stared at him for well over an hour, taking in all of his features, her stomach warming as she stared at him. She was debating whether or not she should go in his arms and sleep or if she should wake him up and ask him to sleep with her.

The sofa did look big enough for both of them to sleep in but at the moment, she wasn't too willing to take that risk of waking him up and being put back on the bed. So she went with her second choice. She walked over to Claude, shaking his shoulder gently. She knelt down in front of him, just waiting silently for him to wake. She sighed after a while and laid down on the floor. It was carpeted so it wasn't too uncomfortable. She took his hand in hers, holding onto it tightly before she fell back to sleep.

Frollo woke with Midnight jumping in his stomach, as usual. But he realized something was holding his hand. When he sees the girl he releases his hand and tries to get her back to bed. While thinking: "What a crazy girl! Why didn't she stay in bed? When she wakes up I'll want a good explanation."

But Midnight was not happy to see that he was not the center of attention and he meowed very loud. "Mmeowwww!" Midnight awoken the goat that also bleated "Baahhh". With his eyes closed he waited to see if she would wake up or not. And to see that she was being carried in his arms.

Esmeralda didn't wake up all too much. She opened an eye slowly before she fell back asleep in his arms, more than comfortable. "Don't go," was all she mumbled before she fell back into a deep sleep, her fingers curled into his shirt, holding on for dear life.

She hadn't had a nightmare that night. It was a dreamless sleep. She felt the mattress beneath her and Djali bleating louder before she woke up, half in and half out of consciousness. "Djali, you little demon…"she mumbled. She saw Claude and just laid there, confusion in her eyes. She didn't know where she was and it wasn't processing that much yet.

With the relief that you did not get caught up in this situation. He glared at the animals with a ugly face, making them shut up. Putting her to bed he quickly left the room and locked the door behind him.

She went to the kitchen to get her breakfast and Midnight's milk. Before returning to the room, he told the maids that he was indisposed that morning and was not to be disturbed. Opening and locking the bedroom door again he put the milk for the cat and gave a carrot, that he had got hidden, for the goat.

Going uneasy to the bed he sat and admired her face for a few moments before shaking her shoulders. "Hey! Girl. You need to wake up ... you've slept outside your home. And you didn't eat anything yesterday because of my negligence. Hey! Are you listening to me?"

She nodded. "I didn't sleep with…" she began but trailed off, exhausted. She yawned and woke up, looking up at him. She offered him a smile. "Morning," was all she greeted him with.

Sitting up, she looked at Djali who ran over, bleating happily that she was awake. She jumped into her mistress's arms and the gypsy held her tightly. "I'm sorry about last night if you saw me holding your hand. I woke up and I usually sleep with someone due to my constant nightmares,"she explained.

"Do you sleep with whom? What kind of nightmare? Did you have one yesterday?" His expression was jealous with concern.

"I didn't have one last night, actually. I didn't dream but it was uncomfortable not to sleep with anyone. I usually sleep with Clopin. He raised me. He's sort of like my big brother and I love him so much. But not to sleep with him was strange. I was debating whether or not I should have woken you up last night but I decided against it. I just needed some form of physical contact."

All Frollo understood was that she slept with a man who was not her blood brother. But if they considered themselves as. Knowing that if he opened his mouth on that he would yell at her. After all, he was dying of jealousy. Then he pressed his lips together so that his mouth didn't open and just nodded.

He got up and picked up the platter with bread, cheese, grapes, and tea. And laid it on the bed. Then he took his belt, which he hadn't taken off since yesterday and was beginning to hurt and removed his boots and socks to be able to join her in bed.

Before climbing he looked at his feet and saw how big and pale they are, he had never paid attention to it before but for some reason he was ashamed to show so much skin to her. Disguising and swallowing, he climbs on the bed and sits down. Looking ahead he says while eating a grape: "Breakfast. I already gave a carrot to your goat too."

She went into his arms, pulling the covers over them. "You're jealous," she observed, "that I slept with Clopin. But he's just my brother. The love for him is different than the love I have for you. The love for him is stronger but it is only a sisterly love for a brother. I would never sleep with him in any sexual way."

Esmeralda looked up at him. "So don't be mad at me? Please? I don't have a lot of people that I trust who won't treat me like a child," she murmured.

She looked down at Djali who bleated, jumping up to get some food. She grinned and fed her some bread, smiling more when she ate it. "Finally. A meal I didn't steal…" she whispered and leaned against Claude.

Claude tried to hold on. But he was choking. "How can she say such things so easily ?! Love ... sex ... just thinking makes me embarrassed!" He thought as he coughed. Drinking some tea he feels better but still extremely embarrassed by the situation. By reflex, he was making a angry despite not really being.

She was hugging his torso. He could not resist, slowly putting an arm around her, sliding his hand down her small waist. Looking down he saw the top of her head but also saw her neckline. In this privileged position he could see everything. Knowing what was happening in his pants, he quickly looked straight ahead and continued to drink the tea in silence.

Esmeralda looked at him silently. "Please. Don't be mad at me. Don't…" She leaned against him more, her head resting on his chest. She herd the bells of Notre Dame ring. She stood and grabbed Djali. "I have to go. I'm sorry."

Frollo took her arm. And he said: "Wait! You will come back? I'll tell Madam Ethienne about you. She ... she will give access to the palace." With an intimidating look he stare at her face and whispers: "You have not said one thing yet... You talked so much ... but not that thing. I was waiting... But you didn't say that... my name. You can? Can you repeat it just one time before you gone? If you don't come back I'll have something to remember."

"I'll come back. I promise I will but I must go home. Ruben might…" she began but stopped. "Claude… I'll be back. I promise you. I don't leave the people I love. I swear that I don't…" she got on top of him, straddling him, her hands on his chest. "I love you," she whispered, nuzzling him gently, her face in his neck.

He hugged her so tightly almost too tightly. He wanted so badly to believe her. And then he looked up at the ceiling and said, "Oh, thank you SO much!"

Releasing the girl he opened the door allowing her to leave and just said with a placid face: "Tomorrow you tell me who this Ruben is."

"You don't need to know who he is… he isn't one you would like to meet. He's been after your head for the longest time," she admitted. She gathered Djali and kissed him once more before she turned and left the palace, going to the court.

Ruben greeted her, picking her up and kissing her deeply. "Hey, emerald," he smiled. She didn't kiss back attempting to get out of his arms.

Ruben saw fun in the small force she was making with so much effort. Looking at her he felt that there was something different about her. And he said: "And what? Are you hungry?! I'll bet you are! I stole some very good breads yesterday and they should still be good ... I'll share it with you if you give me something in return." With a malicious grin he waited for the answer.

Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him, Djali leaving to go into the tent. "What do you want in return?" She asked, her stomach knotting with fear at what he could possibly be implying. She bit her lower lip, still trying to get out of his arms. "Ruben. Let. Me. Go."

Her smile slowly turned into a face of anger. Shaking her, he said: "What's the problem ?! Are not you hungry ?! You spent the night away! Where were you?!"

She flinched from his anger, staring at the nineteen year old. "I'm not hungry," she whispered, becoming small and meek. Clopin was out, probably drinking so she didn't have a chance of being helped. "I was out in the forest."

"You are not hungry? Either you're lying or you've got food alone and you didn't want to share it with your companions!" Looking better at her, he grabs her hand and looks closely at the black ring on her finger. As he squeezed her hand while asked: "And what the hell is that!?"

She backed away and tried to leave, stumbling. "I just found it…" she took it off, putting it in her pouch. She bit her lower lip, watching him with fearful eyes.

Just staring at her with an intimidating he released her. She put her hands behind her back and said, "You're not going to tell me? Then I will find out by myself!" He turned and left.

Esmeralda watched him leave and let out a breath, relaxing from the fear. She went into her tent and saw him enter about an hour later. He pinned her down, searching her pouch and finding some coins. "What the Hell? Ruben, give those back!" He never worked for his own money and usually took from Esmeralda due to her being so vulnerable, small and easy to steal from. (Make her use the knife! Make a hole on him! If it were me I would boil a pot of hot water and throw it on his legs while he slept! ò_ó) (lol! XD)

"I'm taking my part! You are a selfish petty! You hide everything you gain from your companions! You selfish whore!" Yelled the young gypse.

"Rubem! Get off of her now!" Clopin shouted at the entrance of the tent.

The boy got up quickly and began to speak in an attempt to defend himself: "She spent the night away! He came back with a full belly and money! And with a ring on the finger!"

She pulled away, panting from the assault. She went to grab her dagger only for Ruben to grab it. She stood and ran to Clopin, going into his arms. "I didn't come back with a full belly. The money I earned was from dancing and the ring, a friend gave it to me!" She shouted at him, a rush of courage running through her.


	8. Chapter 8

Hugging protectively the girl Clopin was staring at Ruben. "I'm getting tired of it Ruben. I still have not hanged you because of your mother. Thank her. Now give me back her knife!"

"The knife is no longer hers. It belongs to me now," he smirked and pocketed it before leaving. He grabbed Esmeralda quickly. "Meet me in my tent tonight. You have to repay me," he winked before he shoved her away and left.

Esmeralda held onto Clopin tighter, trembling. "He keeps doing this," she murmured. "Why is he so violent?"

"Because he's an asshole." Clopin simply stated while still looking at the boy who was now far away.

"You're sleeping with me now. Get your things and stay in my tent. If he attacks you again, try to bite him, preferably in the face. Try to cut off an ear or lower lip." He said with a smile of satisfaction as he pictured the scene in his mind.

"Come on, I'll help you pack your things. Meanwhile you can talk more about this friend of yours who gave you this ring there. Is made of what? Could be at least copper... he must be very poor or a hunk."

She nodded and gathered her things. She laid in the tent silently later that night in Clopin's arms, asleep.

Ruben entered, walking over. "Esmeralda," he nudged her with his foot, Clopin asleep. She groaned and shook her head. "Leave me alone."

"Get. Up." He hissed and kicked her hard in the ribs, not wanting to wake up Clopin. She stood and rubbed her side, slowly following Ruben to his tent. She backed away when he shoved her down on the cot.

She glared up at him as he held her down. He was stronger than her and she was tired. She looked around, trying to find her dagger. She caught sight of it and went to grab it but was stopped. "Ruben. What do you want?"

She knew what he wanted and that thought terrified her. He wanted her. He wanted to claim her as his. Take her virginity. Make it so no one else would want her.

She was shoved off of him a few hours later. He had bruises on his stomach, face, sides, everywhere from her yet nothing stopped him from doing what he wanted. She grabbed her clothes with shaky hands and saw the stab wound she had given him. He grinned before he left to get it treated.

It was still the afternoon and Esmeralda had to go talk to Claude. She needed to see him. She stumbled to the palace of Justice and snuck back inside, knocking on his office door, waiting for him to answer her.

Frollo opened the door quickly. Today he knew she would come so he was wearing his full uniform. And he had cleaned his office that was always a mess with papers em books. He was already smiling when he opened the door but quickly became serious when he saw the girl's condition.

She was full of bruises and with blood on her hands. Placing her inside he took off his cloak and placed it around her. He locked the door and said: "But what happened to you ?! Was it one of the guards !? Tell me who it was I swear I'll hunt him down like a pig! I WILL BREAKING EACH BONE OF HIS BODY AND THEM BURNING HIM ALIVE! AND LEAVING HIS BODY FOR THE RAVENS TO EAT!" He finished the exasperated phrase with fury in his eyes and repeated: "Tell me what happened to you!"

She flinched at his yelling and pulled the cloak closer to her, her legs shaking, her face pale, fear palpable in her eyes. She went into his arms.

"Ruben," she whispered. "Ruben is three years older than me. He's nineteen and he's always been… picking on me, hurting me, yelling at me. He steals things from me and he's been the reason for many of my nightmares. He got upset with me when I went to the court. He saw the ring you gave me…

"I went to sleep with Clopin. He wanted to protect me but Ruben forced me to go into his tent. He had… pinned me down on his cot. I didn't know what he wanted until he began to touch me. I fought him but I was still tired and he's stronger than me…"

Her bottom lip trembled slightly as she whispered the next three words. "He raped me."

"He raped you." He stated the fact openly. Frollo was staring at the sword that was hung on the wall across the room.

With his gaze fixed on the sword he said: "You told me before that if someone's life was in risk you would choose not to follow the law. You'd let that person go. Is that what you want now? You want me to let the rapist go? Or do you want justice?" His fists were clenched with blood dripping from inside.

As much as he wanted to console her. He did not know how. And he was very hatred of himself and this man. At the moment there is no room for any other feeling.

Esmeralda shook her head. "No… I don't want him… I want him locked up but if his life is at risk, I don't…" She bent over suddenly, holding her stomach, a sharp pain rolling through her.

She trailed off and broke down right then and there, tears rolling down her cheeks fully.

Frollo knew he was a cold man but was surprised at himself at that moment. Picking up the girl, he cleaned his desk and set her on the table. Examining the cut on her belly he saw that she lost a lot of blood too quickly that's why she got dizzy, but she will live. With a line and a needle, he cleaned everything with alcohol. He burned the tip of the needle into the fire and drew the two sides of the wound together.

Seeing that he did a good job he wrapped the girl in his back cloak, covering over her face. Getting out of the palace, through the stable's door he took his black horse and went to Notre Dame.

Entering the church the priest went to him and seeing the blood in his hands and the girl in his arms the priest said: "But what is this Frollo? What happened? Did you do that?!"

Frollo just rolled his eyes and replied: "Of course! And I brought you here to see my work of art! She was stabbed you old fool! I'll take her to the Quasimodo! Go get some medicine to help!" The priest immediately turned away to obey.

Meanwhile Frollo went upstairs and shouted: "QUASIMODO!"

Quasimodo heard the cry of his master and quickly came to meet him: "Master? ESMERALDA?" Quasimodo was terrified to see his beautiful guardian angel in that state."

Frollo put her on a mountain of hay. And stroked her head as he spoke to the boy: "She was stabbed by another gypsy who wanted her. And I go after him and eat his liver. I'm counting on you to protect her."

Quasimodo chosen to ignore the "liver" part and went over to her side and took her hand and said: "With my life, master!"

Satisfied with the answer, Frollo left Notre Dame with steady steps and on his horse, he rode quickly to the post where Captain Phoebus was, and ordered: "I want men in all the gates of Notre dame. Not even a Gypsy enters. Not even a gypsy leaves."

Phoebus was confused by the order and said: "What, sir?"

Without patience Frollo shouted: "THE GYPSY ESMERALDA IS IN NOTRE DAME! SHE IS UNDER SANCTUARY LAW! DON'T LET HER LEAVE!"

"Yes sir!" Phoebus answered, startled by the scream.

Looking tiger-eyed to the horizon, he tooked the sword from the captain's waist and said, "FAST!"

"YES SIR!" Phoebus gives a strong touch to his white horse, that makes it run wild.

She was incoherent the whole while, not being able to tell what was happening. She let out a cry when he sewed up her wound, more tears escaping. She was trembling and she couldn't control it. She bit her lip before she fell unconscious.

Clopin grabbed Ruben, slamming him into the wall of the Court. "YOU RAPED HER?!" he demanded, shaking with fury. "YOU RAPED HER?! ESMERALDA DIDN'T DESERVE IT!" He closed his eyes, kicking him to the floor.

He kicked him again and again, almost beating him to the point he was barely alive. He picked him up, swinging him over his shoulder and dumping him on the ground in front of the palace once he saw the guards. "Arrest him," he hissed. "Fucking arrest him! He raped someone!"

Bryce looked up at him and down at the gypsy who was laying half dead by his feet. "I will," he whispered and gathered Ruben, setting him in the cell, closing and locking it. Ruben was conscious and coherent but everything hurt him.

Bryce caught sight of Claude, calling him over. "Someone is in the dungeons. A gypsy brought him in. He's beaten, half dead…" He sighed. "Clopin said that he raped someone. I'm not entirely sure who."

Frollo didn't believe his luck. "This Clopin his brother right? He took the wretch himself..." He thought and turning to the soldier Bryce, replied: "Apparently everyone knows this Clopin except me... When you see him again tell him that I have an urgent need to talk to him and that his sister is in Notre Dame. He will understand."

Giving a light touch to his horse he leaves slowly to the palace of justice where he intends to fulfill every promise he made to his beloved.

Bryce continued on his patrol and saw several children around the puppet theater cart. The children were begging to attend a presentation. But when the window opens Clopin says: "Not today children! Uncle Clopin woke up unwell today!"

Quickly the soldier approaches and says: "I have a message from the minister for you. He has an urgent need to talk to you. And your sister is in notre dame. He said you'd understand."

Turning, the soldier left, leaving the masked gypsy to contemplate what he had been told.

Clopin closed up the puppet theater cart and turned to the palace of justice before looking back at Notre Dame, debating on which one he should enter first.

He sighed before he went towards the Palace, going inside it after he was allowed in. He saw Claude and headed towards him. "You wanted to speak with me sir?" He inquired.

Quasimodo remained by Esmeralda's side. She was unconscious still, laying on the cot. He kept a steady eye on her, checking her breathing and pulse every now and then.

He sighed, wishing she was made of stone so she couldn't get hurt. This was the second time he saw her that way and he was terrified that if she somehow got hurt the third time, it may be dire.

Meanwhile Frollo was leaving the dungeon where Ruben was unconscious. He left two soldiers looking after him. After all, he wanted the boy alive to be able to torture.

Then a gypsy approached him and asked if he wanted to talk to him. He withdrew the hat from his head with his left hand and stretched his right hand offering for a handshake.

He said with a serious expression, "You must be Clopin. Esmeralda's brother. Please do not need to call me that way. My name is Don Claude Frollo. And I would like to ask for your sister's hand in marriage."

Clopin stared at him with an incredulous look on his face. "You. Want to marry Esmeralda?" He demanded. "You want to marry her?!" He yelled. "After you killed so many of our people?! I'll see you in Hell before I give you permission to marry her."

He sighed and relaxed. "How is she?" He asked. "How is she faring? Is she awake? How much did Ruben hurt her?"

Lowering his hand that was not shaked. Frollo put his hat back on his head and said: "She came to me after she was stabbed a thing that happened after she was raped. I don't know if you know this little detail." He said with irony as he walked the halls until arrived a room. Putting two glasses of wine, Frollo took a glass for himself and left the other there for Clopin.

Sitting down he continued to speak: "I sewed the cut. It was not too deep. But she lost a lot of blood. She's going to sleep for at least an entire day. If you keep the cut clean she'll live."

Stopping to drink big sips of wine he kept talking: "She accepted my ring." And he show out his hand where there was the ring of black wool.

"I can give her the life she can never have living in the hole where you live. Protection she clearly didn't have with you. This is the second time she faces death." Stopping he finishes his glass of wine in four gulps.

Looking at the bottom of the empty glass he whispers: "I would do anything for her."

He sighed and took the wine, listening. "And what makes you think you could keep her safer?" He mumbled, taking a sip. "I doubt you can. You're older than me. I've been protecting Esmeralda all my life and I've done pretty damn good…

"But I don't think she has the right taste in men. Especially if she's willing to marry you. So no, I don't want you to marry her. I want you to go down to Ruben, wake him up and do whatever the fuck you want to him. Kill him for all I care. Maybe if you do that for Esmeralda, I may consider it. I may just consider it."

He turned. "I'll be at Notre Dame," he mumbled and left with that.

Seeing the gypsy go Frollo gave a wicked smile. Satisfied with the answer he got he reached for Clopin's glass of wine and finished to drink it. And he spoke to himself while made a gesture with his hand like a soldier: "Yes, sir! My pleasure, sir!"

Meanwhile Clopin tried to enter Notre Dame but all the guards were blocking his entry. Hearing the screaming at the church door, the priest opens one of the doors and sees the soldier and the gypsy fighting. And says: "But what is going on here ?!"

"Priest! They will not let me in! I want to see my sister!" Clopin said angrily.

With a sigh, the priest put his hand on the soldier's shoulder and said, "It's okay. Just him. I take responsibility. If Frollo ask you can say it was me."

The soldier tried to stop it anyway but Clopin managed to get in because the priest came in the middle. Clopin runned up the stairs but get lost in the cathedral then he screamed for her name: "Esmeralda!Esmeralda!"

Quasimodo heard the screams and went to the meeting of those who shouted the name of his angel.

Ruben glanced up at him slowly, completely conscious at that time. His eyes narrowed as he watched him. "What the Hell do you want?" He growled. "So I raped someone. She was a gypsy. You should be happy. Hopefully I ended up killing her as well. Stabbed her good enough," he smiled more, not knowing he was threading in dangerous waters.

Quasimodo ran downstairs. "She's up here!" He called out. "She's up here. Hurry." He didn't want to leave her alone for a long while, just wanting to make sure she was alright. He went back to her side by the hay, holding her hand once again in his big ones.

Clopin saw the hunchback calling. And ran to where Esmeralda was looking at her brother sleeping on something that looked like a very luxurious black blanket. He looked at the hunchback and asked, "You gave her this blanket?"

Quasimodo shook his head and said, "No, this is just my master's cloak. It was he who brought her like this. I'm keeping the wound clean."

Clopin turns his attention to his sister and started remove the cloak of the way to be able to examine her better, he thought frustrated: "Only the damned arrogant monster cloak is more luxurious than anything I ever gave her."

But his thoughts are interrupted by the terrible vision of his sister covered with bruises and wounds caused by the young gypsy. Holding her hand he lowers his head and puts his forehead against the back of her hand and whispers as he cries: "Forgive me! I should have fought that bastard bastard I should have protected you! If I could I would have put you in the top of a tower with armed soldiers and a dragon to protect you! I would!" Them suddenly Clopin notices the woolen ring on her finger and had an insight.

Looking at her face, full of dark ematomas, he stroked her hair and thought: "Looks like he's done it, has not he? You are already in a tower surrounded by soldiers and with a faithful dragon at your side." Looking at the hunchback clopin says: "Thanks."

Meanwhile Frollo just stared at the boy with disdain behind bars, the boy his hands and feet chained to the wall. With hatred in his heart he thought: "And he thinks he's just like me. That I liked what he did. What kind of person these Gypsies think I am. How can anyone be so perverse?"

Esmeralda woke up, hearing his cries. Quasimodo was the first person who immediately took notice. "Are you alright?" He asked, taking her hand. She looked over at him tiredly and nodded.

"I've had better days, Quasi," she murmured and smiled slightly. She let out a small cry of pain as she moved, her whole body sore. She grimaced and relaxed against the hay, pulling the cloak around her, feeling comforted by the velvet and the way it smelled like Claude.

"Esme…?" Clopin asked slowly, catching Esmeralda's attention. "How are you feeling?" He inquired, worried. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, helping her sit up. He sat down when she cried out, pulling her close to him, wrapping his arms around her.

"Tired… weak… it hurts," she sighed. "My lower regions hurt. Where's Ruben?"

"Locked up in the palace. I hope that your minister is torturing Ruben." She merely nodded and fell asleep once again. He gently set her back down, trying not to disrupt her injuries.

Ruben smiled. "The whore deserved it," he grinned. "She had it fucking coming to her."

Frollo looked at that boy and saw himself. He knew he would have done the same. He was confused and angry that he felt weak about what he felt for the girl. This was consuming him, he could have done the same with her. Maybe worse. Looking at that boy trapped in the wall he saw him like the demon that had been exorcised from his own body and was was afraid of him. He looked like a demon. An unconsciously Frollo made the sign of the cross.

Rubben laughed at the signal the minister was making. But he stopped when he saw more four soldiers coming and opening the door of his cell.

"Get away from me! I tear your eyes out!" The boy cried insanely.

Frollo ordered: "Hold him firmly and I want this to be done well. I want him alive when you done."

The boy was shouting: "What are you going to do to me ?! You fagot, son of a bitch!"

Frollo smiled and said, "I'll make sure you're never going to commit this crime again. You know. This soldier's family owns a large pig farm. He grew up working there. That's why he's so strong. And that's why he's here."

Ruben laughed: "Oh will he hit me to death? Fuck you!" And then the boy spat saliva and blood on the minister's face. Who quickly wiped it with his sleeve.

Angry Frollo held his composure and replied: "No. His job was to castrate the most aggressive pigs." With that said Frollo leaves the cell while listening to the boy's cries.

Ruben stared on when he realized that none of the cries were ringing to his ears. He finally called out something that got the minister's attention. "I took her virginity!" He cried out loudly. "That's right. I took her virginity. She cried beneath me. She screamed when she began to bleed. She begged me… She begged me for death," he lied about that part.

"Oh yes. Didn't want to be alive anymore. Felt too shameful. She wanted death. She begged for it. And I… I granted her wish. So let her die. Let the wound kill her. God, she was so tight around me. So tight and she just continued to clench again and again and again and every time she did that, it was just that much more pleasurable for me."

He backed away. "I got what I wanted. I did. I don't care what you do to me now… Because she will never be the same. I bet she was trying to save her virginity for you but I stole it from her and from you."

Frollo rubbed his face. And he thought: "The bastard knows exactly what to say to torture my mind. He certainly is the devil."

Turning back to the cell he said: "Stop. Take his tongue first. Now."

Immediately two soldiers opened the boy's mouth, another pulled out his tongue with a pair of pliers, and the fourth soldier cut off with the knife that was incandescent with heat, that was reserved for another part of his body.

With a sigh of relief the minister said: "I have never felt such pleasure in the suffering of a worm. I'm a lot better." Smiling Frollo looked at the soldiers and said, "There. Now you can continue." And left that place.

Ruben let out a cry of pain, shaking, tears beginning to form in his eyes. The hot knife immediately shut the wound so it wouldn't bleed.

He took out a purple cloth, a piece of Esmeralda's skirt. He threw it out of the cell and by the feet of the minister before he left before he collapsed, writhing in pain.


	9. Chapter 9

Quasimodo was waiting patiently for Esmeralda to wake up or for Frollo to come back. He was watching Clopin who was quietly crying, holding his sister close to his chest, not wanting to leave. He wrapped the cloak tighter around Esmeralda once he saw her shudder in her unconsciousness.

Frollo took the cloth that the boy threw on his feet. He gave it back for one of the soldiers and said: "Make him swallow it when he wakes up."

Leaving the dungeon he went to the room where he had the conversation with the gypsy Clopin. There he broke everything he saw. And he punched a wall of stone until his fists were raw. He wanted revenge. He wanted so much! Taking a deep breath he picked up the bottle of wine he had shared earlier with the gypsy and drank to the end.

Leaving the palace of justice he arrived at the cathedral. But if before he was almost drunk before now he was well drunk. Stumbling down the stairs to the bell tower he managed to get where his Esmeralda was. Hatless, he probably lost it on the stairs.

Moving closer, he knelt down and stared at her with his head slightly turned to the side.

Quasimodo said: "Master? Are you drunk?"

Frollo didn't move but answered: "I do not know Quasimodo. Are you that way from birth or were you like this after a cart went over you?"

Quasimodo was not surprised by the answer and just stared at his master with the look of boredom.

Clopin moved him away, shoving him. "You're not going close to her if you're drunk," he hissed. "Not on my fucking watch. Touch her while you're intoxicated and I'll bash your fucking skull in."

He glared at him, gathering Esmeralda in his arms and holding the young girl close to him. He picked her up as he stood, the cloak falling off of the gypsy. He shoved past Claude, leaving the belltower.

He held her close, forgetting that the guards were standing there, making sure that he couldn't leave. He growled and turned to Claude, wanting to get Esmeralda away from him yet to no avail. He didn't want to drop her and heher nor disrupt any of her wounds so he held her firmly in his arms before beginning to tell Claude off.

"If you want my sisters hand in marriage, you're not drinking around her," he growled, pointing a finger against his chest, pushing him back. "Because I don't trust you in general and now that you're drunk, I'm definitely not going to fucking trust you. Take one sip too many of wine or anything else, you're the next one being hung. Not even your God can save you from my wraith."

Frollo smiled like a child that was being called attention by his mom. Putting his hands together as if he were praying, he lowered his head and looked up to see the gypsy. And said: "I'll be nice." And giggled.

Rolling his eyes back he looked at the minister and said: "Right... you're THAT kind of drunk, are not you? The monkey. It had to be. I bet he got drunk just with one bottle of wine."

He grunted as he climbed the stairway back to the tower. Looking back whenever he heard the sound of the judge's body falling to the floor. Almost laughing at the scene he said: "It's time to make the hem of this dress. You are not stoping stumbling over it."

Frollo nods, seeming to agree, and suspends his robe up. Making a bundle of cloth on his chest. Getting back to where they were all before, without falling anymore.

After Clopin puts his sister to sleep he feels that someone was nudging his shoulder when he turned around and it was Frollo holding the laughter with his other hand.

Clopin was very angry and said: "What do you want now, you crazy old man ?!"

Frollo replies: "I had an idea ... want to know what it is?"

Curious but suspicious Clopin nods and squeezes his eyes.

Too drunk to realize the scary smile he was making Frollo says: "What if. … if ... we make the boy eat his own manhood?"

Clopin rolled his eyes at the bullshit he had just heard, and only replied: "Dude. Go sleep. Please."

Quasimodo arrived and began gently pulling his master away and Frollo followed automatically while he giggled at his perverse silly idea. The hunchback had only seen his master drunk once. When his younger brother died.

Clopin curled up to Esmeralda, holding her close to him, waiting for Quasimodo to bring him to another cot. He waited for him to fall asleep before he left to go by Esmeralda and Clopin.

Esmeralda, herself, wasn't too happy in her unconscious state. She heard everything happening around her. She heard Claude's drunk version of him and she wasn't too fond of it.

She felt herself fall asleep and the dream began. She was laying in bed with Claude, wrapped in his arms. He held her tightly, kissing the top of her head.

His touch was magic as it ran up and down her body, stopping in between her legs. She groaned softly in pleasure then let out a cry of pain when he grabbed her by his throat. He slowly transformed into Ruben, holding her still.

She attempted to push him away only for him to have his way once more. She was trapped inside the dream, too weak to wake up, even to go to her regular unconscious form. At least she wouldn't be dreaming.

"Claude!" She called out, her back arching. "Claude!"

Her cry was heard throughout the tower the next morning and she woke up with a gasp, laying there, panting, her eyes wide. Clopin woke up, holding her tightly to his chest to calm her down. "C-claude… where's Claude? Where is he?" She demanded, her voice trembling.

Frollo heard his name. Is she calling me? Yes she is! Not knowing how, he was already in front of her. Sitting on her side. The girl was between Frollo and Clopin. The minister offered his arms for her to come to him and said: "I am here. I'll be forever." Too drunk to continue with his cruel steel mask.

"Claude…" She immediately went into his arms, moving slightly too fast, sending them on the floor, Esmeralda on top of him. She didn't care, just holding onto him tightly. She buried her head in his neck, tears rolling down her cheeks.

At first Frollo kept his hands up. And over her shoulder he looked at Clopin, waiting for permission.

He sighed before he relented, nodding, not wanting to see Esmeralda so upset. If she was comforted more by Claude, then so be it.

Pleased to be on the dirty floor, stinking of alcohol and hugging the girl. Frollo closed his eyes as he said: "Calm down. Easy ... Do not cry. Every tear of yours is like a knife in my heart." Frollo was never a good poet. But he had read many poems and tried to use what he remembered to distract the girl.

With his head against the wood of the floor he smiled and said: "It was only a dream... a bad dream. Did I ever tell you about dreams? A bad dream is the fear of the soul. And a good dream is the dream of the soul. And in dreams life is calm and you just need to dream to have anything. And who cares about the evil that torment us? If there is a dream that makes us happy and that one day can come true? Right? Tell me your dream my little ballerina. Tell me. I will do as the old poet said he would do once, I will offer you pearls of rain from countries where it does not rain. I will dig the earth until after my death to cover your body of gold and lights. I will make a kingdom where love will be king and where you will be queen."

Esmeralda let out a soft laugh as he finished, still crying, tears still rolling down her cheeks. "Why must you have such a way with words?" She inquired weakly, struggling to catch her breath, pain flowing throughout her body, especially where she was holding tightly since she was straining her muscles but found no reason to let him go. She was terrified that he would disappear if she did.

"Why must you be the way you are? Why must you be older than me? Why must… Why must you be minister? Be the person that all my people hate? Why can't you be a gypsy like me? Why can't…" She trailed off, the pain becoming too much. Clopin noticed this and took hold of her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her towards him, attempting to lay her back down only for her to cry out and grab onto Claude once more. Clopin shook his head at that and laughed.

"Always so stubborn, my little emerald," he murmured gently, watching the two as she went back into his arms, laying on the ground with him. Quasimodo was watching from a distance, not wishing to interfere with them and risk his master or Esmeralda being upset with him. Besides, he had Djali to keep him company. All the while,s he had followed the group there and was sleeping peacefully next to the hunchback.

Looking at the little girl he replied: "My parents died of the plague when I was young. I don't remember them much. But I have an old memory. My mother was not studied. She was just a housewife. I asked my mother why I was born this way. She told me that God created me for a purpose. Everything is planned. To question and fight against this is to torture yourself. Because what is, is. Those were the wisest words I've heard. And comfort me in an unspeakable way. I hope it helps you too."

Frollo was in a catatonic state. Suddenly nothing was as important as before. Nothing was so urgent. Fondling her hair he said as he stared at the ceiling: "I could be a minister. I was not born a minister. I was born just an ordinary man. I could go back to being one. If you want to."

She shook her head. "I don't mind the fact that you are minister. I just… You've made a reputation that caused many people to dislike you and to go against you…" She sat up, straddling him, staring into his eyes, forgetting about Clopin watching them. "I don't care what you are. But I do care what other people think of you, especially my people. They despise you…" She sighed and shook her head. "But I love you no less…"

Her thoughts suddenly shifted to another topic. "Where's… Where's Ruben?" She inquired, nervous, not truly wishing to speak with him. She just needed peace of mind that she was safe and that the person who stole something so precious to her was no longer walking free or going by her anytime soon.

Her new position made every skin on his body turn red. To avoid the embarrassment he only closed his eyes and continued speaking and ignored the question of the gypsy boy: "Then we fled. I use another name. And start another reputation. For everything there is a way. Except death!"

"You're still drunk… Still intoxicated. I can't run away. Neither can you. I don't want to run either." She got off of him and began to stand, Clopin immediately standing with her, wanting to catch her in case she fell. She stumbled and he caught her before she lost her footing entirely, holding her close. "Clopin… Can we… Go back to the Court?" Clopin turned to Claude. "You have to give out the orders so we can leave."

I ask tomorrow then! Standing up as he stands leaning against the walls he repeats: If you think I'm too drunk to think straight then I'll ask tomorrow. And the day after tomorrow. And then the day after, after tomorrow.

Fixing his hair and his clothes to have a little more dignity he looks at her and says: "About the demon boy... he was delivered to me very injured, is trapped in the dungeon. All wounds are being treated. He will live. His crime is not paid with death, unfortunately. Since he was caught you can leave. Remember to keep your wound clean."

Down the stairs frollo finds his clean hat and puts it back on the head. Going out the door he orders the soldiers to return to their posts. Turning to the girl he says : "I'm going to resign. I can't continue in my position anymore." He said as he tried to hide his wounded fists from yesterday.

Esmeralda looked up at him, laying in Clopin's arms. "I don't want you to resign. Please… Don't resign. I don't want you to. You have a great life here. I'll stay with you if you continue to be minister, I promise. I don't want you to resign," she repeated, her voice slowly growing weaker and exhaustion swept over her quickly. She took his hand in hers. "Promise you won't resign?" She inquired weakly. "I don't want you to throw away your entire life's work for me… I'm not worth it. I'm not worth any of the trouble I've been causing you…"

She became quiet after a while and closed her eyes, falling back asleep in Clopin's arms. Clopin said nothing to Claude before he turned and left after being escorted out by a guard. He went to the court, making sure Djali had followed which she did.

Frollo got me a horse that was still waiting for him near the cathedral, when he was rubbing the animal's neck, he said: Good boy. You believe she does not feel worthy. What an idiot girl. Who is not worthy here is me. And it's not because of this that I'm going to give up. Menkind are not worthy of heaven, but nor do we stop trying to reach salvation. Right, Snowball?

The horse nods as if agreeing. Laughing Frollo returned to the courthouse to take care of the incredible headache he was feeling. Determined to stop being a minister of justice.

Esmeralda sat in bitter silence two days later. She was waiting for approval to leave the Court and go see Claude. She had missed him terribly and the last time she had seen him was in his drunken stupor. All she could hope was that he was at least better now.

Standing, she kept her arm around her stomach, careful not to disrupt her wound as she saw Clopin walk inside the tent, Djali standing along with his mistress. "I'm allowed to go see him, yes?"

He looked down at her and sighed before he nodded. "Yes. But please be careful. Mind your wound, yes?" She nodded and smiled, hugging him before she left.

She arrived at the palace and went to go to Claude's office only to catch sight of the door that led to the dungeons. She so desperately wanted to go to Ruben, to ask him why he did what he did but Claude was top priority. She hurried to the door and knocked on it, silently waiting for a response.

"Meowww…" Midnight came out, rubbing his fur gently on the girl's legs. As if to say: "Hello, how long."

Frollo didn't hear it, he was sleeping on top of several papers. As usual. His hands are dirty with coal. He was without his hat and was without his white blouse. That was on the floor, dirty with wine. Just wearing pants and boots. And the fire of the fireplace was almost out.

Esmeralda slowly entered the room, being cautious about it. She looked at the disarray and she bit her lower lip at the scene. He had been drinking again and no doubt was passed out drunk. She knelt down to the shirt and hat, placing them on the desk before turning her attention to Claude.

She looked silently at him, taking in his every detail before she turned her attention to the papers, glancing over them, still having much difficulty reading. They never truly finished their lessons. She hesitated before she placed a hand on his pale shoulder and gently shook him in an attempt to wake him.

Frollo opens his eyes slowly. When he looks up he sees Esmeralda and says: "You have come. Or is this a dream?"A little confused because of the headache he was feeling. And a sheet was still glued to his face. A visible part has drawing tha it seemed to be a woman.

She smiled gently at him. "It isn't a dream… What's this?" She carefully peeled the paper off of his face, looking over it, her eyebrows furrowing as she looked at the woman.

"Ah… you liked? It's you." Said the minister still catatonic. " I did not want to forget you. It's been a while since I've been drawing. Sorry if it was not very good."

Frollo drew her seated with her white goat at his side who looked at her in admiration. And she looked forward. Staring at the one who drew her with deep eyes and a shy smile on his lips. There were many flowers around her and on her head. But they are not very clear ... almost like a draft. As if who drew, doesn't remember how to do it.

Esmeralda looked at the drawing and smiled. "It's beautiful," she whispered. "I didn't know you drew. Perhaps you should do that rather than be minister," she teased and folded it. "Do you mind if I keep it?" She inquired, looking over at Frollo for permission.

The minister smiled. And he lowered his head so that she could not see his red face. Then he replied still looking down: "Of course, but only if you let me do another one. Otherwise I'll be left with none. With a live model it is much easier."

She smiled slightly and nodded. "Sure. Depends on how long it takes though," she whispered. "When would you want to do it?"

"Now! Let's make you like an angel, with long white wings! Or riding on a unicorn! What do you think? What do you prefer? I will do it fast!" No doubt he was happy. Claude was arranging all papers from the table and putting everything, without care, into a drawer. Leaving only blank papers. Very excited he took the piece of coal that was on the floor and looked at the girl waiting for response.

The atmosphere was almost dark as the fire in the fireplace was almost out. And the minister's lips were already purple with the cold. But he did not seem to care or at least did not notice, since he was very excited.

"Perhaps a more realistic approach?" She smiled, more than happy to see him this way. "It's dark in here. Cold… Do you think we can light a fire?" She went over to the fireplace, the floor cold beneath her bare feet as she walked off the red carpet, Djali just deciding to stay on the carpet.

"Cold? Ah ... yes ... you're right. Frollo holds her hand and brings her closer to the fireplace. He kneels and feeds the fire, rapidly growing bigger. Lighting up the whole room. Still kneeling Frollo graciously grabs one of the girl's feet rubs with her hands. And he says: "You need shoes."

With the light he realizes that his sleeves are not covering his arms, in fact he realizes that he is without a blouse. He quickly rises covering his chest with his arms. And he says: "Ah! Do not look! I'm not appropriate!" Looking around he looks for his clothes.

"Claude!" She stood quickly and went over to his wine stained shirt, gathering it and shaking her head. "There is nothing to be ashamed of. It's alright. It's just you, me, Djali and Midnight. We don't mind. But I don't think you should wear this." She looked at the large stain before folding the shirt and placing it on the desk. "I'll wait here if you want to get another shirt. I promise I won't touch anything…" She walked over to him, gently grabbing his upper arm. "Besides. I like you like this," she winked to tease him, wanting him to pull out of his comfort zone.

"How can she say such embarrassing things ?!" The minister thought as he tightened his arms around his chest. For her do not see his face he turns on his back to look for clothes. Showing her his back full of fine scars.

Her eyes widened as she saw the many scars and her throat tightened as her mind went over the thousands of possibilities of how he got them. "Claude, how… The scars…" She began, her voice becoming smaller, her eyes saddening as she gently traced an old scar with a finger in an attempt not to hurt him. "How did you get these, if you don't mind me asking…?"

His eyes widen and a word escapes his mouth. Damn it. He goes to his chair where his cloak was and places it around his shoulders. Giving him a little more comfort. Looking at the girl with relief he goes to her laughing uncomfortably. "Ah... So. This ... this is nothing!" He scratches his head and looks around, looking for something to change the subject.

"Ah! Look. Let's read this book today? It is very interesting and it is easy! What do you think?"

She watched him as he ignored the subject. He didn't want to show weakness. That's what she assumed. She looked down, sighing. "Can you tell me? It's not nothing. With so many scars and… They look like whip marks," she whispered. "Please. Just…" She looked into his eyes. "How many times have you seen me weak?"

"Never. You're a fighter." He said seriously.

She shook her head. "How many times? Three? Four? When I got tired and fell asleep in the main hallway? When I died from that fever? How about when I was raped and stabbed merely a few days ago? You've seen me weak so many times… And I admit it. I'm weak. I am. So why can't you admit the same? Where did those scars come from? Please… I'm worried."

With a sigh he sat on the couch and call Djali to get close to him. The goat goes happily and offers its head to be caressed. Frollo placed his elbow on his knee and rested his chin on his hand as he caresses the goat with his other hand.

With an empty expression he says: " You really want to know, isn't? Is nothing. Really. I did it to myself. It's been a while. I was young. I wanted to be a priest. But I don't had what is needed to be one. So I struggled to change. Whenever I was wrong I corrected myself. That simple. But it didn't work very well. I did not pass in the end."

Stopping caressing the goat he relaxes his back to the couch. Looking at the girl he says with a yellow smile: "But I served my God as an ecclesiastical judge. And I'm a minister today! Who would have thought ... the worst student became a minister. Those altar boys today must be old and dying of envy, right ?!" With a laugh he tried to disguise the discomfort of having to talk about it.

Rubbing his hands he says: "Well now that I've said it. We could read that book, could not we?" He said again, trying to change the subject.

"You whipped yourself," she whispered, coming to that horrible and bitter realization as her stomach sank and knotted. She heard the discomfort in his voice, saw it in his eyes. She sighed and nodded. "Alright," she mumbled and sat on the couch next to him. "Read it to me? I'll follow along," she whispered, leaning against him as she relaxed, her mind beginning to wander, however, to what he said.

Esmeralda saw the book open but she wasn't in the mood to read, especially not after what she had been told but allow him to do what he needed so he could feel better. She wanted to comfort him, for him to open up more but she knew that she would just have to wait. The process would take time. Much time.

"Thank God she stopped asking." He thought as he picked up the book. The minister knew that there was nothing in his past that was worth telling the girl.

The best part of his life has now begun. He just wants to talk about, now.

Opening the book, he said quietly, as he chose the page you want to read: "I ask your hand to your brother."

Her attention was immediately brought back to Claude once that finally registered. "I… You did…? What did he say?" She inquired, looking up at him. Her black wool ring was gone, having been destroyed by Ruben.

"He said he might consider it. If you still want me. We can get married today and we can go to Italy tomorrow. I've heard that the food is very good there." The minister said with a little embarrassment, too insecure to look at her.

"No," she whispered and shook her head. "No. I can't…" She stood and shook her head. "I can't. Claude. Not now. Not with everything that has just happened. I barely know you. You barely know me and I just can't…" She looked at him, biting her lower lip. "This is a lifetime commitment and I wish I could tell you that I would happily accept and that I love you enough to. But I don't. Not yet…"

She turned away and slowly began to leave. "I can't, Claude. I can't… I… I need to think about this." She left the room with her goat and closed the door behind her before she left the palace completely.


	10. Chapter 10

Frollo tried to go after her. But he realized she didn't want him around her. Then he stopped and just watched her go.

Going to the fireplace he heard: "meowwww." "I know midnight. I'm stupid."

Someone knocks on the door and quickly Frollo feels hope to be the green-eyed girl he adores. Then answer: "Come in!"

But for his disappointment, was only Madame Ethienne. That says: "Wow, you seem so disappointed to see me. You thought it was the girl, did not, sir?"

Frollo didn't answer, just snarled and turned back to the fireplace.

"You know, my lord. If you will allow me, I would love to help you. I know I'm just a housekeeper ... but I've known him since you was a boy. And I genuinely care about you."

The minister softened at the words of the old lady, who raised him as his mother. And he answered: "You can not help me. I'm stupid. And I scared her. I don't even know what I did wrong. I was just honest. But she looked offended."

The old lady knew she would not get much details. She knew the minister was a very reserved man, had always been since he was young, so she had to help him with what she understood about the situation. Saying:

"Well, if she's upset ... have you tried to grovel?"

Indignant with suggestion he turns to the little lady and says: "I AM NOT A MAN WHO GROVEL!" Crossing his arms he continues with angry expression. And look at the old woman for a few moments before continuing: "Grovel, you say?"

Smiling Ethienne says: "yes ... grovel. Flowers also help. And try to be less honest. Go slow."

Without patience the minister throws his hands forward while saying: "I am old! I'm dying! I do not have time to lose! I'm in hurry!"

Shaking her head, she replies, "That was always your worst flaw." And leaves the room leaving the minister alone with his thoughts.

Turning around he looks at the white cat and says: "Damn it."

And he leaves his desk, wears clean clothes, arranges his hair, and takes his horse to the city. Where he buys shoes for her and a bouquet of flowers. He walks around town hoping to find the girl but soon realizes it was not the best idea. As the sinister minister was walking around town with a bouquet of flowers. Attracting many curious looks and some even laughing.

With the crowd turning their attention to someone, Clopin had to take in who was attracting them. He stopped when he saw Claude and he couldn't help but burst out laughing. Him, holding shoes, looking around, with a bouquet of flowers in his hand was priceless to say the least. He laughed more and shook his head. "Mon dieu," the gypsy laughed.

He caught sight of Esmeralda and ran over to her. "Come, come. You must see this," he smiled and then he saw the look in her eyes when she caught sight of Claude herself. She immediately snatched her arm out of his grasp and left quickly in the other direction, confusing her brother like figure. He merely smirked. He didn't think that Claude's love interest would take too kindly in him being laughed at or observed. But that wasn't it. No. It was something more.

He hurried after her before she could go any further. "Where are you going exactly? What's the rush?"

"No rush," she lied.

"Oh, of course there's no rush. No rush to be alone perhaps. Or to think," he grinned.

"Clopin. I don't want to talk about this. Claude proposed something that…"

At that, his eyes darkened and his grip unconsciously tightened around her arm. "What did he propose?" He demanded. She said nothing once more.

"Just. Leave me alone…" She sighed and got out of his grip, turning and leaving quickly, now running into the wooded area around Paris.

Seeing that he was only making a fool of himself. Frollo returned to the courthouse where he saw Ethienne at the door. He gave her the bouquet of flowers.

"Take it. Forgive me if I screamed at you."

"Thank you...You didn't find her, did you?"

"No. She does not want me to find her." He said looking down at the floor, his face defeated. Until someone said: "She's in the forest!"

Turning Frollo sees Clopin and speaks: "You. Ah ... thank you. But I'm not going there. Frollo slowly removes the ring of wool from his finger and dropped it to the , give these shoes to her. She needs at least the rainy days."

Turning, he begins to pound the reigns of his horse, toward the stall. Clopin looks at the little shoes in his hands and says: "Wait there man!"

Clopin ran over to Claude, handing him the shoes. "She's not going to wear them no matter what you say. She's a very, very stubborn girl if you didn't know already which is why she isn't exactly an easy kill," he smirked and sighed. "Look. You asked for her hand in marriage, didn't you? And whatever you brought up turned her away from you but that doesn't mean that you should give up. She'll come around. One way or another. Give her time. A week, a month. Hell, maybe even a year if you're willing to wait that long but she'll come around. I'm not giving her the shoes. I don't know when I'll see her again but I'm not giving her the shoes either way. She won't wear them." He nodded to Claude then turned and left.

Claude felt all the sadness in him turn into anger. Picking up the shoes, he throws them on the floor and stomps as he says. "DAMN. Nothing I do is right! I was born to be wrong! I'm tired! Go to hell, you gypsy!" Extremely irritated frollo take the horse to the stable. There he begins to take off his armor cape and opens his white blouse. Rolling up the sleeves he begins to clean the stable with anger and vigor. While cursing all the few swear words he knew.

Stable officials have seen this happen before. A few years ago the king refused a request Frollo had made. Making him angry for days. In an attempt to release all his energy he began to do manual labor until he became exasperated. Knowing this they all left discreetly, because if they went in his way they would be in trouble.

And that was the last time they heard from Esmeralda for days to come. She wasn't seen in town, wasn't seen in Paris, hell, wasn't even seen in the neighboring towns. She wasn't in the forest and the only thing left of her was Djali who appeared back in Paris a week after she left. The goat slowly approached the stables, seeing the doors open. He entered and laid down in a corner on a pile of large straw.

Phoebus saw Djali pacing the city. He was an easy goat to recognize. Then he discreetly followed the goat in the hope of finding Emerald. But he was disappointed to see the animal go to the stable of the palace of justice. He leaned over the wooden fence and said, "Do you know where it is?" Well, could you tell me if she's alright, my little friend? with a sigh the captain bows his head and says: I'm talking to a goat. That must be pathetic painting.

Djali just looked up at him in response, a slash on his side which was slowly but surely healing. He laid his head down, bleating pathetically. He was waiting for Claude, wanting him since he didn't have Esmeralda.

Phoebus saw the bruise on the goat, but he was not surprise, since without his mistress he must have hurt himself. Before leaving he said: "You will be safer here, little friend." Leaving the stable he closes the door so the goat doesn't run out.

And then he goes back to town to look for Clopin. "Maybe he does not have any news ..." The captain thought.

Arriving in the square the puppet wagon was there but with the doors closed. Some kids were around looking sad for not having the show.

Approaching the captain's wagon slam the door and then Clopin opens it and says: "Sorry kidos, today Uncle Clopin will not- Oh. Are not you too big for puppet shows, captain?"

"We needs to talk." Said the captain with a serious face.

Clopim replied sadly: "I don't know where she is ... everyone is looking for her but she has always been good at hiding. But at least she sent word for someone ... she never stayed so long without send news."

The captain puts his hand on the gypsy's shoulder and says: "Then let us search for her with more... devotion."

Clopim responds with concern in the look: "Are you suggesting?"

"Yes." The captain answers.

Meanwhile Frollo was destroyed. He had not slept for days and barely ate, spent hours staring at the fireplace, and several palace officials saw that he murmured words without meaning, as though he were discussing with someone. Some had thought he had gone mad, but others like Madame Ethienne knew well what was going on.

With no strength to bear what was happening she goes to him and tries to talk: "My lord, you can not be like this anymore. At least eat, when the girl comes back she will be sad to see you in this state."

Frolo was leaning over the fireplace, sweat oozing from his face from the heat staring into the fire he replied: "She will not come back."

"So go after her, master. You're not going to give up like this, are you?" She was already clutching her little fists, indignant at the minister's lack of initiative.

"She does not want me around. Everything I do is useless and wrong. You said be patient. I am being. Patient."

The old lady was already crying. Going to her she gathered all her strength and with courage turned the destroyed man to him to look at her. "Look at me boy! What if she's in danger ?!"

The minister was not shocked and only replied placidly: "She knows how to take care of herself."

Now she has lost all her composure. And slapped the minister's face. Shocked he stood still and wide-eyed.

"Wake up stubborn boy! You will go outside and you'll only come back when you find the girl! The lady began to push the minister out of the room."

Very shocked at the situation to reply he just kept walking.

Esmeralda silently stood in the middle of the forest, having been walking for such a long time, thinking, not being able to think of anyone else except Claude Frollo and his proposal. She had lost Djali a while back. He had been tired and she had fell asleep only to wake up to see him gone.

She knew he could sense his way back. She wasnt worried for he had gotten lost before and he always came back to her. He would be at Paris by now no doubt. But now, she didn't know where she was. She silently sat down against a tree, eating her bread that she had brought for the trip.

The gypsy was running low on supplies as well as energy. She looked around, trying to find where she had just came from. She was lost but she wasn't worried. The forest couldn't go on forever, now could it? She would eventually stumble across a town before winter would begin. She could simply ask for directions given at the townspeople would be friendly enough.

"You'll get through this," Esmeralda mumbled tiredly one night, angry and bitter tears in her eyes. She wanted to fall asleep in Clopin's arms, wake up to see Claude, go and earn coins. She wanted to go back and she regretted letting her mind wander and just allowing her legs to walk wherever they wanted.

She sighed and began to climb up a tree like she did every night to avoid any bandits, something Clopin told her. She pulled her cloak close to her. It was heavy wool. She had found it on the forest floor and it was in almost mint condition. With that, she began to fall asleep as night fell.

Djali looked up at the door, hearing footsteps and he stood, walking over and sitting down, waiting for whoever would come out, hoping that it was Claude.

The door of the stable opens and Djali is happy to see Clopin. The animal jumps and feasts around the gypsy. And he says: "Ah, there you are. The captain said you were here."

Clopin crouches to pet the animal and begins to say: "Hey! Why didn't you come home? Got crazy?! Ah?" Suddenly the gypsy sees a plant twig tangled in the long fur of the animal belly. Carefully not to hurt he puchos the branch and thinks: This is olive tree. There is a forest area with some of them. We used to go sometimes there, to harvest olives in the summer. But it's deep inside the forest ... it's dangerous to go it alone. Perhaps.."

Suddenly Clopin stands up and scream: "SHE MUST BE LOST! SHIT!" Happy Djali runs after the gypsy."

Meanwhile Phoebus goes to Frollo and says: "Your Excellency, the Gypsy girl. Esmeralda. She is no where. Her brother has no news either. He's worried, he said she's never done this before."

Frollo was looking out the window looking at the stars, hearing this news only made him even more worried, he was feeling guilty, feeling that he should have looked for her earlier and then replied: "I know you want her captain. But if I kill every man who desires her, there will not be many men left in Paris."

Phoebus feels a chill with the minister's assassinous intent. And stand in silence.

Frollo continues: "Gather all the men, tomorrow morning, let's look more carefully. I'll find her even if I have to set fire all over Paris!" Frollo bangs his fist on the window making long latch on the glass."

Phoebus nods and leaves the room in silence to obey orders. He did not like what he heard. Maybe it was a mistake to bring this news, clearly made the man much more worried and desperate.

The gypsy in the tree groaned softly as she heard voices late that night. She opened her eyes just in time to see an arrow go whizzing past her. She looked down, seeing men under the tree with torches, daggers, bows and arrows and she felt her blood run cold.

"Hey! Come down here, gypsy!" He called out, having a thick German accent in his French dialogue.

"Shit, shit, shit," she cursed beneath her breath, growing pale with fear. She froze as one man began to climb up the tree and she began to climb higher, knowing she couldn't get away. She felt him attempting to grab her cloak and her skirt. She kicked him harshly once he did, knocking him off the tree. He fell on the forest floor, the man with the bow beginning to aim again.

She jumped down, beginning to run off, the men following after her. "Think, think, think. Oh god! Think! How can I get out of this one?!" She had no escape method. She was lost, she was tired, hungry. She couldn't do anything more. She just had to keep running.

And she fell. She collapsed about an hour later, exhausted. "I'm sorry," she whispered tiredly as she was grabbed. "I'm sorry, Clopin, Claude… Djali… Phoebus…" she was certain she would be killed now. She was more than certain.

"We won't kill you," one whispered in her ear. "We won't… You'll be sold as a whore," he grinned. "You're a gypsy. You should be used to this."

She groaned softly and slammed her elbow into his stomach, finding new energy to keep going. And she did. She kept running, her chest burning but she couldn't stop. She couldn't. She just kept running, hoping she would somehow be going the right way and would arrive in Paris.

Clopin was riding as fast as the stolen horse could run, with just the moonlight he was not sure he could find her. Until he sees lights of torches and voices that seemed to speak in another language. Sneakily Clopim ties his horse in a tree and tries to get close to hear what the men were saying.

Foreigner1: That Gypsy girl escapes very fast!

Foreigner2:Never mind, she must be a beggar, we would not have anything to steal.

Foreigner3:Oh, but at least we could have some fun!

The three men began to laugh and kept on looking for her as they shouted, "Come here girl! We will not hurt you!"

Clopin felt a bad feeling and thought: "Shit. It must be her. She was here! My men have not arrived yet, I can not face them alone! Shit!" His thoughts are interrupted when he sees one of the men separating himself from the group and entering the forest.

Clopin smirks and follows the man. When the stranger places the beast armed with an arrow at the side of a tree and opened his trousers to pee clopin arrives at the back and puts his knife on the man's neck.


	11. Chapter 11

His words melted her heart to the point where she felt obligated and she wanted to kiss back. She did want to kiss back the other times but fear had been holding her, restraining her. She wrapped her arms around his lower back carefully as not to hurt him anymore than what he already was before deepening the kiss. She backed away, a deep blush on her cheeks but her eyes dull, lacking the usual spirit they had in them. She was tired, worried still, fearful of something that might not even exist.

Frollo smiled. And still with his eyes closed, he breathed a sigh of relief. As if the whole universe were now in order and not a single problem existed to be solved.

Slowly opening his eyes, he stretched out his hand and said, "Can you at least stay closer to me?" When he takes a step toward the girl a paper falls out of his pants pocket. Flying to the girl's feet. Frollo sees and immediately tries to catch.

She gave him a slight smile and nodded. She knelt down to the paper and picked it up, not looking at it, seeing that he wanted it back. She handed it to him silently, placing it in his hand before taking his other hand, intertwining their fingers. She leaned against his chest and sighed. "I love you," she mumbled into his neck.

Frollo took the paper with gratitude that she had not looked. Feeling the girl's warm embrace and breath on his chest made him even more nervous. His knees began to shake and he feared he could not stand for long. And then she said the words. The words he had never said to her. And she had said so many times. He wanted to say so bad too, but he had a huge mixture of fear, shame and shyness preventing him. Then he took the decision.

"You always say that thing. It seems so easy! But despite what I feel, I've never ... never had the guts to talk too. I'm a coward." Frollo was extremely red and opening the paper with trembling hands he said: In my alcoholic stupidity I felt guilty for my inability to speak and I thought I could write it. But I ended up writing a lot of words minus these three. It's not very good... I think. I'm not a poet but, I tried." Looking expectantly Frollo waited for the girl's reply.

She looked down at the paper and felt him shake. She looked up at him and blushed a deep red at what he was admitting. "I can't read. You'll have to read it to me," she whispered. "I did pay attention but I'm not… Fluent, I suppose. I wouldn't know the word for it," she mumbled, embarrassed.

"I hate being so low beneath you, you know," she sighed. "Since we're admitting things. You somehow always make me feel lower than you. And I try to become equal but it never works. Every time I tried… It never works… And I'm so sorry."

Frollo did not quite understand the girl's words. But he liked it anyway. And he answered: "I like this new word. 'Sorry' I think I can try to use it once in a while." Smiling and too nervous to stand Frollo sits down carrying Esmeralda by the hand. So that she would sit on his side.

Without the courage to look at the girl he reads his little poem while holding her hand:

"I know and you know, since life wanted to./ That nothing in this world will take you away from me./ I know and you know that distance does not exist./ That all great love is only too great if it is sad./ Therefore, my dear, do not be afraid to suffer./ For all the ways lead me to you./ Just as the ocean is only beautiful with the moonlight./ Just as the song is only right if you sing./ Just as a cloud only happens if it rains./ Just as living without love is not living./ There is no you without me, I do not exist without you."

His knees went up and down quickly, with anxiety.

"Well, don't get used to it," she whispered and looked down, blushing a deeper red. "Because I'm not gonna say it anymore. Don't you dare think I will," she teased and kissed his cheek, resting her head on his shoulder.

She closed her eyes and just listened to his voice, to what he was saying and she loved it. She couldn't help the blush that seemed to get deeper as every sentence, every word, every syllable passed. She pulled her cloak close to her, pulling the hood over her head in an attempt to hide her blush. "I love it," she mumbled. "I do…"

Frollo replies: "Ah. Glad you liked it. I just needed four days to do it! It was very easy! Maybe I can be a poet now that I'm probably an unemployed." With a awkward laugh, Frollo tightens the girl's hand even more but keeps looking forward. Too embarrassed by the situation. All he wanted was a shirt. When looking at the girl he sees that she was trying to hide her face. With his hand he raises the girl's face to see her green eyes and approaches to kiss her again.

"But what is this? This is the house of God!" The old priest said as he entered the bell tower, seeing the minister of justice and the gypsy hand in hand together as a couple.

Esmeralda backed away and stood, pulling her cloak closer as she let go of Claude's hand, pulling the cloak over her head once again, more than embarrassed. She whispered a quick apology and settled back into the corner.

With his hand on his face the priest speaks: "Sincerely... Frollo. I didn't expect that. After the show you gave yesterday I thought you were trying to kill each other by now. But by the way, the two are getting along just fine. If you are well enough for this then you are well enough to go to your Palace. Captain phoebus is in the back door with your carriage. You need to face the real world now, Frollo. Clean up the dirt you've done. Regret. And ask for forgiveness."

With that the priest leaves the two alone.

Frollo looks at the girl and asks: "I do not know if I can do it alone." He stands up and gathers the little bit of courage he has, and offer his hand to the girl:"Are you coming with me?"

She looked up at him and took his hand, standing up. She looked over at Quasimodo and approached him, hugging him tightly. "Thank you," she whispered to the hunchback who smiled and nodded in return.

Esmeralda then turned and left with Claude. They entered the carriage and she leaned against him, exhaustion taking over as she began to fall asleep despite the short ride to the Palace. She was exhausted. Even that was an understatement. "How are you gonna fix this?" She inquired I

"With money. With lots of money." He said placidly. "I'll pay for everything I've destroyed. Build bigger, nicer homes. If they kill me they will have their revenge but they will be homeless, if I live they will have money." Frollo finishes his sentence picking up a chest full of precious stones that was hidden under his bed. After thinking a little, he takes a handful of stones and saves the chest with the rest of the stones. "For everything there is a way." Putting in a bag he leaves the room and gives it to a soldier. And says: "Here it is. Tell captain phoebus that I will not behead him for treason if he can persuade everyone."

Returning to the room he turns to the girl and says: "Now if in the next few months I do not receive any letter from the king. It's because everything worked out. If I receive the king's letter it's because I got fired. But that's okay, I'm rich!" Frollo grinned genuinely thinking that this was the best part of him. His wealth.

Putting both hands on his waist with proud he finally forgot to cover his chest. Clearly displaying his athletic physique, the few silvery hairs on his chest and some thin old scars on his arms and chest.

She looked up at him, her eyes tired as he explained it all. She bit her lower lip at the mention of his wealth and the pride he took of it. "Is that all you care about?" She inquired softly. "Wealth? Money? You seem so proud of having this that…" she trailed off and dipped her head.

She became quiet, having said far too much already. That was all. And that was how she remained. She saw that his posture didn't change but she truly wasn't interested in it. He might be handsome, might have a well built body but if that's what all he thought was great about him, there was a problem.

Frollo was nervous. He was not sure which step to take now. Then he just kept talking: "Oh no... I do not care about that, actually I'm just rich because of that fact. The other judges spend their salary with clothes, jewelry, women, houses, farms, livestock, etc. I chose to live to serve God so basically I have no house... Not a good actually. I live and eat for free in the Palace. The only clothes I have are my uniforms. Without a family I did not have many expenses, when I realized I had put together a small fortune." He spoke as he walked in circles so as not to stare at the girl. As hard as he tried it was hard not to think how sensual and embarrassing it was to see her in his bed.

She merely nodded, just sitting on the bed. She slumped forward, beginning to fall asleep, her arms still stained with blood that made her sick every time she looked at it, the reminder that it was his blood.

Bam! Bam! Bam!

Frollo is startled by the noise of some knocking on the door. Before he could answer Madame Ethienne opens the door. Behind her two young maids holding towels, clothes and hot water.

When the two young girls see the naked chest of the minister, they immediately turn their faces so as not to see, a bit ashamed they looked at Madame Ethienne.

Frollo quickly covered his chest with his arms, embarrassed by so many feminine glances over him.

The old lady says: Oh! Master Frollo! We did not know that the young lady was in your quarters. But that's better, girls you already know what to do. Master Frollo, come with me, your bath is ready. I took the liberty of using some herbs for your wounds.

Pulling the tall man by the arm she led him to the door, even though he was very reluctant: "You old witch! Stop it! You do not have to wash me, I'm an adult! An old adult!"

The two young women were holding their shy giggles as they passed them. Frollo turned to Esmeralda and said as he left the room dragged by the old lady: "Please. Wait for me. I beg you."

"Oh! You will be in the next room bathing! You are not going to war! C'mon C'mon!" Finally closing the door leaving Esmeralda with the two girls.

One of them, with red hair and agata eyes, said: "Is it true he's in love with you ?!I can not imagine the master kissing anyone! Does he have soft hands?"

The other maid was shocked and immediately replies: "How dare you ask that! Do you want to lose your job ?! Turning to the Esmeralda, the dark haired woman says, "Forgive me, madam. She's new here. And she likes, love stories more than she should."

Esmeralda watched the scene and laughed at Ethienne and Claude going back and forth, not being able to help it. She smirked and looked over at the first maid, her face turning a deep red at her questions, relieved that the other maid piped it. "It's alright," she whispered and smirked. "It's a rather strange love story to say the least…" She rubbed the back of her neck and looked at her arms, sighing. "What are your names?" She now inquired, looking at the first maid's red hair.

"Oh, it's so good to be in love!" Again the maid of dark hair interrupts the girl's daydream and responds to the gypsy. "Her name is Agatha and I am will serve you in your stay in the palace of justice. Please, if you need anything, just call us."

Agata then calms down and adds. "I brought you a dress for you to wear while we wash your 's mine but I almost do not use it because it's a bit old. I hope you do not mind, despite being old is celan and very sell very good! That lavender color, suits you! "

She finished smiling innocently as she showed the dress. Which was far more modest than the clothes the gypsy wore. With long sleeves and a much more demure neckline.

She looked at the dress and grimaced, shaking her head. She was comfortable in her own clothes and she didn't feel like changing. Then again… She sighed and nodded before carefully taking the dress. "Thank you," she whispered to her. "It's nice to meet both of you," she nodded once more.

She looked over the dress and looked at her own clothes, a deep blush forming. "Is there a room I could change into this or…?" She began, now refusing to look at either of them.

"What do you mean, my lady? We'll wash you. Let's help you get dressed and then straighten your hair. Would you like braids or something different?" Agnes asked humbly.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're gonna wash me? I can do that myself. I can't dress myself. I'm perfectly capable."

"We do not doubt that, madam. But we're here to serve you." Said Agnes.

Seeing that the gypsy was embarrassed Agata says: "Agnes! She is shy!" Turning to the gypsy, the red maid says: "Its fine! Why do not you start to bath and I wash your back for you at least? No one can do this part alone. And your hair is so beautiful and long! I would love to make a pretty braid on the side just to spruce it up, it would be a sin to hold your whole hair in a braid! What do you think? I'll open the folding screen for you to wash in privacy."

Meanwhile Frollo was muttering and reluctantly accepting the herb bath in the small wooden tub. The bath was already running out and the old lady was going to give privacy to the minister to dry. But before that, she speaks: "Master Frollo. If you'll excuse me, I'd like to say something. I'm amazingly happy that God has given you a light for your life. I feel that now I can die in peace knowing that someone will be by your side. But remember birds need freedom to fly and sing. Otherwise they will fade."

Frollo narrowed his eyes and said, "But what are you talking about, woman?"

With a sigh, the old lady throws a towel over Frollo's head. "Dry yourself and dress. I separated a thin cotton shirt. It will allow your wounds to dry without becoming muffled. Excuse me."

The old woman leaves the room and goes to the room where the gypsy Esmeralda is, leaving the angry and confused minister with a towel stroke that he got in his head.

Esmeralda looked over at the three maids now, feeling herself become smaller and shyer. She said nothing and pulled her cloak closer to her. "I… Are you positive this is necessary? I mean…" She began. "I mean, what's the point? I can wash myself and I can certainly…" She sighed. "Fine. I suppose." She cleared her throat "But I don't want to be of any trouble. I don't want to be a nuisance. If I can do something myself, I will."

"Oh! You're really a lovely girl! You don't give a trouble! This palace is empty! All the judges live in their homes master Frollo is the only one who lives here. In fact today will be the first time in many years that I will cook for more people. I hope you enjoy. But I came here to see if you've finished washing yourself but apparently you're still covered up in blood."


	12. Chapter 12

"The water must be cold already!" Turning to the maids she looked with a look of disapproval the then two maids lowered their heads in apology."

"Master Frollo is already returning to his quarters, I'm warning that you hurry up and finish this bath!" Before leaving the old lady goes to the girl and whispers in her ear: "If you break my boy's heart I do not know what I'm capable of!" Moving away the old lady gives a smile and leaves the room.

Meanwhile frollo was already dressed. A butler was helping to put on new wraps. This time with a remedy much less strong that even brought a good feeling. Frollo could only think: "Is she still there? Is she still waiting?"

Esmeralda blushed a deep red at her whisper in her ear and she felt a shudder of fear roll through her . She was in trouble if she were to ever break Frollo's heart. She would have to face Ethienne as well as the other maids. Great…

She was quick in cleaning herself, just focusing on getting the blood off of her arms that dried. It was tough and she was embarrassed, worried. She just felt very off like normal there. Perhaps maybe loving Frollo was a bad idea. She shook her head at the thought. No. She didn't regret it, at all.

Once she finished, she pulled on the dress that was actually slightly big on her. She rolled up the sleeves and entered the room silently.

The butler was quick, knowing Frollo was impatient. Esmeralda was sitting on the bed, waiting for him when he arrived.

Frollo came into the room quickly, too curious to know if she was still there. Still in the door he breathed a sigh of relief. Dismissing the servants, he strode up to her and holding her by the waist, suspended her in the air and spinning her as he laughed with freedom: "Ah! Are you still here! Hahaha! "

She grabbed onto his arms, crying out in shock when he picked her up before she laughed with him. "Can you set me down so I can properly hug you?" She inquired, her arms around his shoulders, a happy gleam in her eyes.

Let me just do something first. With a quick movement, Frollo puts the gypsy even higher. Passing his arms around her thighs. He puts his face in the girl's belly and keeps spinning as he speaks with his muffled voice because of the dress." I will not ever let you go!" Then he gives another chuckle. Then finally he puts the girl in bed. He kneels and with his hands brings the girl's feet to his lips and gives many quick kisses. Between the kisses he says:" I even remember * kiss * what it was like * kiss * life * kiss * before * kiss * meet you. *kiss*." His hair was still wet and water trickled down his face but that did not stop him from kissing the feet of his new devotion

She cried out more at his actions, her hands barely touching his shoulders in fear of both of them falling. She let out a breath as she was set down. She pulled her feet away, a deeper blush on her cheeks. She gently leaned down and took his hand in hers, pulling him up. "Stop for a second," she whispered. She went on her back and pulled him on top of her, kissing him deeply, her fingers gently curled into his cotton shirt. She didn't want to wrap her arms around him so she wouldn't hurt him. Well, she did but they were wrapped around his lower back. She kissed him again, not stopping to the point where they were both panting for air.

Frollo was in the clouds. Totally intoxicated by the kiss. Covering the girl's body with his body. He puts his face in the mass of black hair and breathes deeply, rubbing his face on the neck of the girl he begins to slowly move his hands over the girl's body. Afraid to be rejected or to hurt the girl's fragile body. "I don't know what to do." It was all he could whisper.

"Just do what feels right," she responded, groaning softly at his hands moving up and down her body. "It'll feel good all the same… It's coming from you," she mumbled, closing her eyes as she relaxed completely.

Frollo's heart was pounding in his ears. He holds the back of the girl's neck he kissed her hard. His lack of experience was obvious but his thirst for her was greater.

Pulling away for a moment he uses his hands to separate the gypsy's legs away and pulls her dress up, touching the soft skin of her thighs.

With an animal moan he position himself in the center of the gypsy and feels in his cock the heat that was hidden there.

He lock his teeth in a futile attempt to suppress the moan of pleasure. Cursing the clothes that separated their bodies, and started to move instinctively.

He needs more. Looking at the girl's breasts he dares to massage one of them with his left hand. As his straight arm held his body up.

Frollo rolls his eyes back and again tries desperately to kiss his beloved. Moving even more frantically. Numbed with the shock waves of pleasure he felt and confused he thought he was dying. But he still did not stop kissing his lover.

She whimpered into the first kiss, her breaths coming out quickly, her chest rising and falling greatly as she held him tighter, closer to her, still conscious of his wounds.

Esmeralda felt her legs being spread open and she gasped, blushing a deeper red, biting her lower lip to suppress a moan of delight. She curled her fingers into the bedsheets, slowly yet surely growing aroused by his actions, a shiver of pleasure running through her. Perhaps it was the testosterone that made Claude more animalistic but she was simply enveloped with pleasure and want. She was more submissive.

She clutched onto him, kissing him more and more, biting her lower lip before she bit his, their tongues intermingling, passion rolling off of them both in waves. She was nervous but excited. They had started once before in his office but it had been different. This one held more to it. Much, much more.

Claude seemed to be possessed. Some part of his mind that feared for his mortal soul was horrified by his actions. But that part were muffled by a thick fog that only allowed him to see what was in front of him. The beautiful gypsy.

He pushed his cock against her more and more frantically as he slid his hands around the curves of the gypsy's body. He was looking for something, he needed that so bad, but could not reach. The frustration only heightened the desire to continue rubbing his body against her .

"Ah! My! Finally only mine!" It was all he could whisper between his moans and sighs. His face was red, with his hair sweating on the sweat of his face he pushed himself rubbing as he made almost grunting sounds, a vein was bouncing on his forehead.

Reaching the bow in front of the dress Frollo violently pulls. Opening the neckline enough for him to lick the mounds that were exposed. Thrusting his tongue into the valley among them.

Thrusting her hands through her dress, he grips her buttocks, squeezing hard, massaging them, and bringing her body up high where he could thrust his pulsing manhood on her.

"Ah! Ah! Mine! Mine!" He pushed as hard as he could. While trying to speak things without sense.

She bit her lower lip and cried out at what he was doing, a deep blush on her cheeks, her eyes closing, her chest rising and falling. "C-claude… Maybe you should… Slow down. This is your first time and…" She whimpered in pleasure, a shudder rolling through her however.

The moans that escaped the back of her throat were unseen, unpredicted until they actually escaped past her lips.

She bit her lip, grabbing his forearms. "Claude, stop. Please! Take it slow! I can't-! It hurts…" She panted. "It hurts… It hurts, oh god, please! Just… Just wait, just slow down…" She waited, her eyes wide as they stared at the ceiling.

She wanted to be intimate with him more than anything but what he was doing just scared her and it truthfully hurt. If he could take his time, it would no doubt be more than enjoyable.

Frollo paralyzes. With great difficulty he release the gypsy. Still on all four on top of her, he punches the bed. Hitting the pillow next to the girl's head. His face was covered with shadows and his hair.

He gets up from the bed and goes to the table by the window. Where was a jug full of water. Placing on top of his head he spills all the frozen liquid at once.

"Aaarghh ! Damn it! Cold!" He puts his hand on the wall and takes a deep breath. His white shirt gets wet and transparent over his body. He discreetly draws from a drawer a canteen where he takes a small sip of something that seemed to be much stronger than wine. Immediately, he shakes his head hard at the strong bitter taste and burning in his mouth.

Satisfied he puts back the canteen in the drawer. Still breathing heavily, he makes the sign of the cross. He looks at the ceiling and whispers brief words.

He turns slowly to the girl. Still in the same place, away from the bed, he puts his hands behind his back crossing his fingers. With his head down he kicks an invisible pebble. But he looks up at the girl and shyly says: S-sorry?

She immediately turned her head away from his fist, trembling from his actions in fear. She let out a breath when she felt him get off. She looked up at him, trembling as she pulled her dress down, now sitting up, leaning against the headboard.

She looked up at him, carefully watching him and she bit her lower lip. She rubbed the back of her head, the passion now gone, down the drain. Everything that led up to it was destroyed. She closed her eyes, rubbing the back of her neck in embarrassment. She said nothing to his apology, not knowing how to respond truly.

Frollo was devastated. Not knowing what to do, he repeats the girl's words: "I will do what I feel is right." He opens the door of the bedroom and before leaving he speaks. "Good night, Esmeralda."

As he leaves he close the door slowly so as not to make a sound. Going downstairs he goes to his office. He lights the fire from the fireplace and puts a pillow on the floor to sleep near the fire.

Exhausted, Frollo closes his eyes and prays in his mind. "God, Just let myself rest in peace. And allow her to do the same. Amen."

She watched as he left and her heart broke as she watched him. She brought her legs to her chest, wrapping her arms around them before placing her chin on her chin, staring at door.

Esmeralda didn't sleep the whole night, just staring at the door, wanting it to open and for him to come back in. She wanted to spend the night with him. The day. Everyday with him. She wanted to be with him after all the shit they've been through.

The sun rose and she hadn't moved, just staring at the door, watching, waiting.

Frollo woke up feeling that a horse had been sitting on it. He was surprised to see that there was only the white cat on top of his chest.

Returning to his room he stared at the door for a moment. "Maybe she's not even here anymore." He thought. Paralyzed with this possibility he just stood there at the door, thinking that if he never opens he will never find out and can live in a world where she is there. "So close and yet so far." he muttered.

(I did not see this. I'm sorry) oks s2

Esmeralda stared at the door, staring at the door handle, frozen, just waiting and watching, wanting to see Claude walk through the door. She dipped her head finally and let out a bitter sob escape her. Of course. Of course she had to stop him. Of course she had to undo everything they worked to achieve.

She just stayed there, tears rolling down her dark cheeks as she clenched her hands, curling them into fists. She bit her lower lip and began to stand, deciding that she would just be better off leaving rather than staying and just making it worse.

Down the hall were sneaking, Agatha, Agnes, Etienne, two soldiers, a cook and three butlers.

Ethienne: Oh, Master Frollo do something!

Soldier1: He has to crawl! It always works!

Soldier2: Of course not! He has honor.

Cook: And if he bring a sweet?

Agnes: You idiots! Get them out of here, leave them alone!

Butler1: I think she has to go! She is no good to Master Frollo!

Butler2: Oh, but I do not think anyone in the world does.

Butler3: He has to give her a jewel!

From the turmoil, comes the small, red-haired girl. Walking calmly to his master. Immediately everyone is silenced and Agnes tries to stop her but the others hold her. Agatha approaches the minister who had his head resting on the door.

"Master Frollo just tell me how you feel. Will be all right." She extends a simple flower from the field to him.

The minister without action takes the flower. And sees the girl going away. Turning back to the door. He repeats: "I'll do what I feel is right." And knock on the door. "Esmeralda? Are you awake? I can enter?"

She opened the door, looking up at him silently, quickly wiping away the tears that fell but it was obvious that she had been crying due to the tear tracks left and the slight redness to her eyes. She ignored the flower, immediately going into his arms, holding onto him tightly. "I'm sorry," she whimpered in his neck. "I'm sorry…"

The gypsy queen just continued to hold him, not wanting to let go, not wanting to repeat the events that happened last night. The others were silently watching from a corner, all of them attempting to see the ordeal, the first soldier and butler not exactly too happy about what was going on but if it made Frollo happy.

Frollo looks at the girl who was crying in his chest. Looking at flower in his hand he remembers the words of the redheaded girl. Looking at the ceiling he whispers: "So far the Lord have helped me. Now I do my part."

Releasing the embrace, Frollo looks at the girl's face, wiping away her tears. Put the flower in her hair. He puts a knee on the floor and holding the girl's hands he says for the first time what he has never said in his life to any one, not even to his God:

"I... lo-love... you."

"Aahhh ! He said! Finally" Agatha cried, her face red with joy. All the employees tried to cover her mouth at the same time, but it was too late.

Frollo hears a sound and turns around. Seeing his employees in the corner of the hall he immediately throws a murderous look that frightens them all.

"Claude, if it pains you to say it, then don't say it," she whispered, ignoring the fact that people were watching them. She went into his arms once again, burying her face into his chest. "I love you, too, though. More than anything…" She sighed. "Is that offer perhaps still available?" She inquired, going back to his first offer of getting married.

"But I'm sorry about the ring. Ruben had… Destroyed it and…" She trailed off, not even knowing what happened to Ruben. All she knew that he was in the dungeons. He was being tortured but she didn't know if he was still alive or not nor did she know that his tongue had been cut out.

"... so…?"

Standing, he takes the gypsy's hands and kisses her hands. "I already asked all the questions. You own the answers." He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, relaxing his constant expression of anger to a calm expression. "I've never loved anyone. I don't know how to do this. Damn... I don't even know how to say it out loud! But I want to learn..."

"Marriage can wait a little, you are young and after all... the correct thing for a christian is at least, two years of courtship, a year of engagement and then marriage. But don't make me wait too long for the love of God!" He said exaggeratedly looking at the girl.

Turning to serious talk he continues. "So when you're ready ... to accept. I'll be waiting. And about the ring... I can give you another one. I'm rich remember? I can give you as many rings of wool you want! How about a red one this time?" He said with a smile and a slight reddish on his cheeks.

She watched as he rambled and she simply grew redder at each remark before the Christian part. She groaned and grabbed him, cursing beneath her breath. "Shut up," she whispered and kissed him deeply, her fingers curled into his shirt. "How about we start small? Tell me something you love. Use the word love," she whispered into his neck, now going on her feet completely.

She just waited, just wanted to hear it from him again. Even though it was strained the first time, it just felt good to truly hear it from him. After all this time of telling him again and again that she loved him and to never once hear it back was frustrating and rather heartbreaking to say the least but now that she knew it, it was reaffirmed in her mind.

"Please. Once again. Just tell me… Tell me you love me and I promise I'll love you. I'll promise to marry you. I'll promise you anything and everything I can give you. I swear to it on my life."

Frollo lowers his head and after a few moments he had whispered: I ... I love you.

Raising his head he looks at the girl, with the firm expression he speaks with more confidence: I love you.

He suddenly embraces the girl and with his face tucked into her black hair, he repeats: Oh! Only God knows how much I love you!

Releasing the embrace he takes a step back and screams as he whirls: I LOVE YOU! With all his strength, his voice was echoing through the walls of the palace.

The employees clapped happily.A tear of joy trickled down the old housekeeper's face.

Returning to the gypsy he speaks with a smile on his face: "I confess that I am still extremely embarrassed to say this, but I liked it. Better. I loved!"

He takes a step forward to gently kiss the gypsy.

She smiled happily at his first, yet quiet, declaration of love, her smile widening as he said it again. She then laughed as he backed away and spun, her smile beaming more, a deep blush forming yet again on her cheeks as she heard the burst of applause from the staff. She then turned to Claude once again, kissing him in return.

"I am not going to get tired of you saying what you're saying," she whispered to him, backing away only a few inches to speak the words, her emerald eyes staring into his deep ones.

Her mood then soured as a new thought arose however. "Ruben. Where is he? I haven't seen him since the incident. I'd like to ask him a few questions if that's alright…"

"Arg! Need? Does it have to be now? Today? Can not we live happily ever after, now ?!" He said the minister extremely frustrated with his hands on his face rubbing his skin so that he made several funny faces.

"Please… As a sort of closure. Please?" She inquired. "I really need this, Claude. Please. I… I haven't come to terms with what happened and I feel as though I really need to know why he did this…"

"He did it because he's a demon! I do not want. I forbid you!" He points his finger at the girl to emphasize his order but for a moment he stops and remembers old Ethienne's words. With a sigh he presses the bridge of his nose with his hand and says. "Arg! FINE! Right. But I'm going with you... little bird. A middle ground. Right?"

Exhausted from all this emotional mess he embraces the girl tenderly. He rubs his face where he can, gently purring like a cat. Eyes closed and with a discreet smile on his face, he feels his energies coming back. Finishing with a sigh of satisfaction. He separates and speaks: "Give me a moment to get my uniform."

He kisses the girl's forehead and walks past her into his bedroom.

She flinched at his yelling, backing away when he pointed a finger at her, her heart racing at the sudden outburst, anger, however, forming. Why couldn't he just realize that it wasn't something to let go? That it wasn't as easy as that?

She, however, relaxed and a breath of relief escaped her as he hugged her tightly. She hugged him back, her head buried into his neck as she held onto him.

She watched as he departed and left into his bedroom and she turned to see the people standing there. She didn't say a word to them, not knowing what to say. But it was apparent that no one knew why Esmeralda wanted to see the gypsy in the dungeons.

Ethienne notices that the gypsy looked at them. And immediately begins to push everyone to leave. Finally leaving her in privacy.

Frollo was in his bedroom, getting dressed quickly to start another day's work. It was Wednesday after all. He had to clean up all the mess he'd made besides the work that had gathered over the days he'd been looking for the girl.

Finally ready. He looked at himself in the mirror. He never thought much about his self-image. When he looked at mirrors he just saw if the clothes were in the right place or not. He never stopped to look at his face reflected in the mirror. It was like looking at a stranger. He speaks to his image: "What are you going to do now? Hunt gypsies or love one?" His reflection smiles. Knowing the answer of his question he takes his hat and completes his uniform. Leaving the room he offers his arm gentlemanly to the girl. And say: "Let's go?"

She smiled slightly as he offered his arm. She took it and went to the dungeons with him. She looked at Ruben who was on the floor, asleep. There was dried blood on the walls and floor. Esmeralda looked at him silently as he woke up. He looked up at Esmeralda and his gaze immediately darkened.

He stood and ran to Esmeralda, attempting to grab her but she was too far away. He couldn't say anything and he showed her that. She gagged at that, turning away, her stomach twisting up in a knot.

He stretched and managed to grab her hand, pulling her towards him with great strength he didn't even know he had. She raised a hand for Claude not to do anything just yet before she took a deep breath. "... Did you enjoy what you did…?"

A sadistic smirk formed on his lips and he nodded, still keeping the tight grip on her wrist. "Was this all worth it?" Another nod, another smile. "Would you do it again?" Yet another of both. He then wrapped his hand around her throat and she grabbed his wrist, staring at him as he squeezed. She took out her dagger and sliced at his skin to which he backed away.

She sucked in a breath, coughing slightly before she stood and went into Claude's arms.

Claude felt fear. No. Terror. When he saw that the demon had managed to catch her. Before he could do anything Esmeralda asked not to interfere. He was not going to obey this request. He was going to find a way to cut off that filthy hand that was touching his precious little bird. But before he could formulate a plan, she'd set herself free. Claude wasn't accustomed with the sight of a woman holding a weapon. But he could not deny that it suited her perfectly.

Hugging the girl but still looking emotionless towards the boy he says: "The prison was created with the intention of correcting, not punishing. In his case ... the prison only serves to protect those who are outside. He will never be released."

Esmeralda silently looked at Ruben who went back to his corner and took out a small fork that was given to him to eat. He never used it however for he was only served soup. He ran towards the bars and went to stab the gypsy, only for her to back away before he could.

She backed away with Claude and she put away her dagger. "Do you want to kill me?" Ruben said nothing before nodding, a grunt escaping him.

Esmeralda then went to leave, wanting nothing more than to leave.

Frollo followed the girl in silence. As he passed a guard, he said discreetly, "Clean the demon's cage." Take out his clothes too, he can use to hang himself.

The soldier gets a little scared by the information but nods. And leave to obey the order.

Frollo walks a little faster to reach the gypsy and holds her hand. Not looking at her. He keeps looking forward to lacing his fingers in her small hand. Walking through the palace hand in hand the couple attracts the eyes of all the officials and soldiers they pass by.

When he arrives at the gate of the palace, he doesn't hesitate to open. All the peasants who were nearby stopped to watch. Frollo was with his serious, normal expression, without care for what the world was doing, and just kept walking to his carriage.

Looking at the girl he said: "My days start visiting quasimodo, then I work. When the sun goes down, I'm done and then ..." he stops and looks at the girl's hands. he takes up her hands to his lips and gives a chaste kiss. "And then I'm yours."

"And… I'll be waiting," she responded to him, a smile on her lips as she leaned against him, happy to be in his presence, happy to be with him in general. She loved him and for once, life was looking up for her, for them. She held him before she leaned up, kissing him deeply. "I'll see you tonight then," she mumbled gently and backed away. "I have to go get Djali."

Frollo watched the girl go. Until she disappeared into the crowd. His heart was racing and he felt afraid of her not coming back. Realizing that where his thoughts were going to, he shook his head. Take a deep breath and said to himself: "Birdies need to fly." And head towards Notre Dame, where he is received by the Archdeacon at the door. Frollo rolls his eyes back. Already extremely irritated.

She entered the palace later that day after lunch and she quietly knocked on the office door, wanting to spend the rest of the day with him but she wouldn't disturb him. She just wanted to remain in his company. She loved his company.

Frollo opens his office's door. And smile. :"You came. I could have looked for you. But whatever. Came in. I'm just going to finish something and then we can have dinner. I can not remember the last time I had a companion for a meal. I'm sure it must be delicious." With that he sits down to take the feather he was using to write and looks at the girl again. "Sorry.I'll just take a few minutes."

"No. I wasn't planning on doing anything. I just wanted to sit… Spend some time with you," she responded, sitting down next to him and looking out the window. "Besides. I'm too tired to do anything and unfortunately, I'm not too hungry. Forgive me," she whispered, closing her eyes as she leaned against the window sill.

Frollo did not answer. He concentrated to finish his work fast. After a few minutes she put away her quill and turned to the girl. With a sigh he said. "Well. I'm starving and I would be extremely happy to have your company."

Madame Ethienne knocks on the door:Master. My lady. Dinner is served.

Frollo holds her hand and says: "Please. Have pit of this por old Man. He is starving." He said with a playful tone and kissed her hand.

In the dining room there was a huge table that could fit thirty people at a minimum. But the servants had just put a tabletop on the edge of the table so that they could sit together.

Madame Ethienne served the dishes. Frollo had not yet let go of the girl's hand. They were clasped across the table. With his other free hand he rested his elbow on the table and covered his eyes and part of his face. Tilting his head forward he whispered a few words. The movement of his lips was visible, but one could hear. He ends up making the sign of the cross, looks at his beloved And says the same words that she said before for him: "Will you eat something for me?" he inquired. "Please…?"

Esmeralda followed him to the dining hall, holding onto his hand, her thumb unconsciously moving up and down the back of his hand. She sat down next to him before leaning her head on his shoulder. She looked down at the food and looked over at her. "Using my own words against me?" She smirked slightly at him.

"What can I do if you just listen to yourself?" With a little malicious laughter he placed a piece of the baked potato with his fork in his mouth.

She smirked slightly. "Yeah…" She mumbled. "Came back and bit me in the ass, didn't it?"

Frollo gasped slightly. With a napkin he covered his mouth as he laughed. His shoulders were shaking. And her eyes filled with water. "Ha! ... oh, Esmeralda. You make me so happy. With any other person at some other time I would have been angry with someone saying those words on table. But with you I can only see ... um ... what's the word?" Frollo grabs his glass of wine and takes a still thoughtful sip."Aha! Fun! Yes. With you I have fun. That's right." Still smiling, he asks "How is your fish ? I don't eat red meat but I can ask for you if you prefer, little birdie."

She blushed a deep red and smiled in success with making him laugh. "My good deed is done for today," she teased. "It's food. It's definitely better than stale bread and wine," she responded, taking another bite. "And…. Birdie?" She inquired. "Why that nickname out of all of them?"

"You like one." Frollo finishes his plate and wipes his mouth with a napkin. Drink a sip of water and continue: "Does it bother you? Do you prefer another animal?" He said with a teasing smile.

She smiled in return, a small laugh escaping her as she looked back down at her plate, her hand still in Claude's. "I love it. Don't worry," she whispered. "I'm not too fond fond meat myself though."

"But I hope you are fond of desserts! It's the master's favorite!" Ethienne began to serve a piece of pie for Esmeralda while still saying: "In fact all the desserts are his favorites, you know. If you allow he will only eat sweets. The baker in town already knows what he will take when he arrives the shop."

"Hey! Do not exaggerate woman! I don't like sweets like that!" Frollo was staring at the old lady with wide eyes and clearly embarrassed. "Oh... then you will not mind not eating on the dessert today..." she teased.

Frollo stares at the old lady for a moment and whispers: "Witch."

"Ohohoho!" Laughing the old lady puts a generous piece of pie to the minister who was looking the other way, embarrassed by the whole situation.

Ethienne leaves the couple alone again, smiling contentedly.


	13. Chapter 13

Esmeralda laughed at the exchange, simply nudging Claude. "Hey, don't worry. We all have embarrassing secrets. Wanna hear one of mine? I'm terrified of the dark. I can't sleep alone if I'm in the dark. That's why I sleep with my goat or Clopin," she smiled.

She then looked at the pie. "I don't like sweets actually. I'm sorry, I just don't…"

(Forgive me for the shorter replies) oks

Frollo didn't smile at the girl's secret. Giving up of his pie, he put down his fork and replied, "No fear is funny or ridiculous. I know that very well." With a sigh he stand up and offers his arm to her. "You've had something choked in your throat since you arrived. Why don't we walk a little? It has a small garden south of the palace. I want to show you."

"Something…" She began, looking at him in confusion before she stood and followed him, taking his arm gently. "How… did… you notice?" She asked a few minutes later, looking around the palace.

Frollo looks at the girl with an incredulous look. "It's pretty obvious. I was waiting for you to tell me but it's seens that was not in your plans to do that, right? It's -very-weird. But..." Frollo looks at the girl's eyes and says: "But I care... I care about you." Frollo turns and pushes a door. "We arrived. I come here sometimes it's peaceful."

"You care about me," she repeated and looked over at the garden. She looked over the flowers and the plants, a brilliant smile forming. "It's beautiful," she whispered and got out of his grip, walking over to a bunch of purple roses, kneeling down to the bush. "Do you mind if I-?" She looked to Claude for permission, wishing to pick one.

Frollo puts his hands back. With his usual ministerial posture. And respond: "Go ahead."

She smiled and took out her dagger, carefully slicing it off. She looked at the thorns and cut them off before walking over to Claude, the rose in her hands. She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Frollo smiled. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" She inquired and her smile faded. "Right…" she whispered. "I don't think I should. It's stupid."

Frollo takes the girl to a stone bench. Sitting down he looks at the garden but still holding her hand. "If you say it's stupid, then it should be. Stupid things bother me terribly. So... may I help you with that?" He ends up looking seriously at her.

"My people," she whispered. "We've been informed that the king wants everyone to ransake all French states… Towns, cities, everything, in search of gypsies," she sighed. "I'm worried of what would happen if they arrived here and they discovered that we were… Well… A thing."

"Hmm... I thing at a time, first we do not have a thing. We are engaged! Second...gypsies being deported, this has been happening for over twenty years. But I see that's definitely is a matter of concern for you. That's pretty simple to solve actually." He said while scratched his head unconcerned.

"He's ordered guards to go around each state and kill the gypsies on the spot. Anita saw two guards just massacre at least ten gypsies." She leaned against him. "I told you it was stupid but I just can't help but be worried."

No. It's simple. "What makes a gypsy a gypsy?" He asked, tapping the girl's nose.

"I wouldn't know," she responded. "What makes a gypsy a gypsy?"

"Paper and religion. There are many French beggars around town. Not one of them is persecuted. If I do their documents, they will have the papers and they will be like any other foreigner but they would have to be catechized too. They will win christian names. I think it's low price to save their lives. Of course making the documents of so many gypsies will cost a lot of money ... but it's like I said before." Frollo pauses and looking at the girl he finishes his sentence with an elegant and sexy smile of satisfaction. "Whatever, I'm rich."

She laughed at the last thing, not being able to help it as she laughed more and more, her head on his shoulder. Her laughter died down a few minutes later, her cheeks red, a wide smile on her lips, her eyes closed as she just remained in that position. "Oh my god… Claude…" She smiled and began to laugh once again.

Frollo was happy to see her smiling. And he says with an embarrassed smile. "It's so strange to hear my name. I feel like a child again!"

"God, I love you," she whispered and cuddled closer to him. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated again and again, hoping to hear it in return.

Frollo heard the girl's words. Each time was an arrow in his chest. The girl was hugging his chest he wanted to say the same but felt his voice betray him. Squeezing his eyes tightly, he held her close, holding her necks so she would not see the tears that generously came out of his eyes.

"Please, tell me you feel the same. I wanna hear it… Tell me you feel the same, Claude… I beg of you…" She mumbled.

Frollo hugged her even harder. And he thought: "No, I don't feel the same. My love for you is even greater! I do not know how long you'll think you love me but I'll do anything to keep you loving me." With a sigh, between tears he says: Damn. *sniff * Only God knows *snif* how much I love you! *snif*

She laughed, her own tears forming in her eyes as she held onto him tighter still. They remained like that for several minutes before she loosened her grip. "Wanna head to bed? It's getting late. Clopin will get worried if I stayed out too long."

Frollo hesitates. And looks away ... "Oh. Fine, you need to go .. to your house. Right..." With a sigh he speaks to change the subject. "I'm going to order the soldiers to leave the gypsies alone for a while. The king's orders are sovereign but I can hold for a few days... I'll prepare the papers and leave them in Notre Dame. After the baptism of each one the priest will give the official documents and then ... and then they will no longer being... gypsies. So ... then let your brother know about that. Right? I'll take you to the door. If I offer a soldier to escort you, you will not accept, will you? I will not even offer it. Nevermind." He said disconcertedly.

She looked up at him as he looked away. "You don't want me to leave, do you?" She inquired after a while. "Would you like me to sleep with you tonight, perhaps? I think it would be good company," she mumbled and smiled, gently lifting a hand to his cheek to tilt his head back towards her as she looked into her eyes. "If you want me to, all you have to do is ask. I'm sorry about running off before but I promise… I'll never do that ever again. Whatever you want from me, I shall grant you it. I promise."

Frollo takes something out of his pocket and holds the girl's hand. Putting a ring on her finger without her seeing, covering it with his hand. And says: "That .. this would be extremely inappropriate for a couple who is engaged." His face was clearly red from the offer. He kisses the ring and finally makes it visible for the girl to see. A simple polished silver ring. "I'm going to do your papers today."

She looked down at the ring and took it off. "Claude, I can't. It's too expensive and I just… I can't. I…" She looked up at him and sighed. "I was hoping that you would agree," she mumbled. "I've just… Been missing you and I couldn't sleep last night when you left. I just stared at the door and waited for you to come back. I don't want to be separated. I wanna stay with you."

Frollo looked around as if someone else besides God was judging him. He just nods and looks at the floor.

"But if you don't want to, then I know I'm not wanted," she mumbled and began to stand, placing the ring back into his hand, the purple rose along with it before she began to leave.

Frollo quickly takes the girl by the arm and pulls her back. Whispering he speaks face to face with her. "You always want me to say every thing loudly clearly, do not you? It's not easy for me! Damn, I really want you to stay." Releasing the girl's arm, he breathes and repeats. "Stay."

"You want to know why?" She whispered. "Because Clopin never told me anything when I was growing up. He never told me he wanted me, that he loved me. Sure, he'd show it. He'd prove it time and time again but it's nice to hear it," she sighed. "It'd be nice to hear it…"

Frollo was angry. "And I'm to blame for your brother's mistakes ?! I've learned that if you repeat too much ... it loses its meaning. And they become empty words. When I say I love you. Every fiber in my body shakes, I sweat, the ground is far from my eyes, the air does not fit in the lungs! They are mere words, but they have an unimaginable force in me! Like a horse kick in my chest!"

Frollo stared deeply into the girl's eyes and continued: "When I say I love you, I don't want it to be a routine or something you will hear every day when the sun rises. You will never hear me say those words in triviality or because I feel compelled to say back. When I speak these words, they will be like diamonds to be treasure. Because they are rare."

His expression was angry but tears began to wash down his face.

"The only person in the world who called me by my name and said that he loved me was my brother, my little brother. Jehan ... I even wanted to lend you his clothes in the winter remember? I had kept ... for remembrance. He was just a baby when my parents died. And now he died, murdered by a gypsy. And I never said those words again to anyone. Until I met you ... and had to learn to say it again. I'm a child again learning how to speak."

Frollo turns his back on the girl and wipes his face with his robbie's sleeve. "I think we can call it night." Turning back to the girl he offers his hand. "Let's get you to the door, little bird."

She heard him speak those words and she felt her blood run cold with each word that passed. She sighed before she took her turn to speak. "Saying I love you again and again doesn't destroy its meaning. It doesn't dull it, doesn't damper it. It holds the same amount of truth to it as it did in the beginning. How many times have I told you that I love you? Over a dozen?" She now demanded but she didn't raise her voice, voice cracking as her breath hitched and got stuck in her throat.

"I've told you so many times that I love you and damn it, I mean it every single time more than I did the last time. I know well that I speak these words so often that it might become bland, it might become dull, meaningless, boring to you but they mean everything to me. They mean the world to me and you… You're the only other one I trust besides Clopin with my life. You're the only one who means this much to me.

"And I've told Clopin I loved him. I told him every single day before I went to bed. Everyday when I woke up. Everyday when I met up with him after his puppet shows and he's never once said it to me. It would be nice to hear it. And it isn't the words that make it feel good. It's the expression behind the words. The love behind the words. Because saying I love you isn't something that should become meaningless. It should remain true and it will always remain true to me. And every time I say it… Every single time I say it to you… It merely becomes more true, merely becomes bolder.

"So learn how to say it again. Take all the time you need but every time you tell me that you do love me, I'll keep it in my heart. I'll treasure it, cherish it because I know that you speak it truly. You should never feel inclined to speak it and I know I'm being needy but I loved it when you said you loved me. It made me feel the best I've ever felt in such a long time and…" She trailed off, her voice lowering, "... and it makes me love you even more…"

Frollo was serious he was feeling manipulated by the situation. Coaxed to have to repeat the words. Then he just gently took the girl's hand for a long kiss and started walking with the girl through the castle as he spoke: "I listened. I assimilated. You want me to say. Because it does you good. Even though you know it's not in my nature to do it."

Frollo was quiet, a smile on his lips and massaging the girl's hand with his thumb. "You want me to be someone else from day to night. I understood. It will be alright, do not worry. Because we want the same thing. We both want the other to change to make us happy."

Arriving at the castle door, he raised his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her face better. "You wanted me to be passionate like you. And I wanted you to be rational, like me. But that's not a problem."

Frollo kisses the girl's forehead and with a sigh he says."Everyone has a flaw, if was not that one it would be another one. It's simple. Don't you see? I never forced you to anything. All I ask is that you return this favor. And don't force me too. Because I love you. I really do love you. And I hope you dream about the angels tonight."

He leans over and gives the girl a brief kiss on her lips and opens the door for her to leave. "Good bye, my dear."

She nodded and relaxed at his tender kisses, his tender words, the "I love you"s that made her feel warm inside. "Kay…" She mumbled. "I'm sorry…" she backed away and left the palace with that, leaving entirely.

She sat silently on a cot that night, staring at the purple tent cloth, her arms wrapped around her goat as she just wanted to sleep with Claude for once. But she would wait. She would have to be patient. But she wasn't known for that. She sighed and laid down, falling asleep.

Frollo finally retired to sleep in his bed. Midnight was sleeping on the pillow next to him. Staring at the ceiling, he was replaying in his mind all the events of the day. He was exhausted. A brief conversation with her always ends like this. He needed to rest. He was going to dream about that little creature hugging his chest in the middle of a magic garden. Before going to sleep completely he thinks: "I have to remember that she still very young. At her age I was also explosive. I need to be mature. Wise..." And so he sleeps.

The next morning he wakes up with a cat jumping on his belly. MEOW! "Ah! You crazy animal! Good morning to you too! You fat cat!" And so he departs for his daily routine.

(That poor cat. He's not fat, he's fluffy)

Esmeralda woke up to someone shaking her awake. She went on her back, looking up at Clopin. "Come on. Get up, Esme. Hurry!" She heard yelling and she immediately stood, rushing out of her tent, freezing, her breath catching in her throat. Clopin pulled Esmeralda close, getting her out of the way just as a sword came down. "I want you to run," he grabbed her arms. "Do you understand me? Run and don't look back! Get sanctuary in Notre Dame! Go to Frollo! Go where you're safe!"

"What about you?!" She now demanded, tears in her eyes, her face pale with fear. "What about the others?! What's going on?!"

"The king's men. They somehow managed to find where we live. Someone must have ratted us out…" He backed away. "Just go!"

She stared at him in bitter frustration, sorrow, fear and hopelessness, seeing another woman killed, another man following, the cries echoing throughout the court. She turned and ran off with that, rushing out of the court, men chasing her. Her feet became bloody and tears blurred her vision before she ran outside to the streets of Paris. She caught sight of the Palace and ran towards it, banging on the door, the men getting closer. "Help!" She called out, debating whether or not she should go and claim sanctuary.

She bit her lip before she turned and ran towards Notre Dame, rushing inside, the men yelling as they followed after, in golden armor and swords in their hands, one man on a horse as the townspeople watched. Esmeralda ran inside the cathedral, rushing up the stairs, the archdeacon and the other priests watching as she fled before they heard the shouts and realized what was happening. They slammed the doors shut before the king's men could follow. "You can't stay in their forever, gypsy scum!"

Esmeralda leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it, her heart beating much too quickly for her liking.

Frollo was busy in his office making a pile of documents for gypsies when suddenly Phoebus enters unannounced, his shining armor with bloodstains.

Frollo stands up and demands: "But what does that mean ?!"

Phoebus was out of breath but he managed to speak: "Sir, the king. They ambushed the court of miracles. They had no mercy. Women, children ... I was there. I managed to hide some, let others escape but ... But I didn't find her. Esmeralda ... I didn't find her, Frollo! Phoebus was clearly desperate.

Frollo didn't understand what was happening. The only reason for this happened without informing him. It is because it was a secret mission or because they must have exonerated him from his position. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He said taking some papers from the table. He stopped in front of the captain and suspiciously said: "Someone discovered and betrayed them. Thank you captain. Bring the gypsies that you find to the Palace of Justice, leave the rest with me."

He passes by the captain and goes to his room. The captain begins to follow him, angry with the minister's response." Frollo! She may be dead! You are not going to do anything? I do not know what she saw in you. But it's you that she needs now!" Frollo turned and pushing the captain back he drawed the captain's sword and pointed to his throat.

He replies: "Do your part and continue helping as you can, if you really want to help these gypsies. She knows how to hide like nobody else! Now do not disturb me!" Frollo throws the sword to the ground and furiously enters his room locking the door.

He begins to take away his hobbies, his long robes will disrupt his locomotion and he needs to be fast."Damn it, Esmeralda. Don't do that with me!" Now just pants, his white shirt and with her cloak. Frollo picks up a large chest and leads to the secondary office of the dungeon where he had previously spoken to Clopin. Behind a large tapestry attached to the wall was a secret door. He takes a bundle of keys from his pocket and opens the door. Entering the tunnel he immediately closes the door, which is hidden again by the tapestry. As he dragged the chest through the dark and tightly tunnel he fled the walls as he thought : "If I have been exonerated I will only lose my powers after signing the exoneration letter. So I still have some time. Frollo, feeling that he got where he wanted, opens a trapdoor on the floor and hides the chest. Picking up a bundle of jewels in a bag and then continuing through the dark tunnel till find a much heavier and older door after trying a few keys he opens the door, arriving in the basement of Notre Dame. Locking the door again, he runs to look for the archdeacon.

Running through the church hall frollo sees the old archdeacon near the door with some priests and some gypsies sitting on the ground some injured.

"Davi! Hurry! I brought the papers I said. Baptize these miseries quickly! He spoke as he shook the priest through his robes.

The men looked at the minister before rushing to do so, baptizing the gypsies. They watched Frollo with disgust but they didn't object, much too weak to do so. They just allowed the men to pour the water over their heads. They was upset, angry. They felt as though Claude was the one who had given their spot away and if they did find out it was true, there was no doubt that they would kill them on the spot.

Esmeralda was with Quasimodo, shaking with fear and sorrow, tears in her eyes. She dipped her head, hearing more cries, more begs of mercy. She looked through the crack in the wood, watching as she saw Phoebus fighting several men off, only to be ambushed. Her breath caught in her throat and she watched as the men left, leaving the captain on the ground.

She rushed downstairs at that. Phoebus was a friend. A good friend and she couldn't just leave him to die. She froze when she saw Claude but she didn't have time for that. So she just pushed past him, rushing out of the cathedral, waiting until the coast was clear before getting to Phoebus, shaking him. "Wake up. Come on, wake up. I'll get you to sanctuary. Just get up, Phoebus…" A groan was the only response back and she groaned in frustration and hopelessness. She saw a larger man walk over, obviously from the village.

"You must go," he directed towards her. "I'll ensure he's safe. But you must go. They're returning." She stared at Phoebus before she left, deciding not to go to Notre Dame due to the men surrounding it and killing the gypsies who attempted to enter. So she decided her best bet was to get to the palace, hell, maybe even take refuge in Claude's room. She just hoped that she would be let in quick enough.

Frollo saw the little girl coming through the door and immediately tried to go after her. But a terrified young priest closed the door again.

"You idiot! Leave that damn door open! How will the other miseries go here? HOW I WILL LEAVE! OPEN NOW!"

The young priest, frightened by the minister's enraged face, only stepped back and fell on his ass. Allowing the minister to come out the door. Frollo picks up a horse that walked with a corpse still on its back. A gypsy arrow in the heart. Pushing the gypsy on the floor frollo runs after the girl who was already far away but still the sight.

He reaches for her. Going to stand in front of her he turns around with the horse and leans to pull the girl up. "HOND ON!" It was all he said before he start his plan.

He heads to Notre Dame again and speeds up. He accelerates as much as the horse could run and as he approaches the king's men who were near the staircase. Frollo makes the horse jump over everyone. Some soldiers try to throw arrows. But the couple made get back to Notre Dame. The horses' shards slid down the smooth marble of the church.

Frollo sees an arrow hit his arm. Break the arrow leaving the piece still inside and descends from the horse. Helping the girl down, he screams. "DAVI! BATIZE HER NOW!"

The archedon quickly came up to her and began the ritual. Frollo gives two papers for the priest instead than one.

The priest looks at the frollo and says: "I do not know if this is the appropriate time for Frollo."

"I need to ensure her safety! Just do it!" Frollo was nervous, he could only think of the security of his love.

The priest turns to the girl and speaks. First let's finish your baptism. Repeat with me "Credo in unum Deum."

Esmeralda heard Claude and what followed was simply a blur. She cried out when she was grabbed and the next thing she knew, she was watching Claude snap an arrow in his arm in half.

She looked at the priest and saw the two documents. Hearing what Claude gave him and the response back, she shook her head. "No! Claude! I'm not doing this! Not now! Please! Let me help my people!" She cried out. "Anita just got killed! She has children! Let me help them! I beg of you!"

She attempted to get out of his arms, her eyes wild with fear. She wasn't thinking clearly. She just wanted to help. "I can't stay here and do nothing! Let me help them, damn it! Let me fucking help them!"


	14. Chapter 14

Esmeralda laughed at the exchange, simply nudging Claude. "Hey, don't worry. We all have embarrassing secrets. Wanna hear one of mine? I'm terrified of the dark. I can't sleep alone if I'm in the dark. That's why I sleep with my goat or Clopin," she smiled.

She then looked at the pie. "I don't like sweets actually. I'm sorry, I just don't…"

(Forgive me for the shorter replies) oks

Frollo didn't smile at the girl's secret. Giving up of his pie, he put down his fork and replied, "No fear is funny or ridiculous. I know that very well." With a sigh he stand up and offers his arm to her. "You've had something choked in your throat since you arrived. Why don't we walk a little? It has a small garden south of the palace. I want to show you."

"Something…" She began, looking at him in confusion before she stood and followed him, taking his arm gently. "How… did… you notice?" She asked a few minutes later, looking around the palace.

Frollo looks at the girl with an incredulous look. "It's pretty obvious. I was waiting for you to tell me but it's seens that was not in your plans to do that, right? It's -very-weird. But..." Frollo looks at the girl's eyes and says: "But I care... I care about you." Frollo turns and pushes a door. "We arrived. I come here sometimes it's peaceful."

"You care about me," she repeated and looked over at the garden. She looked over the flowers and the plants, a brilliant smile forming. "It's beautiful," she whispered and got out of his grip, walking over to a bunch of purple roses, kneeling down to the bush. "Do you mind if I-?" She looked to Claude for permission, wishing to pick one.

Frollo puts his hands back. With his usual ministerial posture. And respond: "Go ahead."

She smiled and took out her dagger, carefully slicing it off. She looked at the thorns and cut them off before walking over to Claude, the rose in her hands. She smiled up at him. "Thank you."

Frollo smiled. "Are you going to tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" She inquired and her smile faded. "Right…" she whispered. "I don't think I should. It's stupid."

Frollo takes the girl to a stone bench. Sitting down he looks at the garden but still holding her hand. "If you say it's stupid, then it should be. Stupid things bother me terribly. So... may I help you with that?" He ends up looking seriously at her.

"My people," she whispered. "We've been informed that the king wants everyone to ransake all French states… Towns, cities, everything, in search of gypsies," she sighed. "I'm worried of what would happen if they arrived here and they discovered that we were… Well… A thing."

"Hmm... I thing at a time, first we do not have a thing. We are engaged! Second...gypsies being deported, this has been happening for over twenty years. But I see that's definitely is a matter of concern for you. That's pretty simple to solve actually." He said while scratched his head unconcerned.

"He's ordered guards to go around each state and kill the gypsies on the spot. Anita saw two guards just massacre at least ten gypsies." She leaned against him. "I told you it was stupid but I just can't help but be worried."

No. It's simple. "What makes a gypsy a gypsy?" He asked, tapping the girl's nose.

"I wouldn't know," she responded. "What makes a gypsy a gypsy?"

"Paper and religion. There are many French beggars around town. Not one of them is persecuted. If I do their documents, they will have the papers and they will be like any other foreigner but they would have to be catechized too. They will win christian names. I think it's low price to save their lives. Of course making the documents of so many gypsies will cost a lot of money ... but it's like I said before." Frollo pauses and looking at the girl he finishes his sentence with an elegant and sexy smile of satisfaction. "Whatever, I'm rich."

She laughed at the last thing, not being able to help it as she laughed more and more, her head on his shoulder. Her laughter died down a few minutes later, her cheeks red, a wide smile on her lips, her eyes closed as she just remained in that position. "Oh my god… Claude…" She smiled and began to laugh once again.

Frollo was happy to see her smiling. And he says with an embarrassed smile. "It's so strange to hear my name. I feel like a child again!"

"God, I love you," she whispered and cuddled closer to him. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she repeated again and again, hoping to hear it in return.

Frollo heard the girl's words. Each time was an arrow in his chest. The girl was hugging his chest he wanted to say the same but felt his voice betray him. Squeezing his eyes tightly, he held her close, holding her necks so she would not see the tears that generously came out of his eyes.

"Please, tell me you feel the same. I wanna hear it… Tell me you feel the same, Claude… I beg of you…" She mumbled.

Frollo hugged her even harder. And he thought: "No, I don't feel the same. My love for you is even greater! I do not know how long you'll think you love me but I'll do anything to keep you loving me." With a sigh, between tears he says: Damn. *sniff * Only God knows *snif* how much I love you! *snif*

She laughed, her own tears forming in her eyes as she held onto him tighter still. They remained like that for several minutes before she loosened her grip. "Wanna head to bed? It's getting late. Clopin will get worried if I stayed out too long."

Frollo hesitates. And looks away ... "Oh. Fine, you need to go .. to your house. Right..." With a sigh he speaks to change the subject. "I'm going to order the soldiers to leave the gypsies alone for a while. The king's orders are sovereign but I can hold for a few days... I'll prepare the papers and leave them in Notre Dame. After the baptism of each one the priest will give the official documents and then ... and then they will no longer being... gypsies. So ... then let your brother know about that. Right? I'll take you to the door. If I offer a soldier to escort you, you will not accept, will you? I will not even offer it. Nevermind." He said disconcertedly.

She looked up at him as he looked away. "You don't want me to leave, do you?" She inquired after a while. "Would you like me to sleep with you tonight, perhaps? I think it would be good company," she mumbled and smiled, gently lifting a hand to his cheek to tilt his head back towards her as she looked into her eyes. "If you want me to, all you have to do is ask. I'm sorry about running off before but I promise… I'll never do that ever again. Whatever you want from me, I shall grant you it. I promise."

Frollo takes something out of his pocket and holds the girl's hand. Putting a ring on her finger without her seeing, covering it with his hand. And says: "That .. this would be extremely inappropriate for a couple who is engaged." His face was clearly red from the offer. He kisses the ring and finally makes it visible for the girl to see. A simple polished silver ring. "I'm going to do your papers today."

She looked down at the ring and took it off. "Claude, I can't. It's too expensive and I just… I can't. I…" She looked up at him and sighed. "I was hoping that you would agree," she mumbled. "I've just… Been missing you and I couldn't sleep last night when you left. I just stared at the door and waited for you to come back. I don't want to be separated. I wanna stay with you."

Frollo looked around as if someone else besides God was judging him. He just nods and looks at the floor.

"But if you don't want to, then I know I'm not wanted," she mumbled and began to stand, placing the ring back into his hand, the purple rose along with it before she began to leave.

Frollo quickly takes the girl by the arm and pulls her back. Whispering he speaks face to face with her. "You always want me to say every thing loudly clearly, do not you? It's not easy for me! Damn, I really want you to stay." Releasing the girl's arm, he breathes and repeats. "Stay."

"You want to know why?" She whispered. "Because Clopin never told me anything when I was growing up. He never told me he wanted me, that he loved me. Sure, he'd show it. He'd prove it time and time again but it's nice to hear it," she sighed. "It'd be nice to hear it…"

Frollo was angry. "And I'm to blame for your brother's mistakes ?! I've learned that if you repeat too much ... it loses its meaning. And they become empty words. When I say I love you. Every fiber in my body shakes, I sweat, the ground is far from my eyes, the air does not fit in the lungs! They are mere words, but they have an unimaginable force in me! Like a horse kick in my chest!"

Frollo stared deeply into the girl's eyes and continued: "When I say I love you, I don't want it to be a routine or something you will hear every day when the sun rises. You will never hear me say those words in triviality or because I feel compelled to say back. When I speak these words, they will be like diamonds to be treasure. Because they are rare."

His expression was angry but tears began to wash down his face.

"The only person in the world who called me by my name and said that he loved me was my brother, my little brother. Jehan ... I even wanted to lend you his clothes in the winter remember? I had kept ... for remembrance. He was just a baby when my parents died. And now he died, murdered by a gypsy. And I never said those words again to anyone. Until I met you ... and had to learn to say it again. I'm a child again learning how to speak."

Frollo turns his back on the girl and wipes his face with his robbie's sleeve. "I think we can call it night." Turning back to the girl he offers his hand. "Let's get you to the door, little bird."

She heard him speak those words and she felt her blood run cold with each word that passed. She sighed before she took her turn to speak. "Saying I love you again and again doesn't destroy its meaning. It doesn't dull it, doesn't damper it. It holds the same amount of truth to it as it did in the beginning. How many times have I told you that I love you? Over a dozen?" She now demanded but she didn't raise her voice, voice cracking as her breath hitched and got stuck in her throat.

"I've told you so many times that I love you and damn it, I mean it every single time more than I did the last time. I know well that I speak these words so often that it might become bland, it might become dull, meaningless, boring to you but they mean everything to me. They mean the world to me and you… You're the only other one I trust besides Clopin with my life. You're the only one who means this much to me.

"And I've told Clopin I loved him. I told him every single day before I went to bed. Everyday when I woke up. Everyday when I met up with him after his puppet shows and he's never once said it to me. It would be nice to hear it. And it isn't the words that make it feel good. It's the expression behind the words. The love behind the words. Because saying I love you isn't something that should become meaningless. It should remain true and it will always remain true to me. And every time I say it… Every single time I say it to you… It merely becomes more true, merely becomes bolder.

"So learn how to say it again. Take all the time you need but every time you tell me that you do love me, I'll keep it in my heart. I'll treasure it, cherish it because I know that you speak it truly. You should never feel inclined to speak it and I know I'm being needy but I loved it when you said you loved me. It made me feel the best I've ever felt in such a long time and…" She trailed off, her voice lowering, "... and it makes me love you even more…"

Frollo was serious he was feeling manipulated by the situation. Coaxed to have to repeat the words. Then he just gently took the girl's hand for a long kiss and started walking with the girl through the castle as he spoke: "I listened. I assimilated. You want me to say. Because it does you good. Even though you know it's not in my nature to do it."

Frollo was quiet, a smile on his lips and massaging the girl's hand with his thumb. "You want me to be someone else from day to night. I understood. It will be alright, do not worry. Because we want the same thing. We both want the other to change to make us happy."

Arriving at the castle door, he raised his hand and tucked her hair behind her ear so he could see her face better. "You wanted me to be passionate like you. And I wanted you to be rational, like me. But that's not a problem."

Frollo kisses the girl's forehead and with a sigh he says."Everyone has a flaw, if was not that one it would be another one. It's simple. Don't you see? I never forced you to anything. All I ask is that you return this favor. And don't force me too. Because I love you. I really do love you. And I hope you dream about the angels tonight."

He leans over and gives the girl a brief kiss on her lips and opens the door for her to leave. "Good bye, my dear."

She nodded and relaxed at his tender kisses, his tender words, the "I love you"s that made her feel warm inside. "Kay…" She mumbled. "I'm sorry…" she backed away and left the palace with that, leaving entirely.

She sat silently on a cot that night, staring at the purple tent cloth, her arms wrapped around her goat as she just wanted to sleep with Claude for once. But she would wait. She would have to be patient. But she wasn't known for that. She sighed and laid down, falling asleep.

Frollo finally retired to sleep in his bed. Midnight was sleeping on the pillow next to him. Staring at the ceiling, he was replaying in his mind all the events of the day. He was exhausted. A brief conversation with her always ends like this. He needed to rest. He was going to dream about that little creature hugging his chest in the middle of a magic garden. Before going to sleep completely he thinks: "I have to remember that she still very young. At her age I was also explosive. I need to be mature. Wise..." And so he sleeps.

The next morning he wakes up with a cat jumping on his belly. MEOW! "Ah! You crazy animal! Good morning to you too! You fat cat!" And so he departs for his daily routine.

(That poor cat. He's not fat, he's fluffy)

Esmeralda woke up to someone shaking her awake. She went on her back, looking up at Clopin. "Come on. Get up, Esme. Hurry!" She heard yelling and she immediately stood, rushing out of her tent, freezing, her breath catching in her throat. Clopin pulled Esmeralda close, getting her out of the way just as a sword came down. "I want you to run," he grabbed her arms. "Do you understand me? Run and don't look back! Get sanctuary in Notre Dame! Go to Frollo! Go where you're safe!"

"What about you?!" She now demanded, tears in her eyes, her face pale with fear. "What about the others?! What's going on?!"

"The king's men. They somehow managed to find where we live. Someone must have ratted us out…" He backed away. "Just go!"

She stared at him in bitter frustration, sorrow, fear and hopelessness, seeing another woman killed, another man following, the cries echoing throughout the court. She turned and ran off with that, rushing out of the court, men chasing her. Her feet became bloody and tears blurred her vision before she ran outside to the streets of Paris. She caught sight of the Palace and ran towards it, banging on the door, the men getting closer. "Help!" She called out, debating whether or not she should go and claim sanctuary.

She bit her lip before she turned and ran towards Notre Dame, rushing inside, the men yelling as they followed after, in golden armor and swords in their hands, one man on a horse as the townspeople watched. Esmeralda ran inside the cathedral, rushing up the stairs, the archdeacon and the other priests watching as she fled before they heard the shouts and realized what was happening. They slammed the doors shut before the king's men could follow. "You can't stay in their forever, gypsy scum!"

Esmeralda leaned against the wall, slowly sliding down it, her heart beating much too quickly for her liking.

Frollo was busy in his office making a pile of documents for gypsies when suddenly Phoebus enters unannounced, his shining armor with bloodstains.

Frollo stands up and demands: "But what does that mean ?!"

Phoebus was out of breath but he managed to speak: "Sir, the king. They ambushed the court of miracles. They had no mercy. Women, children ... I was there. I managed to hide some, let others escape but ... But I didn't find her. Esmeralda ... I didn't find her, Frollo! Phoebus was clearly desperate.

Frollo didn't understand what was happening. The only reason for this happened without informing him. It is because it was a secret mission or because they must have exonerated him from his position. "Shit. Shit. Shit." He said taking some papers from the table. He stopped in front of the captain and suspiciously said: "Someone discovered and betrayed them. Thank you captain. Bring the gypsies that you find to the Palace of Justice, leave the rest with me."

He passes by the captain and goes to his room. The captain begins to follow him, angry with the minister's response." Frollo! She may be dead! You are not going to do anything? I do not know what she saw in you. But it's you that she needs now!" Frollo turned and pushing the captain back he drawed the captain's sword and pointed to his throat.

He replies: "Do your part and continue helping as you can, if you really want to help these gypsies. She knows how to hide like nobody else! Now do not disturb me!" Frollo throws the sword to the ground and furiously enters his room locking the door.

He begins to take away his hobbies, his long robes will disrupt his locomotion and he needs to be fast."Damn it, Esmeralda. Don't do that with me!" Now just pants, his white shirt and with her cloak. Frollo picks up a large chest and leads to the secondary office of the dungeon where he had previously spoken to Clopin. Behind a large tapestry attached to the wall was a secret door. He takes a bundle of keys from his pocket and opens the door. Entering the tunnel he immediately closes the door, which is hidden again by the tapestry. As he dragged the chest through the dark and tightly tunnel he fled the walls as he thought : "If I have been exonerated I will only lose my powers after signing the exoneration letter. So I still have some time. Frollo, feeling that he got where he wanted, opens a trapdoor on the floor and hides the chest. Picking up a bundle of jewels in a bag and then continuing through the dark tunnel till find a much heavier and older door after trying a few keys he opens the door, arriving in the basement of Notre Dame. Locking the door again, he runs to look for the archdeacon.

Running through the church hall frollo sees the old archdeacon near the door with some priests and some gypsies sitting on the ground some injured.

"Davi! Hurry! I brought the papers I said. Baptize these miseries quickly! He spoke as he shook the priest through his robes.

The men looked at the minister before rushing to do so, baptizing the gypsies. They watched Frollo with disgust but they didn't object, much too weak to do so. They just allowed the men to pour the water over their heads. They was upset, angry. They felt as though Claude was the one who had given their spot away and if they did find out it was true, there was no doubt that they would kill them on the spot.

Esmeralda was with Quasimodo, shaking with fear and sorrow, tears in her eyes. She dipped her head, hearing more cries, more begs of mercy. She looked through the crack in the wood, watching as she saw Phoebus fighting several men off, only to be ambushed. Her breath caught in her throat and she watched as the men left, leaving the captain on the ground.

She rushed downstairs at that. Phoebus was a friend. A good friend and she couldn't just leave him to die. She froze when she saw Claude but she didn't have time for that. So she just pushed past him, rushing out of the cathedral, waiting until the coast was clear before getting to Phoebus, shaking him. "Wake up. Come on, wake up. I'll get you to sanctuary. Just get up, Phoebus…" A groan was the only response back and she groaned in frustration and hopelessness. She saw a larger man walk over, obviously from the village.

"You must go," he directed towards her. "I'll ensure he's safe. But you must go. They're returning." She stared at Phoebus before she left, deciding not to go to Notre Dame due to the men surrounding it and killing the gypsies who attempted to enter. So she decided her best bet was to get to the palace, hell, maybe even take refuge in Claude's room. She just hoped that she would be let in quick enough.

Frollo saw the little girl coming through the door and immediately tried to go after her. But a terrified young priest closed the door again.

"You idiot! Leave that damn door open! How will the other miseries go here? HOW I WILL LEAVE! OPEN NOW!"

The young priest, frightened by the minister's enraged face, only stepped back and fell on his ass. Allowing the minister to come out the door. Frollo picks up a horse that walked with a corpse still on its back. A gypsy arrow in the heart. Pushing the gypsy on the floor frollo runs after the girl who was already far away but still the sight.

He reaches for her. Going to stand in front of her he turns around with the horse and leans to pull the girl up. "HOND ON!" It was all he said before he start his plan.

He heads to Notre Dame again and speeds up. He accelerates as much as the horse could run and as he approaches the king's men who were near the staircase. Frollo makes the horse jump over everyone. Some soldiers try to throw arrows. But the couple made get back to Notre Dame. The horses' shards slid down the smooth marble of the church.

Frollo sees an arrow hit his arm. Break the arrow leaving the piece still inside and descends from the horse. Helping the girl down, he screams. "DAVI! BATIZE HER NOW!"

The archedon quickly came up to her and began the ritual. Frollo gives two papers for the priest instead than one.

The priest looks at the frollo and says: "I do not know if this is the appropriate time for Frollo."

"I need to ensure her safety! Just do it!" Frollo was nervous, he could only think of the security of his love.

The priest turns to the girl and speaks. First let's finish your baptism. Repeat with me "Credo in unum Deum."

Esmeralda heard Claude and what followed was simply a blur. She cried out when she was grabbed and the next thing she knew, she was watching Claude snap an arrow in his arm in half.

She looked at the priest and saw the two documents. Hearing what Claude gave him and the response back, she shook her head. "No! Claude! I'm not doing this! Not now! Please! Let me help my people!" She cried out. "Anita just got killed! She has children! Let me help them! I beg of you!"

She attempted to get out of his arms, her eyes wild with fear. She wasn't thinking clearly. She just wanted to help. "I can't stay here and do nothing! Let me help them, damn it! Let me fucking help them!"


	15. Chapter 15

Frollo grabbed the girl's arms and shooked the girl. "YOU WILL HELP THEM USING ME! I WILL HELP! BUT FIRST YOU WILL SAY THESE WORDS AND SIGN THIS PAPER! YOU ARE LOSING TIME! EVERY SECOND THAT YOU LOSE DISCUSSING WITH ME, SOME BROTHER YOU MUST BE DYING! JUST REPEAT!" He shook the girl even harder.

A young priest intervenes touching the minister's arm. Frollo releases the girl. Take a deep breath. And gently hold her face with his hands so she looks at him.

"My dear... I can't help your brothers if I don't know you're safe. Because I Love you."

"You and me. Together. Let's go through these doors like two Christians. And let us walk through the valley of shadow and death without fearing evil. For the Lord my God will be with us."

Frollo loses his patience again and shouts: "Just say it at once! Damn it!"

"Hey! You can not talk like this in the house of God!" A young priest scolded him.

"Go take care of your life! You little brat!" Frollo pushed the young priest and looked at the girl again with expectation

She flinched at his yelling, beginning to shake more. When she heard that he loved her, it would have normally melted her heart but she was too terrified. She grimaced at the hold he had on her and turned her head. "Why do I have to repeat it…? Why…?" she looked at him and began to cry more. "How will it help us?"

"What a hell! It means "I believe in one God." You will be a christian and not a paga anymore!" Frollo takes the papers from the priest's hands and shows them to the girl. "This first paper is the same one I brought to everyone here. It's your passport! This prevents the king from hurting your people because he can not kill christians for no reason! They can still be deported but not killed ... And that second document, well ... this second. Frollo hesitates but continues. This is the paper that will marry us. It is not the wedding that I dreamed for you but it is what will give you power to stay in Paris. Marrying a Frenchman ... You gain French citizenship. And you will not be deported. So you can help them. You'll be safe when you go out with me."

Frollo looked at the girl with pain in his eyes. Maybe because of his arm, perhaps by the possibility of the plan going wrong, perhaps because she did not trust him.

She looked up at him as he talked and she looked down at the documents, her hands trembling as she thought everything over. If she accepted, she wouldn't be single anymore. She would be married. She would have to make a promise to him that lasted a lifetime. She looked at priests before hearing the cries outside of the men and she shook harder before she closed her eyes. "Alright," she whispered, going into Claude's arms, burying her head in his neck. "What do I have to do…?" She mumbled weakly, her stomach twisting in a knot.

Her beliefs, her cultural practices would still keep her a gypsy. She doubted it would do anything. She truly, truly did but she didn't have any hope. The hope that was always there was gone and now she wanted to find new hope in Claude's plan but her brain refused to let her.

"First say, 'Credo in unum Deum.'. "

"Credo in unum Deum," she mumbled.

Frollo gently puts his hand on the girl's hand and moves her hands so that she signs her name on the documents.

"Your passport stays with me, this one belongs to the priest."

The priest puts his hand on the girl's shoulder and says: "this day of union should be filled with joy. I'm so sorry. I hope you two can make up for it in the future."

A young priest arrives quickly holding a large black leather bible. The archodiaquino takes the hands of the couple and places one on top of the other on the Bible. And says:

"Claude Frollo, do you accept Esmeralda as your sole and legitimate wife? To love and respect

Until death separates you?"

Frollo did not hesitate and answered with serenity: "Yes. I accept."

She couldn't believe for a second what was happening. She was getting married. She always envisioned it happier, joyful, something better. She dipped her head, tears in her eyes before they managed to fall again.

"And you?" The archdeacon turned to Esmeralda. "Esmeralda, do you accept Claude Frollo to be your sole and legitimate husband? To love and respect until death separates you?"

She bit her lip and just stared at the bible before she shook her head. "I… I accept," she mumbled, barely audible.

"She really accept!" He thought. His heart was beating fast. He stared at the girl with a smile of a silly man in love. Completely immersed by the moment he heard nothing around him, taking a fright as the priest shook him shouting his name.

"Frollo! The rings!"

"Ah!" Frollo looked at his own hands seeing that his rings were too big for her and he looked around. Looking for something he could use.

He sees the chains in the saddle of the horse. "Ah. Perfect." He takes out a small iron ring and a larger one and gives the rings to then priest.

"Hum... Fine.I bless you in the name of the Father of the Son and of the Holy Spirit. "

Frollo and the priest say together: "Amen."

Frollo takes the ring from the priest's hand and with a trembling hand he puts the ring on the girl's finger.

She felt him slip the ring on and she dropped her hand. It rested comfortably on her hand but it just wasn't enough to lift her spirits. She was still worried. She wasn't love struck. The fact that she was now married to a man she loved barely registered.

She heard another cry of another gypsy being killed and she took off, opening the doors and rushing out. She grabbed a guard's arm as he was about to bring down a sword on a gypsy child. "Stop! She is but a child! Have mercy!" She cried out. "Have mercy!"

She was thrown off of him and landed on the hard ground, groaning softly. She gathered he girl in her arms, holding the crying child to her chest, protecting her as she ran off, the men chasing after, one on a horse. "You'll be okay. You'll be okay. I promise," she whimpered and the child cried out more as Esmeralda ran into the forest, the others still following.

Frollo tooked the ring from the priest's hand and placed it in his hand himself. And quickly followed the girl he tried to reach her but she ran fast and he was already too tired. She seens not hear him.

"Esmeralda! Wait! Wait just a second!"

Suddenly the girl is pulled to behind of a tree. This sight terrifies Frollo, who quickly drew his dagger. But when he reached her, he felt relief.

"Hi, grandpa. Can not you run? Age does that." Clopim said mockingly. Turning to his sister Clopim said: "Come. We are in a cave right after that hill."

Frollo suddenly embraces Clopim. And speak in his ear. "Take her. If I die all I have is hers. Ask the priest. He knows where I hid it. GO!"

Frollo turns his back and runs toward the men who perceive them.

"Where are you going?" Esmeralda inquired when she saw Claude run out. "Where are you going?! Stop!" She called. "Stop! Claude! Please!" She went to follow him only to be grabbed and held tightly by Clopin who refused to let her go.

She struggled against him, tears in her eyes. "Let go of me! Let me help! Please! He can't die! I won't let him! Clopin!"

The gypsy king turned her around. "He wants you safe. He will be just fine. I promise you, ma cherie. I promise you…" He pulled her close and her sobs were muffled into his chest as she held onto him. "I promise you… He'll be fine…"

Esmeralda didn't say anything, the emotions overwhelming her as she cried more and more. She would have to wait… And hope…

Frollo walked towards the men when he began to hear that their sound was approaching frollo made a cut in the same one. "This region bleeds a lot.. I think that will be enough." He thinks as he hides his dagger and then sits near a tree.

A soldier on horseback arrives and says: "You were running with them! It was left behind?! That does not change anything gypsy!"

Frollo raises his hands and shows his rings. Immediately the soldier speaks: "Ah! Minister Frollo! Are you fine !? Are you injured ?! But you were running with the gypsy! I saw it with my own eyes!"

Frollo replies: "I was indeed running. But I was BEHIND her. I was chasing her. You said it yourself. You must have heard that I searched for a gypsy city all right?"

Soldier replied bewildered: "Yes. But ... I heard that you... that you and her ... well ..."

Frollo interrupts the soldier and continues: "I underestimated my body. I could not reach her and I was ambushed by her brothers in satan. They went there... They said they were going to try to cross to Germany, I heard when they caught me. If I had not pretended to be dead ... well. You already know. But what are you waiting for! Go after them! Quickly! GO!"

The soldier turns around shouting the false direction to the others and hurrying with his horse. Frollo gives a mischievous little smirk and rises. He cleans his clothes and starts walking back to town. "Idiots." He grunts.

Arriving in the city Frollo has an idea and enters Notre Dame. Calling the archdeacon and he speaks. "How many priests are staying in Notre Dame today?"

The priest is astonished at him. Frollo was not acting like Frollo. "What are you planning?" Frollo was without patience and just repeated: "Answer me."

"Arg." You could at least have more respect! "I have fifteen brothers counting on me sixteen. Why?"

"Remember once I had a soldier come in here to drag a thief out and you stepped in? The soldier was too cowardly to face you because he thought that if he killed a man of God he would surely go to hell."

David replied already angry with the memory: "But what does this have to do with what is happening now?"

Frollo smiles, pulls the priest close to him through his clothes and speaks with a whisper: "I am going to gather some men who I know are still faithful to me and your priests will be our shields. I'm going to bring all these gypsies into that church. God forgive me but I'll do it!" He releases the priest and turns to the gypsies. Climbing on a church bench for all to see.

"Listen to me! Everyone here! All of you! The priest baptized you, you have documents! They are no longer gypsies before the law! Outside your brothers and sisters cry out for their souls and the souls of their children! Everyone who can stand must go with me! Lift your heads! SCREW THAT DOCUMENT IN THE FACE OF ANYONE WHO WANTS TO HURT YOU!"

A gypsy woman rises and responds: "And do what ?! They have weapons! How are we going to help ?!"

Frollo turns to her and says: "You are going to take them to the palace of justice, my men will take them into the dungeon where they will be safer than in the hands of the king's soldiers. You can bring them to Notre Dame too, protected by the priests who live here! But only you can do it! You know where they hide! Wherever they are they are not safe out there!"

Another Gypsy rises and shouts: "Why should we believe you? You've persecuted us all your life! What will you gain from it ?! You're certainly cheating on us! He wants to kill us!"

All the gypsies panic and start screaming and crying until frollo screams. "ENOUGH!" Everyone is silenced by their cry that echoed throughout Notre Dame. He gazes at the gypsy in silence, descends from his seat and goes to him.

The gypsy though bigger and stronger is intimidated by his presence and takes a step back. But Frollo continues walking towards him and there he raises his hand showing his wedding ring.

"See that?" He raises his hand higher for all to see and continues. "Are they all seeing this ring in my hand ?! This is the symbol of my union with a gypsy. With one of you! A gypsy! She showed me what compassion is! What courage is! What is having a heart! She calls you brothers. Therefore..." Frollo hesitates, thinks of his brother. Think of his beautiful wife and say. "Therefore! We are a family now! And I will not spare strength to save MY FAMILY!"

The priest is shocked at the words the minister was speaking. This man standing in front of him was not the same as his student. It's not the same boy who failed to be a priest. A tear came from his aged eyes and then he spoke. "I will help!"

All the priests who were standing raised and also confirmed. And soon after this phrase I repeated several times not only by the gypsies but by the French who were there.

"You will stay here," Clopin whispered to Esmeralda a half hour later. "You will stay here and you will wait for us to come back and get you. If neither I nor Claude comes back for you, do not leave. Do you understand me?" Clopin demanded, looking into Esmeralda's eyes. She said nothing, not wanting to promise anything, only for him to gently tilt her head up. "Do you understand me, Esmeralda? You are not to leave. If you're missing when I come back and I find you, you're in trouble." Once again, nothing said, nothing promised.

He sighed and knelt down in front of her for she was sitting down, her knees pulled up to her chest. "Esmeralda. I'm worried. You know damn well I am. And if I lose you… I've spent my life protecting you, you know that. I turned in Ruben after he raped you. I've protected you my whole life. Your whole life and for all of it to go to waste. I see you happy with Claude. I've seen you genuinely happy with him and, I admit it, I'm jealous that I'm not the one making you that happy… But if I lose you, Esme… If I lose you, I won't be able to continue. I won't be able to go on. You mean everything to me… And you mean everything to Frollo as well. He loves you. I thought he wasn't capable but he does love you. And he'll go mad without you. You promise me you won't move?" She looked up at him finally and nodded. "I promise…"

Clopin smiled and turned before leaving Esmeralda in the cave alone. She sat there and watched him leave before she curled up on the floor, closing her eyes and falling into an uneasy sleep.

The Gypsy King managed to make it back to Notre Dame with no harm brought to him. He rushed inside, watching the gypsies and the others just as Claude finished what he was saying. A woman ran to him, hugging him tightly. "Where's the queen?" She asked, her voice trembling.

"She's safe at the moment in the forest. She is hidden. She won't be harmed," he nodded before he looked at Claude. And they did what they were able to do. They were able to gather many gypsies, both uninjured and injured and brought them to the palace and the cathedral. The last ones were brought in and now, all of the king's men were surrounding the Palace of Justice as well as Notre Dame.

And they waited. Clopin waited for a time to escape and get Esmeralda so she wouldn't be alone. People were waiting for the men to leave and give up or for a large massacre to occur despite them being Christians now.

Esmeralda gave up a few hours later despite promising what she did. She found her own way back to Paris, looking over at the men gathered at the largest buildings in the city. She silently came out, needing to find Claude, needing to get to her people. But at the moment, she didn't know what to do, what her first step was. She just knew that she had to get back. She was terrified to say the least.

"Over there! Gypsy!" One called out. She turned her head and groaned, knowing she would have to start running once again. And that's what she did. But she didn't get too far when she was shot in the leg with an arrow. She collapsed on the cobblestone street, coughing at the impact and she was pulled up by a man. He grabbed her hand, seeing the silver ring. "You're the one married to the minister?" He hissed. He had heard the screaming inside Notre Dame. She said nothing and he smirked. "I just found a way to get everyone out of the places…" He tied her arms behind her back before bringing her towards Notre Dame, knocking on the door. "Minister! I have your gypsy! You have ten minutes to bring out every gypsy in there before I kill this one!"

Esmeralda whimpered, a hand over her mouth, muffling her cries. She tried to kick the man and she bit his hand harshly, only to be thrown to the steps of the cathedral, a cry of pain escaping her at her ribs that collided against the stone steps. She had no way of catching herself either.

Frollo couldn't understand what was happening. Logic and reason were always his strengths but now they were failing him. A common soldier would not have courage to hurt not only a christian but now a woman with french rights. Something was not right. He was not following the king's laws. Something moved him beyond that.

Clopin quickly points an arrow at the soldier. Hidden by the crowd. Frollo went to him and asked: "Do you think you can get it right?" Clopin: "If I make a mistake, he'll kill her." Frollo: "Then just do it if is need to, I'll go there." Then Frollo stepped into the crowd. Leaving the church he raised his ministerial posture, without fear his face was relentless.

And he said: "You are aware that they are Christians, and have a passport. Killing them will put you on bad sheets. Mostly kill this woman in front of you. Kill Madame Frollo. It will condemn you to death. So I wonder why? What you want?"

His eyes darkened and he didn't say anything, a malicious smirk forming. He watched Esmeralda as she attempted to get up, only to kick her down, pinning her there with his foot. She said nothing, just staying there. "Her 'brother' killed my sister. An eye for an eye. And it makes it so much sweeter that she's married to you. I don't care about my life. It died along Sarah but… if I can get my revenge on every blasted gypsy, I'd love that. But if I could get my revenge on the bastard himself, well…" He smirked and dug the sword right by Esmeralda's head, narrowly missing her, causing her to cry out in fear, only to receive another kick.

She coughed, trembling, a curse escaping her lips. She looked up at Claude. "If one life can save the others, then let him kill me," she whispered.

"Shut up, gypsy," he growled and she flinched when he went to kick her but stopped, laughing as he managed to scare her.

"You will not stop after killing her. You're going to kill everyone. You will live every day of your life for this. You'll spend the night making plans. Going hunting each one of them. You will feel pleasure in the death of each one of them. I know it will. Because I did the same. One of her brothers... they killed the only family I had, my little brother. I know the pain you feel."

Frollo takes a few steps closer to the soldier. Looked at the girl and said: "See now my dear? Your people have always been like this. Thieves, cheaters, liars ..." Frollo pauses and looking at the soldier. "They are killer, i know. They are worms that crawl in the rot."

The soldier listened attentively to the minister's words, clearly seeing the hatred in the minister's eyes. He said what he really felt.

"But look at this one. It's beautiful, young, delicious... you can not deny it. After so much work cleaning this city of the gypsy worms I thought I deserved a reward. The gypsy queen." Frollo smirks and the soldier smirks too, looking at her he said: "Really. Must be one of the most expensive whores, right?"

Frollo ignored and continued: "I could take what I want by force, but you know we can enjoy much more when they open their legs with their own free will."

Frollo puts his hands on his waist, assuming a more relaxed posture. "Ah! A woman's gratitude can came in many ways. When they want to please, they spare no effort. Why do you think I tried to save these worms there? The more I get better, the more gratitude I get...Oh... I was already imagining myself sitting and her on top of me, those delicious curves ..."

The soldier laughs. Frollo puts a hand on his shoulder and continues. "Oh ... look, my friend. You're going to kill them, there's nothing I can do. So I'll take the trade, okay? Give me my toy and I will let you-

Frollo interrupts and quickly puts his knife into the soldier's neck. Blood splashing half a meter high, covering Frollo and Esmeralda with warm blood. The minister quickly picks up his wife and tries to run to the church, but slips into the soldier's blood and falls down the stairs.

But the soldier, filled with hatred draws his sword and attacks frollo back.

"Aahh ! Damn you and your whore wife!

Frollo covered Esmeralda with his body. With his eyes closed he was already ready to receive the blow.

"Aaaaaarg !"

Frollo opens his eyes and sees Clopin with his bow. Clopin says: "Hi, grandpa. Can not go up the stairs? Age does it."

Frollo looks back and sees the dead soldier on the ground with an arrow in his chest.

Esmeralda listened to everything. Every single thing and she knew that there was truth behind the words. She knew it well. She bit her lip, hating the slur against her people, hating every single word that came out of Claude's mouth, every response that the soldier gave. She despised it and she wanted nothing more than to slap Claude.

She grimaced at the metaphor. Worms. They were merely worms. Nothing worthy of life. Anger burst through her chest. If they weren't discriminated against in the first place… She thought about that but she realized that they were strangers in a land that didn't want them. They weren't supposed to be there and everyone wanted them gone.

They had their identity stolen from them. They were no longer gypsies anymore. They were French now. They couldn't be what they were born to be. But their skin color, eyes, accent, everything said something completely different and she still felt that they would be discriminated against.

And what Claude called her. What he said about her. A toy. She was simply a toy. That was what destroyed her completely, even if he was saying it to protect her. She was but a toy. Something for pleasure.

She felt the warm blood surround her and she threw up at that, disgusted. She felt Claude grab her but she had no strength to hold onto him. All she heard now was Clopin's voice. She looked up at him, wiping her mouth. "Clopin…" She mumbled.

He smirked and knelt down to her, gathering her in his arms, wiping the blood off of her the best he could. "I told you to stay put," he gently scolded. She grimaced as she was moved and he sighed. "He hurt you…" She said nothing and just allowed herself to be carried into the cathedral.

Frollo rises from the stairs. With the adrenaline going down he began to feel the pain in his body. Slowly he walks, holding his wounded arm, he get into the church.

He reaches to a pillar, places his back, and lets himself slip down to the cold church floor. He closes his eyes to rest but feels something on his face. He opens his eyes quickly and holded who is touching his face.

He sees a child. He lets go and says: "What are you doing?" The child shows the cloth in her hand. And she continues to wipe the face of the judge who was covered in blood. Frollo was confused by the child's kindness, allowing her to clean him, watching her with curiosity as she wet the cloth in a basin and continued to wipe his face. Until the child speaks: "I'm done, now you're presentable. Here, I have water, want some?"

Frollo picks up the child's canteen and drinks the whole water. When he realizes what he has done he returns the canteen and says: "Sorry."

"It's all right. You were thirsty." The girl replied as she smiled and sat down next to him. Frollo looked at her still curious, her skin was not as clear as his but it was clear, black hair and blue eyes. Like the eyes of his brother.

"Why did you do that?" Frollo asked too tired to think.

The girl seemed confused by the questions but replied: "Everyone is busy taking care of the injured. No one was taking care of you. That's not fair. You're alone so I came to be with you." She smiled again, showing the empty holes in her mouth from the milk teeth that fell.

Frollo gave a small laugh at the sight of that smile. "She came to stay with me because we're both alone." Thought the minister.

He said: "What is your name, child?"

"Cecilia."

Frollo: "An Italian name. Where are your parents?"

The girl did not answer. She just lowered his head.

Frollo: "Is there no one to stay with you?"

The girl did not answer, lowering her head even more, she hugged her legs so he would not see her face.

Frollo regrets asking such words. He rubs his hands in his inrritted face with himself. "Listen ... it's fine. I'll find a place for you."

The girl didn't answer. Frollo felt even more tired, giving up talking as he was not making any headway. He closes his eyes again and feels a small hand holding his thumb. He suppresses the smile and continues pretending to be asleep. Until he actually sleep in exhaustion.

Clopim was busy. After taking care of the leg of the Esmeralda he had to help all the gypsies to organize themselves. Many have decided to leave in caravans now that they have documents. He still needed to care for those in the Palace of Justice. With the church emptying he managed to find Frollo sitting under a church pillar. Sleeping and a child lying on his legs and holding his hand.

Clopin puts his hand over his mouth to hide his smile. "Ah ... how cute!" He thought and crouched to call the minister, gently shaking his shoulder. "Hey! Grandpa. Wake up ... I need get my the people out of the palace. Wake up."

Frollo opens his eyes slowly and when he sees who was talking to him. He murmurs: "What the hell was the difficulty of leaving her in the cave ?!"

Clopin: "It looks like you do not know her, she doesn't do anything that we tells her to do! What you wanted me to do!"

Frollo: "To tie her to a log, I don't know!"

Clopin: "Ah! Truly great idea! Or I could hit a stone on her head and make her unconscious!"

Frollo was furious! Frollo: "Whatever, now she's here and it's all over!"

Clopin puts his hands on his waist and says: "Whatever, now she's here and it's all over!" Imitating frollo with mockery.

Frollo tries to get up but realizes there was a weight on his legs. Too late he had woken the child. She yawned as she rubbed her small eyes.

Frollo stands up and says: "Where? Where is my wife?"

Clopin makes a sad face and says: "Look ... I do not know if she'll want to see you now."

Frollo was confused. "But what have I done now ?! What a difficult woman !"

Clopin just made a gesture that he did not know too and said: "Do not look at me I do not understand anything about women either! Come on, I'll take you to her."

Frollo began to walk along with his brother-in-law stopping to look back and see the child staring at the ground as she stood back. Frollo says: "Come, Cecilia."

Smiling the girl holds on the tip of the minister's cloak . And follow the two men.


	16. Chapter 16

Esmeralda silently helped an older women find her son. She smiled slightly at the reunion before turning to Claude as they approached. She looked over at Cecilia and smiled. "Hello," she greeted her, kneeling down so she was now at her height. "What's your name?" She inquired gently.

"Cecilia…" She smiled at the name.

"Beautiful. Where are your parents? Are they not here?"

She didn't move and Esmeralda opened her arms out for a hug. The girl whimpered slightly before going into her arms. The gypsy queen held her tightly, rubbing her back to comfort her. She looked up at Claude and sighed. "I'm sorry about leaving you alone… I just heard what you said and I know you didn't say it because you wanted to but because you have to. I forgive you," she whispered and stood, keeping the girl in her arms. "And yes, I am a difficult woman," she winked at him, kissing him slightly before she looked down at Cecilia. "Let's go find your family, yes?"

"Just a mother," she whispered.

"Just a mother? Well, let's go find her then," she smiled. "Where was the last place you saw her?"

The girl shrugged and Esmeralda hummed softly, looking around for anyone that resembled the girl. "Well, do you know your mother's name?" She leaned against a wall, looking over at Claude. "Come, join us," she whispered to her husband, holding out a hand for him to take.

Cecilia watched silently, still in Esmeralda's arms, now resting comfortably on her lap.

Frollo looked at the hand his wife offered. And he did not feel like holding her. He takes a step back and says: "I can not ... I'm very exhausted. I'm not sixteen anymore to run in the woods, to almost die on the back of a horse, to have an arrow in my arm, to take a bloodbath, and still have the energy to look for the mother of a lost child! I've reached my limit. Hate myself if that's the case but I cant do it anymore. I still have to get that piece of arrow out of my arm!" Frollo points dramatically at the wooden stalk coming out of his arm.

Frollo sighs. And says:" I already cared for what I could take care of. Now I'm going to rest!"  
Frollo turns and starts walking up the stairs to the bell tower.

Esmeralda watched him leave and she dipped her head sadly before she looked down at the girl who was sound asleep now in her arms, exhausted. She carefully stood, limping as she held Celicia. She looked around for the mother of the child. She spent several hours until she finally found her. "Oh, my baby," the mother immediately ran over to her, holding Celicia tightly. "Thank you, thank you so much," she whispered to Esmeralda.

"Thank the minister. If it wasn't for him, I wouldn't have been able to bring her here," she responded. "Stay safe," she nodded at them before she turned and headed upstairs to the bell tower, wanting to see Claude. She silently climbed the wooden beams and looked over at Quasimodo. "Where's Claude?" She mouthed to him.

Quasimodo answered, "he is in the room with the red door, I think he is already sleeping but as married you should sleep together now, right? Oh, and congratulations on your marriage, Madame Frollo."

Quasimodo gives a shy smile and turns to take the girl to the room. They pass by the table where there was a plate with the arrow piece and a knife stained with blood.

Quasimodo goes through the porch and reaches a room with an old red door. Quasimodo opens the door slightly allowing the girl to see that it was a room with little light coming from a fireplace where there was a small cauldron. Her husband slept on the ground on a pile of hay. His mouth slightly open and his eyes covered with his breath was making his chest rise and fall slowly.

Esmeralda walked over to him, sitting down next to him silently without a word. She laid down on the floor, not wishing to be alone that night. She remembered the night she slept with Claude. He had been on the couch and she was on the carpeted floor. She carefully took his hand, pressing her lips against his knuckles for a gentle kiss before she fell in an uneasy sleep herself.

She was woken up by a sharp pain in her stomach the next morning. The pain traveled from her stomach to her ribs. She groaned and sat up, undoing her corset to look at the damage. Dark purple and red bruises lined her stomach and chest, causing her to grimace at how horrible it looked against her caramel skin. She sighed before she set her corset back, looking over to Claude, wondering if he was awake.

Frollo woke up and the first thing he felt was the wave of pain in his body, especially his legs. The second thing he felt was his wife's hand. He stood there admiring the serene face of his wife.

Suddenly she woke up and began to examine the horrible wound in her belly. If it were possible to kill a man twice he would. But his thoughts are interrupted when his wife looks into his eyes. Green and gray together. And then Frollo articulates: "Hello."

She smiled at the greeting. "Morning. How are you feeling?" She inquired, looking over his features before her eyes met his once again.

"Horrible." Frollo groans as he sits on the floor. He yawns and puts his hand inside the shirt scratching his belly. He turns to his wife and say. "It was not like I planned our wedding night." He grunted.

"Let's go? Im hungry and we have a busy day. The palace is full of undocumented gypsies. I still have to find out if I'm still a minister." Frollo gets up slowly putting his hands on his back. As he stretched out his back he gave another groan and whispered:" God force me."

She watched him carefully. "Can I help in any way?" She inquired. "The men? Did they all leave yet… Or…?" They had all left late that night.

Esmeralda slowly sat up, holding her stomach before she looked down at Claude. "Do you perhaps need any help standing?"

Frollo was already standing, but still with his hands behind his back. He turns his head to see his wife and responds dryly: "No."

Swallowing his proud he begins to walk to the door trying to disguise the pain in his legs, he opens the door to find Quasimodo on the other side.

"Ah! Master. I ... I was going to call you now. There's a man who wants to talk to you. It seemed important. He's at the church door."

Frollo rolls his eyes back. And they groan in a low voice. "Oh, God, I can not take it anymore. All this because of the gypsies. He turns back to see the real cause of all his problems. He make a sighs of defeat and goes to her. Circling his arms around her small figure he rubs his face in the girl's hair as he whispers: "All this is worth it. Anything for you, my wife."

He turns to the boy who waited at the door. "Take me there, Quasimodo."

She watched him groan and she saw his figure slouch. She looked over at Quasimodo who gave her a small smile in return before leaving with Claude. She sat down and waited for him to come back. She couldn't help but feel horrible for what she did. She couldn't help but feel as though this was all her fault.

The knot that had twisted in her stomach before remained there. Her ribs and stomach were aching and she went downstairs to find Clopin. He saw her and rushed over to her, hugging her tightly, causing her to gasp in pain. "How your stomach?" He inquired.

"Hurts," she responded, dipping her head. She turned over to Claude who was talking to someone. "This is all my fault," she whispered. "He doesn't need this. If I… If I didn't fall in love with him… He would be better off without me and…" She trailed off, tears forming in her eyes. "And…" She buried her head into Clopin's neck. He said nothing, not knowing how to comfort her as they stood there, his little sister in his arms.

"Who wish to speak with me?"

"Sir? Are you Minister Frollo?" The man who was dressed in royal suits looked at him from head to foot, doubting that this man was any important. Frollo waited the analyze and showed his rings.

"Ah! Yes. Really you are."

"I have been better. Thanks for asking." He replied sarcastically to the man. "Just tell me what you want. As you can see I have a whole city to clean!"

The man stepped back intimidated by the authority of the minister who even wounded, covered in blood, dirty and stinking was frightening. "Ah ... Sir... Minister you are being summoned to be tried for your alleged crimes against the crown."

Frollo kept staring blankly at the man. As if the words had not affected him at all. And he answered: "And?"

"AND? Well... And now you sign here and in a week's time compare to the palace of justice to be judged by the other judges. Now, please return your rings."

Frollo began to take off his rings without taking his eyes off the man who at this point was terrified. "R-right. Thanks. If you are declared innocent you will receive your rings back. Also be clear that until the trial you are suspended from your activities and the privileges you enjoyed in the palace of justice."

Frollo kept staring blankly at the man. As if the words had not affected him at all. And he answered: "And?"

"AND? And that's all. Sign here and have a good day."

Frollo signed the document from the man who was relieved to finally leave the minister's presence. Claude went back inside the church to his wife and brother-in-law.

Esmeralda turned to him silently as he approached. She saw that his rings were gone and she looked away, tears in her eyes. She was the reason he might be losing his job. He had spent his whole life working for it but now… She shook her head, burying it once more in Clopin's neck.

Clopin turned to Claude and sighed. "She feels guilty," he whispered to her, knowing well that his sister could hear him. "She feels as though this is her fault and…"

Esmeralda pushed him away, turning and starting to leave, only for Clopin to grab her again. "Let go, Clopin," she mumbled weakly.

"No," he responded. "I'm not gonna let you go because you know damn well that running away isn't going to solve everything. It's just created more problems."

She said nothing and looked at Claude, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry," she mumbled. "I'm so sorry. This is all my fault. If I didn't insist on everything I have. If I could have just taken better care of myself, of my people, none of this would have happened…"

Frollo looks at the girl in tears. And he responds: "Do you think I'm stupid?"

"No! Not one bit! Why would you think that?"

Frollo responds coolly."You think I'm stupid, it can only be. I knew perfectly well the risk I was running and what I had to lose. If I did what I did it was because I **wanted** to. It's not your fault. It is just fatalité." Frollo looks at his own hands, seeing the marks of his rings. And said: "To question and fight against this is to torture yourself. Because what is, is. "

He looks at his wife and says tenderly. "I worked all my life because I wanted to serve my God and not man. Be it a king or not. The only one who can truly judge me is my God. Do not waste your time whining. Lift your head and finish what you started."

Frollo looks at Clopin and says: "I can not go to the palace of justice any more. But I know a way to get your people out." Frollo shows a key in his hand.

Frollo was avoiding looking at his wife. As much as he tries to deny it, since yesterday he was feeling something strange in his chest. If he did not know himself so well, he'd say he was hurt.

Esmeralda looked at Claude and saw the hurt. She looked away and got out of Clopin's arms before going into Claude's, wrapping her arms around him, holding onto him tightly. "I love you," she mumbled, taking every word he said to heart.

She didn't know what to do to fix it. He was a strange man. Very strange. Very different. Mysterious even. She would be able to get past his hard shell once again. She knew it. She did it before.

Frollo did not reply back to his wife. He was still feeling strange inside. Part of him wanted her to let him go. And do not lean against him. But the other part of him could not resist holding her back. And do what he most loved to do. Rubbing his face in her hair and he said: "Ah... You are so lovely, my dear. So small and sweet that could even fit inside a tea cup."

Clopin covers his mouth with his hand, trying to hide his smile as he thought: "AH! How cute!" And then he said: "Okay, sorry to interrupt you but how these keys will release my friends from the dark dungeon, my dear brother-in-law?They are waiting for the help of their king."

Frollo doesn't let go of the girl but looks at Clopin answering: "First, you are not her brother of blood. We are nothing from each other. Second, if she is the queen of the gypsies then that makes ME the king now." Claude was hurt but he did not like to see his sad little wife, he did what he could to try to make her unbuckle and maybe to smile a little.

She didn't smile at anything that was happening, the guilt just there. She let him go and looked at Clopin before looking at Claude. "Please. Give him the keys…" She whispered tiredly. She searched his eyes and her own lacked the brilliant gleam that was always apparent.

Esmeralda looked over at Clopin and sighed. "Be polite to him. Please. I'm tired of you two arguing," she mumbled. "Well, you're not arguing but it's apparent you don't like each other. Maybe just try to… try to… like each other."

His wife's disdain only made him feel even stranger inside. But he answer: "I don't know what you talking about, my dear. I like everybody and if someone does not like me, whatever, I am rich." Frollo said wryly as he passed his brother-in-law. Ignoring the order your wife gave.

Clopin looked at his sister and said with a smile: "I like him. I think he is funny." He laughed again and turned to follow the minister.

Again frollo goes to the basement of the church and opens the secret door. Revealing the long dark tunnel. "This tunnel leads to the palace. My men should facilitate your friends' escape to the church. I can not give them a passport since I am no longer a minister or a judge. So the best I can advise is for they baptize or leave. It is more than clear that the king does not want you here. But that is a choice of yours."

He had turned to his wife remembering that she is afraid of the dark and said. "We can not go in with torches, there is little air and we could die. So we have to go in the dark. You do not have to go if you do not want to."

She grabbed onto Claude's arm with that, going close to him, Clopin watching with slight jealousy in his eyes. They went into the tunnel and Esmeralda kept close to Claude, never once letting him go.

She stopped halfway through, not wanting to go on anymore. She was too frightened. She heard the others stop as well but she didn't dare move. She didn't talk either, feeling too small in the dark.

Claude noticed that his wife had stopped walking. From the shaking of her hands, the reason was obvious. He put his hand over the girl's eyes and said.

"Now you see everything dark. But there is light outside. Believe. Imagine that the entire tunnel is full of light. Everything that keeps you from seeing it is my hand. Come on, we're almost there."

She nodded and a deep blush formed from embarrassment. She began to walk once again, keeping her hand in Claude's. She heard the door open and she felt the hand drop. She squinted as the light assaulted her vision and she left the tunnel with Claude and Clopin.

She kept close to her husband, holding onto him still, walking with him and not once letting go, feeling safe in his presence even if there was nothing that could harm her at the moment. She just felt safe, warm with him.

Frollo looked down and his wife and give her a small smiled. Looking around he went to his old desk and out of a drawer he get a bunch of keys.

"Here are the keys of the prision. You can both open the prisons and I'll talk to the soldiers." Frollo leaves the keys with his brother-in-law and leaves the room carefully. Seeing that no one was around he went to the door of the dungeon. The door had a small window with bars. Frollo saw that he was one of his men and whispered:

"Hey, soldier."

"Ah! Minister Frollo! But how did you get in there ?!"

"Shh! Keep your voice down, boy! I need you to lock this door and put the key underneath. Do not let anyone come here."

Immediately the soldier locks the only exit from the dungeon and passes the key to the minister under the door.

"Great. Now, go to Madame Ethiene and tell her I'm fine. Go!"

The soldier immediately left to obey orders. Frollo did not want the soldier accused of treason it was important that he did not know about his plans.

Turning to the dungeon, Frollo saw that all the gypsies were already lined up by the secret passageway. In a few minutes they would all have passed. His wife was busy helping the children who were scared to enter the dark tunnel. He turned to his brother-in-law and spoke in all seriousness tone: "Now tell me. If I married the queen then I am at least the vice-king, right?"

Clopin could not stand it and gave another laugh. "You are hilarious!"

Clopin puts his arm around the former minister to hold on as he laughs. Frollo was serious with a look of disgust at the gypsy's touch.


	17. Chapter 17

"Go," Esmeralda whispered to a child, carefully handing her to a stronger gypsy for him to hold onto her. "You'll be alright. I promise," she whispered, kissing her temple. "You'll see your mum and dad soon. Alright?" She smiled as the girl nodded. "Good."

She turned around and went back to Clopin and Claude, Clopin laughing and Claude looking annoyed. "What happened now?" She inquired.

"This jester just told me the funniest thing!" He laughed. "Vice king! Have you ever heard such a thing?! Vice king!"

Esmeralda said nothing and looked at Claude before turning back to the gypsies, watching as the last one of them disappeared into the tunnel. Clopin grabbed her hand. "Come on. Let's get back with them."

She didn't dare move, truly not wanting to go back into the tunnel, especially not without Claude. She ignored him taking her hand. She stepped back at that. "I don't want to," she whispered. "I wanna stay with Claude… He is my husband after all…"

Frollo looked with a triumphant smile at the gypsy.

Clopin gave an equally mature answer, showing his tongue to him.

Frollo looked at his wife and said. But he's right." We can not stay here. Let's go home, my dear wife."

"Where would that be?" She inquired. "You always lived here. Where else would you go?" She ignored the silent banter between the two men.

\

Frollo scratches his head and talks. "Actually, I just came here to live after I became a judge... The Frollo's family house. I lived with my parents and my brother. I never sold because I had no interest in having more money. But Madame Ethienne kept taking care of the house even with me telling her she did not need to. For what I remember was not very big but to tell you the truth I can not remember what it's like inside. But I still remember where it is. I could watch it from the balcony of the Palace of Justice." His thoughts were far away.

Esmeralda looked at him silently and nodded. "Kay," she whispered and sighed, closing her eyes. She didn't know what to say. All she knew that everything was different now. She let go of Claude and looked around the office. "We're not allowed to take the books… remember when you were teaching me how to read?"

Frollo looked around as well. And he answered. There is no way to forget. Her face turning red with the memory.

"will you continue to teach me?" She inquired, looking at him.

"Of course." He answers and turns around, grabs a bible in the shelf and opens quickly on the page he wants. He reads: "Do not insist on me to abandon you and stop following you. For wherever you go, I will go, and wherever you may lie, I will stay there; your people are my people, your God is my God! Wherever you die, I will die, and there I shall be buried; may the Lord punish me as he pleases, if there be any reason other than death to separate me from you."

Esmeralda sighed. "I didn't want you to read the bible to me," she responded, looking at the other books, wanting to read about science, alchemy. Anything else besides religion.

"I can't start to teach you anything starting by the middle. Religion is the cradle of civilization, when man began to write his history in stone and . You will learn about religion not only Christian but others as well. It is through them that you will understand what moves the reason, laws, and habits of a people. It's very easy to tell you about things others have written. What is difficult is to arouse the critical sense, inquiry, epistemological, existential and empirical."

Frollo closes the Bible and puts it back with respect and care.

"Reading what's in the books is not learning. It's just being aware of something that was seen from an angle. One must be aware that there are others and that the truth is yet to be seen.. that if it exists one."

Frollo gives a sigh and turns to his hard-headed wife.

"But for now I know that exists a huge urgency for me to take a bath. Frollo offers his arm to get back into the tunnel."

She looked at the book and sighed as he explained it. "It's too much thinking," she teased and held onto his arm, stopping. "No. I don't want to go back into the tunnel. I don't… Please…" She looked up at him. "Don't let me. Please. I don't…" she trailed off.

She held onto him. "It's so damn embarrassing… but… I don't want to go there. I don't want to go back in the tunnel." She buried her head into his arm.

Frollo sighed and spoke. "Fine... I'm going to do what you want AGAIN." Frollo speaks in the tone of a husband who was beaten by his wife turning around and putting his hands on her shoulders. "We go out the front door of the Palace... will not be easy, we can be arrested and even die. But for you I suppose I can..." Frollo interrupts his talking, placing the girl on his shoulder quickly entering the tunnel and locking the door. Holding the girl firmly on his shoulder he tries to go as fast as he can in the little tunnel.

She cried out as he picked her up and she grabbed onto him tightly, shaking. All she heard was his panting. She squirmed and got out of his arms, falling to the floor of the tunnel. She moved away from him, using her hands to search for the wall. "It's so dark… Claude… It's so dark. Ruben is gonna… Ruben…" her breath got caught in her throat. "He's gonna…"

Frollo leans forward and puts his hands on his knees. His legs were still very sore he could not run so much. He could just take his breath and talk. "Esmeralda... My little bird. I'll protect you. But you must stay with me, don't run away from me again." Frollo takes off his cape he tries to take a few steps towards the girl and then he throws his cape on her. "Cover yourself, you'll be protected. But I can only do this if you don't accept my protection. Let me carry you." Frollo crouches slowly trying to reach his wife.

"Just keep talking…" she whispered, handing the cloak back and taking his hand. "Just keep talking and…" she leaned against him. "Why little bird? Why that nickname?" She mumbled, beginning to walk forward, needing to be distracted.

Frollo holds the girl's hand and still trying to catch her breath he replies: "Because you are only happy if you can fly. If you have freedom. I have the desire to put you inside of a cage and hear you sing all day, but if I do that you will fade. You need to fly." Said the minister as if speaking a fact.

She sighed at that and nodded. "It's different. I like it," she mumbled. "I'm usually called emerald or something along those lines…" She closed her eyes as she walked with him. "I like it," she repeated.

"I think it suits you very well. When you dance your skirt really looks like the wings of a bird that prepares to fly..." Frollo thinks for a moment and what else could he speak and continue."I guess I don't fit with any fancy animal like that."

"Well, then I don't fit with a shark like you," she responded. "You're so stern, scary… You bite, snap," she whispered, teasing him. "But I like that." They kept walking and a shudder of fear ran through her.

"What is a shark?" Frollo feels something has paralyzed his wife. And he asks: "What is the problem?"

She stared into the darkness and said nothing, turning pale. She could have sworn something grabbed her. "We're the only ones in here, right?"

Frollo did not like what he had just heard. To tell the truth, I had no way of knowing for sure. But he answers. "Yeah, but I want to get out of here now." Frollo holds tightly and starts to run.

She ran with him, crying out as she was grabbed. She collapsed on the ground at that and a hand went over her mouth, silencing her. The person pulled her back into the darkness, away from Claude quickly. She took out her dagger, stabbing the man, his grip loosening. She heard the cry. It was Ruben. He had managed to escape. She was grabbed once again and she felt her wrist being he, preventing her from moving. "Claude! Help!" She called out. "Claude!"

Because the tunnel was small there was only one direction to run. Return to the palace of justice. He chases after them in the darkness and grabs someone. Rolling on the ground the shouts of the stranger and his wife mingled. Without knowing who is who, Frollo fights to be able to separate the two and when it can get between them he shouts. "Run Esmeralda!"

She stood and went to run, her leg grabbed once again. She fell to the ground, the sound of her dagger falling to the ground. She searched for it, attempted to find it. She grabbed the dagger and tried desperately to see in the dark. "Claude! Where are you?! Get behind me!" She held out her hand, hoping that Claude would be the one to grab her. She needed to kill Ruben.

Frollo turned in the darkness, felt that he stepped on something perhaps in someone and held in a small hand that could only be of his wife. "I'm here!"

She felt his clothing and pulled him close to her, making him go behind her. She heard footsteps racing towards her and she held out the dagger, a hand wrapping around her throat, squeezing. She dug the dagger in deeper, hoping she had actually impaled Ruben. She was running out of air quickly. When she began to feel truly lightheaded, she felt the grip loosen and the man collapse to the floor. She fell to her knees, sucking in a deep breath, coughing heavily into her arm.

"But what the hell!" Frollo did not know she could have so much strength, he was pulled back. And then the iron smell filled the small tunnel. It was blood. "ESMERALDA!" Frollo was panicking without understanding what was happening.

She continued to cough before it went dead silent in the tunnel. She was shaking, still on her knees. She was covered in blood as well. "Ruben…" She murmured. "It was Ruben…"

Frollo was still confused. Who was Rubem injured or her? Frollo gathered all forces that had held his wife like a baby and left the tunnel. He heard nothing but a loud hum in his ears. Finally, arriving at the church, the light blinded him. And for a few seconds he tried to look at his wife and everything he saw was red. Frollo puts her down and falls to his knees. Tears coming out of his eyes he screamed! "NOOOOOOOO! ESMERALDAAA! STAY WITH ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME!" He was hugging his wife, rocking as he cried desperately.

(XD. This is gold) =p

"Claude… Claude, stop!" She called out, not realizing what happened. "Claude…" She sat up, pulling him close to her. "I'm not injured. This isn't my blood. This isn't. I promise you. It was Ruben's blood. His blood got on me. I'm fine. I'm fine…" She mumbled into his chest. "I'm fine…"

Frollo stops screaming for a moment. With his face red and wet and with sadness still in his eyes. I have looked up and down for injuries. He looks back into his wife's eyes and tears begin to flow again. "OH GOD! THANK YOU SO MUCH ! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" He was hugging his wife again, rocking as he cried desperately again.

She cried out at the hug and wrapped her arms around him again, holding him tightly. She smiled widely at his reaction, not being able to help but feel loved by what he was doing. "Shhhh… Quiet down. We are in a church after all," she whispered in his ear.

Frollo sucked his breath .. wiped his nose on the robbies' sleeve. And he said, "Please. I wanna go home..." Hugging the girl, still with his face buried in the girl's shoulder. Like a tired child he kept talking: "Let's go home please."

She nodded. "You have to tell me where the home is though. I don't know where it is…" She helped him stand, holding onto him as they began to walk off.

Frollo stood staggering. In shock at the false loss of his wife. He took a deep breath and held his wife's hand, he said. "Let's go... the house is not near. It's after the Palace of Justice. We can stop by to get my horse. And then go on horseback." Frollo looked forward with the pride and authority of always, trying to pretend what happened did not happen.

She shook her head at his attempt to pretend everything was alright. She silently followed him. They arrived at the house and she looked around. "It's beautiful here…" She whispered.

Frollo looked around. No doubt it was a house more beautiful than a house of peasants but there were not many furniture. He began to walk and said: "From what I remember my father was a merchant, I don't remember exactly of what. But apparently we had more comfort than the most of people." Frollo continuing looking around and says: "Up there must be the rooms, I think the kitchen is here."

Frollo walks to the back of the house and arrives in his kitchen. In the old wooden door were several horizontal scratches, one on top of the other. Frollo runs his hand at the scratches and says: "It's hard to think I've ever been so small. I must look like father today. I remember he was tall." His chest twitched with nostalgia.

Frollo starts to open the pantry and sees that it is empty. With a sigh he says: "Damn. I'm going to have to go buy something to eat. I can not remember the last time I ate ..." Frollo leaned against the wall, weak and exhausted. "I'll be right back. Will you be able to warm up the water to season the bath water?"

"No. Claude, go and rest and I'll go get some food. I don't think that you should…" she looked down at her clothes. "Besides, I need to go and get another pair of clothes. These are ruined. If you want, I can get you something to wear as well," she walked over to him. "You need to rest. After everything that happened, I think it's best if you sleep. I'm younger. I'll be able to do this. You are not in the right physical body nor are you young enough. No offense," she quietly added the last part.

Frollo holds it in her hands and kisses her fingers. Too tired to argue. "I am the man of the house, it is my duty to provide what the family needs. The fair is across the street, remember? I'll just get some apples from across the street. The water will not even boil when I get back. In my parents' old room there must be clothes. Ethienne refused to donate them. I am going. Feel free to explore the house if you want, I'll be right back." With that he leaves the house.

She watched as he left before she sighed and began to explore the house. She began to boil the water and prepare the bath. She went up the stairs silently, the wooden floor beneath her bare feet slightly cold. She sighed before she went downstairs, looking down at her bloody clothes that now stuck to her. She desperately needed to change, the smell of the iron now causing her stomach to roll.

Frollo approached the fruit stand and began to pick some, when he went to pay, but the seller replied: "There is no need, sir."

Frollo was confused. "Are you giving fruit for free? You will not make much profit like this."

The man replied: "You have always been a cruel judge but kept order in the city after all. If I was not in church the day you helped all those people, I would not believe it. You are a good man. At least try to be. I hope you continue as a minister."

Frollo was baffled and just replied: "Thank you." He turned and went back to his house while eating an apple. "Esmeralda? I'm back. Where are you?"

She came out of the room, looking up at him. "The bath is ready," she informed him. "I… think maybe you should go and take it. I have to get back to the court. Check on my people," she responded. "I'm sorry. I just have to go. I'll be back before sunset. I promise you." She went over to him, kissing him slightly before backing away and leaving.

Frollo just looked at his wife. When the door closed he kept staring out the window until she disappeared into the horizon. He was annoyed that she was leaving again. annoyed at being left behind again. Annoyed at being alone with that strange feeling in his chest that had been growing since yesterday. With a sigh he looks at the door and sees that she has not even taken the key to the house. Stretching his hand to lock the door he sees his wedding ring in his hand. The only ring left.

He picks up another apple and climbs the stairs to take his bath. He starts to take away everything that makes him feel bad, the clothes dirty with blood and finally submerge in the hot water. With a groan of relief he closes his eyes finally relaxing. But he still felt uncomfortable. He throws water on his head and scrubs trying to get that feeling of discomfort but nothing works.

He looks back at his hands. And take off the wedding ring. And let the ring fall on the pile of clothes beside the tub. Feeling a slight relief he relaxes and sinks in the hot he thinks repeatedly of the same phrase, trying to convince himself. "I do not need anyone at all. I never needed it and I do not need it now."

He comes out of his tub and dries up, going to his parents' bedroom to look for clothes. He finds a couple of black trousers, a white shirt and a navy blue doublet. Satisfied with the clothes he goes to his mother's old table. Her combs, brushes, and accessories were still there. As if she would return at any moment. He sighs and use one of the combs in his hair.

Leaving the room he enters the next room and faces a crib. He slowly enters the room. The fabrics in the cradle were yellowish due to the weather. There were a few wooden toys around. He walks looking carefully and finds a small wooden horse figure. Carved the name Jehan. Immediately Frollo puts the horse in place and leaves the room.

With a sigh he goes to the next room. His old room. A small single bed by the window, old books on a table and his closet.

He enters the room, closes the door. Walk to his bed. Lay down. Take a deep breath and before falling into a deep sleep he says: "I'm finally in home."

Esmeralda went to the court, quickly washing off the blood with a bucket of water and a cloth. She pulled on a clean skirt, corset and top. She saw Djali run over to her and she smiled before hugging him tightly. "Come on. Let's get back to Claude. I miss him. Don't you?" She smirked and stood, going back to the house.

She found it to be locked and she sighed before she knocked. When she didn't get a response after a few minutes, she just decided to lean against it and just wait.

She sat there the whole night, asleep, Djali in her lap. She woke up the next morning and saw the sun rising. She knocked on the door once again, hoping she didn't wake up Claude.

Exhausted and without his faithful cat to wake him, Claude slept heavy and did not hear his wife knock on the door.

She sighed and waited more. She just figured that Claude would perhaps open the door. So she waited with her goat for him to wake.

Frollo was still asleep for hours. Until finally the half-day sun hit his window waking him from his deep sleep. He slowly opens his eyes and looks around. He crawls out of bed and goes to the kitchen where he drank water until he could not stand it any longer. "Ah! I've never had such pleasure in drink water!" He takes another apple and calls: "Esmeralda?"

No one was in the house with him. "She said she'd be back before sunset..." He thought. Then he decided to go out and buy more groceries.

He unlocks the door and finds his wife and goat on the steps. He says: "But what are you doing out here? You said you were coming back in the late afternoon."

"The door was locked," she responded. "I've knocked several times and I had no other way of getting in so I just waited outside," she sighed. "You look better though," she smiled and looked him up and down, stopping when she didn't see his ring. "Did you lose your ring or…?" She inquired, her own ring still on. She searched his face and eyes for an answer before he could give her a verbal one.

Frollo did not pay too much attention, and his expression was of small surprise. "My ring?" He looks at his hand and responds. "Oh, I took it today when I went to take a shower. I must have forgotten to put it back." He looks at the girl and says I didn't want to sleep with the door open... So I locked. But... you could have ring the bell." He points to a chain next to the door. And at the end of the chain a small bell. He grabs the chain and pulls. Making a big noise.  
"Saw? Good thing I didn't sleep to much and came out now."

Then he gives her a key. "This is the key to our house, remember to be with it when you leave. Satisfied with the conversation, he leaves the house and says. I'm leaving. We can not live on apples alone." Before she could answer something he left the house the same way she had left before. Leaving her behind.

She watched him as he left, confused by his words and his actions. She didn't know why he was being so… Cold. She sighed and looked at Djali before looking at the key, feeling like an idiot that she didn't see the bell right in front of her. She looked silently back in the house and hesitated before she ran after Claude. "Wait. Let me come with you! Please!"

Claude was already picking up some fruit when his wife yelled at him. He waited for her to approach and said, "Sure. As if I could give you some order and you obeyed. But could you lock the house down first? In time you will learn the habit. In the meantime I'm going to buy some things." With this Frollo continues to choose carefully his supplies.


	18. Chapter 18

She nodded and went back to the house, Djali huffing before following after. She sighed before she locked the house silently, heading back over to Claude, the key now in a pouch attached to her side. She remained silent as he looked for supplies, just happy to be there next to him.

Finally Frollo came to the tent where he bought the apples yesterday. "Good Morning. Today I insist on paying for fruits."Said Frollo. With a smile the old man says: "But of course Minister!" The man notices the presence of the girl beside him and looks at her from head to toe. Frollo notes and keeps talking as he chooses his fruit." You do not have to call me minister anymore, probably never again. Don Frollo is enough and my wife Madame Frollo, of course." Frollo makes a gesture introducing his wife to the man.

"Earlier this man did the courtesy of giving some apples for free, Esmeralda." Frollo informed his wife so that she understood the direction of the conversation. But the man quickly corrected the former minister. "Ah! No, no. Not today, sir. It was yesterday morning! Haha!" He smiled innocently while the old man piled his fruits into a pile.

Frollo for a moment to think: "So I slept all night?". Then he thanked for the fruits and started back to his house. When he was at the door, he turned to the girl and asked. "Did you stay the night where?"

She silently watched the exchange between the two and avoided the man's gaze when he looked at her up and down. She grimaced at the name. Madam Frollo. Unfortunately, she didn't think it would fit her and she loved her own name of Esmeralda. She hesitated before she answered softly, "I slept on the footstep of the house," she mumbled, her face turning red with embarrassment. "I didn't know about the bell so…" She trailed off.

Frollo looks at the girl for a few seconds without expression before finally turning around to open the door of his house. Tidying up the items in his kitchen he keeps saying: "This was extremely unnecessary. You could have gone back to your brother or gone to Notre Dame. Or simply ring the bell. But let it be a lesson then. You are now a married woman, you don't do what you want when you want even more without the key to your house. Your people have their king to take care for them."

Frollo picks up some vegetables and starts chop putting everything inside a small cauldron and leading to the fire. And continue with his calm deep voice: "You can not just leave the house and leave me standing here alone. We are one now. There is nothing that is just yours. Now there is just, ours."

He bends down and feeds the fire a little. Satisfied he washes his hands and begins to wipe away his dirt. While still talking: "Although it does not make much difference now. Because if I am found guilty, I will be arrested and you will be able to continue doing what you please when you want." He stops briefly to calculate and then continues. "I think for about five years, at least."

He turns to his wife quickly with an expression of who has just remembered something. "Ah! And you don't have to take care of the house either. I'm going to ask Madame Ethienne to work for me and she'll take care of everything. When you need money, you just have to ask her."

With everything neat and organized he puts his hands on his waist and looks around satisfied with his work. He looks at his wife and continues naturally. "I need to take care of Snowball, now. Do you know a good carpenter? I left the poor horse trapped in the tree behind the house. I need to build a small stable for him. I can not leave him out in serene. He is too old for that."

She listened to him as he talked and she was just quiet. She looked down at the ring and she knew she was bound. "Yes, I do know a carpenter. He's a gypsy though but he knows how to work with wood…" She hesitated. "I'm bound to you…" she mumbled.

"Ah, excellent, I knew one, but he died." he said matter-of-factly as he stirred the little cauldron. "Can you stir the soup? Do me this kindness and call me when it starts to boil. So I can go give some water and these vegetable peels to the Snowball."

Djali follows the minister begging for some vegetable peels as well. "Fine I will give some for you do not get in my way."

"I have to ask your permission to leave and do something or do you have to join me at everything?" She now was becoming bitter at the realization. "This is why I didn't want to get married. I never wanted to get married because I'm bound to you. I

Frollo stopped walking when he heard his wife's voice begin to speak and he was angry. "You think I do not know that ?! I know you did not want to marry me! You went to the forest and you almost died of it!"

He to strip the sweat from the forehead and more calmly he speaks. "It is not asking for permission! You are not my slave or servant!" Frollo sighs, shakes his head, and whispers almost inaudibly. "You're so young you still need more time to mature. I knew I would go through this if I married a younger woman, I avoided this for so many years ... I think it took me too much time."

Frollo looks up and speaks more clearly. "I just wanted to be included in your plans. Because you're part of mine. But you're right on that point. I should not have married you." .With that, the former minister leaves the kitchen.

Esmeralda watched him work and she sighed, sitting down on the step and just watching him. She watched him the whole day, enjoying seeing him work. She stood halfway through the day, seeing that he was tired. "Do you want me to help you? I can help you…" She looked over at the horse before turning her attention back to her husband. "I'm sorry," she apologized. "I'm sorry about what I said. It's just… it just came down on me all at once and…. I'm sorry."

From outside Frollo places a bucket of water for your horse to drink. Quickly the animal drinks water gladly for the attention it received. Frollo removes the saddle and harness from his horse. He massaged it's back and legs as he spoke to himself. "Forgive me for just taking it away from you today. This is a good place, is not it? There is this tree, there is enough fresh grass you will have this goat here to keep you company while I am not here. I think it's a good place to spend the last few years of life, is not it?"

Frollo looks around and sees a pile of firewood that needs to be cut next to an old ax. Arm work has always done him good when he does not feel well. Then he starts chopping wood. After some pieces of firewood he took off his shirt that was preventing him from moving freely. And then he continues to cut a few more pieces of firewood.

As much as he wanted to continue, he was hungry. Then he stopped to see if the soup was ready since his wife had not yet called for it. And then he sees her seated looking at him. He walks past her several times to check the soup. Lightly angry that she did not do it for him. Finally he puts his vegetable soup in a gourd and sits down to eat. While thinking: "If she did not watch the soup is because should not be hungry then." He ate alone and went back to the garden where he continued cutting the wood. Halfway through the day had pass and he finished cutting when she speak finally with him. "You could have helped by looking at the soup." He replied.

She looked up at him and looked back at the soup. "I'm sorry. I forgot the soup was there," she responded. "Please. Forgive me. I just… forgot…" she mumbled and looked down. "Why did you fall for me? Couldn't you have fell for someone better? Someone who is actually wife material? You're in your forties… I'm sixteen… you're more than double my age," she whispered, refusing to look at him.

Frollo was even more angry at the girl's apology. As he stacked the wood he grunted: "Ooohh... my God. Please give patience, because if you give me strength, I do not know what I can do! You sometimes look like Quasimodo! Always apologizing and apologizing ... arg! I will give you a coin if you stay one day without having to say that word!" He said with irony.

He puts back his shirt and doublet while continuing his ironies: "Have you forgotten the food? Must be normal for someone who has starved all life. You're going to get used quickly with maids then. They'll watch the soup for you when I'm not here."

Now dressed he gets some wood to carry inside and continues talking as he enters the house, assuming she was after him. Since she has been doing this since morning. Thing that irritates him even more: "And answering your questions. Yes, I have seen many beautiful women, blondes, redheads, brunettes and for more incredible that the idea looks. Yes! Some crazy ones wanted to marry me!" Frollo turns his eyes back dramatically.

Entering the kitchen he continues: "I did not marry, to the misfortune of my mother who must have writhed in the coffin for every offer refused. For the simple reason, that as you can see, is extremely exhausting! I'd rather chop wood!" With the last information Frollo throws the wood in the box for firewood, making a loud noise.

He starts making tea and continues: "So you ask me why marry a girl? Why not another? Why did I just fall in love with you? Ah question so innocent that it can easily be mistaken for stupidity!"

Frollo turns to look at his young wife in the eyes, and slowly with a scary look he says: "The answer to that question is the same as the question. Why does God love man? He lies, kills and destroys. Why then, love?"

She hated the insults so easily thrown at her. She hated how he got angry so quickly. She hated how he always looked down upon her. She just sat in silence and looked down at the ring on her hand. She looked down and blinked away tears, refusing to cry again. She took in a shaky breath and looked up at him, her eyes watering. She stood and walked over to him, going to slap him across the face but she stopped before she went into his arms, holding onto him tightly. "I'll be what you want me to be then," she mumbled. "I'll be the wife you want. The submissive wife. I'll be it…" her voice broke and she became quiet once again.

She felt horrible in his presence and it just kept occurring more and more, just chipping away her self confidence bit by bit and she only had little left. She just held onto him, relishing in his warmth and she just imagined him to be Clopin. The bitter realization that she was bound to Claude once again made its way to her and she felt herself grow sicker.

Frollo became even more angry and loses he lost his control. He pushes the girl away from him. With an expression of disgust on his face he shouts: "Do not touch me! You're deaf or you're stupid!"

He looks at the girl, tears of rage dripping from his face. "I love you! But you do not love me! And that hurts a looot! Oh! God! How that hurts!" Frollo falls to his knees one hand holding his heart, that was hurting like it was ripped he keeps staring at the girl still with tears of hatred in his eyes: "You'll never love me, like I love you... You did not sacrifice anything for me at all. I gave you everything. But you still want more. I do not have anything else. I already gave you everything I could to prove that I love you... But you... You only give me proofs... so many proofs that you do not."

He brings his forces together and stands up. Wiping away his tears he continues to speak with anger: "You apologize as you breathe! And you only say it because you think that's what I want to hear! You're not sorry or something! You do not even know why! You just spit those words out and expect them to sort things out for you! You just talk! Speak because it's easy for you! After all, you talk this all the time! That lost its meaning!"

Frollo turns his back on the girl, his tears becoming hot with sadness, his voice failing. "I thought you were dead and I just wanted to go home ... with you. And you left me alone. You always do it. I am trivial and I can be replaced. I thought that if I tried ... if I really tried, maybe. Maybe you could love me like I do. Once again I thought too much. I did this to myself. Your not to blame. All blame is mine."

She didn't know what to truly didn't know what to say. So she just stood there, her head bent, tears rolling down her own cheeks. She looked up at him and sunk to her knees, her heart racing, her mind doing the same. She couldn't think of what to do however. She didn't know anything about love. She was naive. She was stupid. She was dumb. She was still a child.

"What do you want me to say? What can I do to prove my love to you?" She whispered. "What… can I do…?" She refused to look at him once more. "If I apologize, it's overused. If I do anything… I can't give you anything except my life. I have nothing to give. I don't know what to do. I don't know what to do. Tell me what to do…" she was rambling. "Tell me what to do and I'll do it. I swear. Just let me fix this. Let me fix what I destroyed. Let me…"

Esmeralda slowly looked up at him and just remained on her knees as she saw his own tears. She dipped her head once again in defeat.

Frollo was staring at the floor. Once again he wiped his tears away so his wife would not see. And then he turned around and got the tea that was already cold. And he drank since he was thirsty and no one had offered him something to drink while working. He stared at the bottom of the empty glass and he missed the old lady who looked after him with such zeal. He gives a slight smile and thinks, "At least I was loved by someone."

Then with a sigh he calms down and offers his hand to his wife to hold and says. "You can not destroy what never existed, this marriage will always be formed by the one who loves and the one who is loved. I already knew that and I was trying to live each day at a time without thinking about it. I'm not going to give you orders if you expect me to. "

He tenderly caresses his wife's face and says: "I only ask you if you pity me. Do not bring this up again. Just live naturally, flying in the spring breeze. I'll be by your side taking advantage of your existence. Leaning on you. Like a dog that lives off the crumbs that fall from his master's table. If you really care. I ask this favor.

She stared at him at the bitter frustration of what he was saying, looking rather insulted that he didn't believe a word she had said. She calmed herself down and nodded before sighing. "Yeah," she mumbled, defeated. "Kay… I… Have to go and help some children in the court… Wanna join me?" She offered.

"Yes. I want." Frollo reached out to his wife and went to put out the fire. He turned to his wife offering his arm. To go out together. Before leaving the house he comments: "Twenty years looking for this place. I'll finally know where it is. Will your carpenter friend be there?"

"He should be," she responded and held onto his hand tightly. She headed to the graveyard and pushed open the slab that led downstairs to the court. She silently walked with him and entered the court. Clopin stood and walked over to Esmeralda, grabbing her and pulling her away. "You let Frollo in here?!" He demanded. She said nothing.

Frollo gives a triumphant smile and bows to the gypsy majesty as he speaks. "Hello Brother."

He ignored him. "Why'd you bring him here?!" "He wanted to join me." "Of course he did! Why would you be stupid enough to let him come here?! Mon dieu! We spent so much time hiding it from him only for you! For you to just show him?!" She shrunk back away from him.

Frollo enters the middle of the two and speaks. "Now I've seen it. Ended! Finito." Then he approaches his face to the gypsy's face and whispers: "You can be her brother but no one will yell at her in front of me."

"Get the Hell away from me," he answered and shoved past him, glaring at Esmeralda. "The gypsy queen. The biggest traitor there is," he hissed and left. She watched him leave and she felt her heart sink to her stomach.


	19. Chapter 19

Frollo tidied up his clothes and spoke. "Esmeralda I do not want to seem presumed. So correct me if I'm wrong but. But your beloved brother is causing a slight animosity in the air. Can I stab him?"

His irony is interrupted when Frollo feels something in his leg. He takes a fright and moves quickly thinking of being a rat. But when he looks down he sees a pair of blue eyes staring at him ,grabing his leg. "But what? Ah ... I remember you. Cecilia, is not it?"

The girl who was already smiling gives a smile even wider and opens her arms to be held in her lap. You remembered my name, Minister!

Frollo is unhappy with the girl's reaction but moves by extinct holding the child on his arms. He says to her: "I am no longer a minister. I'm just Claude Frollo now."

The girl gets confused and says: "Flollou?" He correct: "No. Cla-u-de-Frol-lo."

She smiles and speaks more firmly: "Claudy Flollou!"

The minister rolls his eyes and looks at the Gypsy brothers. "Have you decided what to do? I need a carpenter before I get arrested!"

Esmeralda didn't say anything and just backed away for Claude to spend time with his young friend. She came back a few minutes later with a taller, stronger man. The one who Claude had shown his ring to in the cathedral. He looked at Claude and said nothing, Esmeralda remaining on the outskirts, not wanting to piss off the former minister.

Frollo looked at the man already annoyed for being with his wet feet. "Are you a carpenter?"

Cecilia said: "What is a carpenter?"

Frollo looked at her and promptly replied: "It is someone who builds things with wood."

The man nodded. "I am. What do you need done?" He inquired.

Frollo replied: "A stable for one horse. But he is big. Crossbreed Friesian with Gypsy."

Cecilia said: "Are there gypsy horses? "

Frollo looked at her and promptly replied: "Yes. They are very large, and colorful. And the Friesians are slimmer but have long legs and are black."

"That can easily be done," he responded and looked over at Esmeralda. "For a price, of course. But not that of cash." The gypsy queen looked up at him, confused at that. He walked over to her. "I want a night with you. If your husband would permit that, of course," he smirked.

She let out a breath and hesitated before she nodded. "Build the stable first," she responded and he smirked.

"Lead the way," he nodded to Claude. Esmeralda walked back over to her husband and grabbed his hand, holding onto it tightly.

Frollo dropped the girl gently on the floor so she would not hurt the child. He ran to the front of the man to stop him from walking, smiled and spoke. "This is too expensive. One night with my wife is enough to buy a castle in Berlin with a thousand Thoroughbreds inside. Thank you for your time and have a good day." He continued to smile naturally.

Turning to his wife he spoke. "I thought we would have agreed that single decisions no longer exist." He smiled at his wife, but in his eyes there was a rage of a thousand men.

"I have nothing to offer you," she responded and stopped them both from walking. "I have nothing to give to prove my love. If this is it, then that's what it'll take. Your horse needs the stable. I know this is both of our decisions but it's one night. One night will not harm me. And it will benefit you and your horse.*

Frollo felt so much anger inside him that something broke. He relaxed. And calmly he replied, "I have money to build a house for him. I just need to find a carpenter who will take money instead of sex. But okay, do that, I give in. Live in your house alone with your golden stable, I'm leaving!"

Frollo continues walking while complaining. "Good thing I left that stupid ring at home, I think I can still run off to Germany. There was a duchess there who wanted to marry me, who knows the offer is still standing!Bye. Have a great life my dear! I will always think of you when my soup burns."

"I…" she watched as he left and she felt her heart stop. She closed her eyes and ran after him, grabbing his hand tightly, stopping him. "I'm trying, Claude. I'm really fucking trying! What do you want me to do?! I can only offer my body! I have no money! I have nothing of use for you! I'm trying! I don't want you to leave! I thought that maybe this could help you, show you I'm willing to give something up for you. I'll give up anything that I can. I would! And I will! I would give you my life if it would make you happy! I know you've given so much up for me and I'm so damn grateful for that but I have nothing to give to you except my words which mean nothing to you! I'll give you my dagger. I'll give you Djali if you're happier with him. I… I'll give you everything I can give you!"

Frollo rolls his eyes back and turns to his wife. "The woman I fell in love with was brave and had a strong sense of justice! Not this steric woman who crawls on the floor. Get up! Let's go home now."

She stood and followed him quickly. She had been broken since Ruben had raped her and she supposed that she never truly got over that. It had broken her to an extent she didn't realize. She needed to get her old self back but she didn't know how.

"Oh! Finally at home!" Frollo exclaimed exaggeratedly as he walked through the house. Going straight to the kitchen to heat the soup. "Wife dear from my heart. Of all the wives I have you are definitely the best of them all! Sit down with me and eat. This undoubtedly rejoices your husband's heart." He said with a strange smile on his face. As he sat down and set the table.

"Do you know where I learned to cook? In the monastery. When I studied to be a priest. You may have known me as a rich minister but I have had a very humble life once! Yes... I learned a lot of things there, cleaning, cooking and all kinds of manual labor. And cooking too! But I just learned how to make soups. It is not the best soup in the world after all in the monastery was made vows of poverty. So it's a simple food. And I was going to learn how to bake bread, but I got kicked out before that."

The minister finally finished his litany after he put the soup for his wife and for him. He waits for her to sit down and stretches his hand for her to hold.

She looked at him the whole time he was rambling in a sense and she truly didn't know what to say so she said nothing. She looked down at the soup and sat down before seeing his hand. She smiled slightly and took it, holding onto it. "Well, I only know what I've been told," she answered. "And you've proven me wrong in much more ways than one. With your personality, your temper, your whole life in general." She smiled slightly before she sighed.

"So you took notice that I've been acting different…" she mumbled. "You took notice of it before I did. Your observations have frightened me time and time again." She kept a hold on his hand as it tightened. "I think it was Ruben but that's no excuse. I've just sorta been broken by what he did to me. I couldn't get him off no matter what I did and he laughed at every attempt… I suppose it made me smaller. But as I said. I should have taken control of my life again. I should have found a way to fight through it but things just kept happening again and again…

"And then you." She looked up at him once again. "I constantly felt small and inferior under your presence and I suppose that also added to it. It was your posture, your status. The way you've kept calm around everything, around everyone. I suppose I wasn't used to it." She sighed as she finished speaking and she looked down at her soup before she began to eat it, her stomach insisting that she did. "This is really good."

Frollo finishes his soup in silence and looks at his wife giving a small but true smile. "You look so beautiful today. I love you so much. Let's stop fighting. Today was a horrible day that I want to forget." Frollo brings his wife's hand to his lip and gives him a chaste kiss.

"I think it's time for a new lesson, right? It's not your favorite subject but I believe it will make a big difference in our lives. If you understand my religion, you will understand who I am... And understand me. Now knowing this you are interested in hearing more?"

She looked at him and offered another smile to him, leaning against him. She finished her soup and saw that the sun was setting. "Yes, I suppose I would be interested in hearing more. But after the lesson, can we read a different book?" She closed her eyes and groaned, ner head pounding from the day. "Would you like to head to bed? I have a really bad headache."

"I'm glad. Why don't we go upstairs where it's most comfortable?" Frollo gets up and takes his wife to the door of the bedroom. He stops and holds her in his arms and put her on bed. "Now, that the right way for a just married couple enter their room for the first time." Satisfied he goes to the closet to get a sleeping robe for him and one for his wife. "Here my dear. We can buy another more fancy but today is better you use that. Sleeping in corset must be uncomfortable." Frollo leaves the room and goes quickly to the lavatory where he changes clothes and puts his wedding ring back in his hand. Looking at his hand he thinks:" It was a mistake. But I'll never regret it." He goes back to the bedroom. And knock on the door." I can enter? Are you decent?"

She was surprised that he had picked her up and set her on the bed but it felt wonderful in his arms. She looked at the sleeping robe and took it. "Thank you," she responded and watched as he left. She looked at the robe silently, never having worn one. She doubted she knew how to put it on. Hesitating, she stripped and pulled it on, grimacing at the feel. She looked down at her own clothes and carefully folded them, setting them down on a chair in the corner of the room. She caught sight of her ring and sighed. She wondered if Claude hated the fact they were married. If he truly hated being bound to her. She shook her head, snapping out of her thoughts before she responded, "yes, you can enter."

"You look beautiful." Frollo stops and admires his sweet wife for a few seconds and then continues. "Can I ask you something?" Frollo goes to his wife and starts caressing her black hair. "Can I comb your hair today? As we do the lesson?" He tried to stay serious but his face was red.

She dipped her head, relaxing at his touch and she nodded. "Yes, of course," she responded, her face still red at the compliment he gave her.

Smiling, Frollo takes his wife to the chair near the table of his late mother, picks up a brush and begins to comb the hair of his beautiful muse. Beginning gently by the tips and then combing the entire length. As he spoke: "What happened today was clearly ignorance of you about my religion, or lifestyle. I know your culture is ... Flexible in that context. For you it really is not too much. But for me. It was extremely revolting, offensive, disgusting and humiliating. You literally offended me. Very much. Because I'm a christian, that means I'm monogamous. I do not relate and it's also not acceptable for my wife to relate to anyone else. You are not a bargaining chip for me. Although your culture treated their women this way apparently... "

"God created man and woman. To be husband and wife. And together they shall populate the earth with their fruits. It's something holy. It is not banal to be exchanged for something. A kiss is a mark that we give those who are special to us. If you give it to every one, then no one is special to you. A hug is an attempt of your heart to unite with the heart of who you miss." Frollo hesitates ... Embarrassed to have to talk about it but he continues."To make love is to be one flesh and finally to be complete. A union so divine and powerful that it recreates the power of God. The miracle life."

With a sigh he begins to make a long braid in the girl's hair. And keeps going. "The ten commandments are what define the society where you live Esmeralda. There are fundamental laws governing everything you see and don't understand. Because you are in a Catholic country. As long as you fight it, you will live confused and frustrated."

He finishes the braid and goes to the table looking for something he can use, finding a red ribbon he uses to tie the end of the braid with a bow.

Frollo stands facing his wife and continues the laws are:  
"You shall have no other gods. You shall not take the name of the Lord in vain. Remember the Sabbath day, to keep it holy. Honor thy father and thy mother, that thou mayest live long in the earth. Thou shalt not kill. Thou shalt not commit adultery. You shall not steal.  
You shall not bear false witness against your neighbor. Thou shalt not covet thy neighbor's wife, nor any thing that is his."

She grimaced at the beginning as he began the lesson, truly not interested. And she scoffed as he mentioned about her "religion". She was Christian. She did believe in God but she felt as though the others just took it much too serious. She didn't think that it was good for God to control every single aspect of their lives. She closed her eyes and just felt his hands, letting the words go through one ear and out the other. She heard it before plenty a time. She remembered Quasimodo talk about it when she would visit.

She let herself tune it, forced herself actually when it came to the relationship part. She wanted so desperately to snap at him but she just allowed him to speak for it was obviously important to him. She let her gaze stay on the floor, even when he faced her. She then looked up at him once he finished, not saying a word. She just stared at him. "And what of marriage? What about a marriage you're not happy in?" She inquired, looking into his eyes. "You didn't wear your ring the whole day. You married me to help me. What if you're not truly committed? Is that a sin?"

Frollo sighed and contemplated what his wife had said. In silence he walks over to the bed and sits down. With his hands clasped he looks at the floor and answers his wife. "I didn't wear my ring because ... I was hurt. Because you do not understand me, you do not seem to want to. And left me alone so many times. And he keeps doing things that are so different and inconceivable to me, that they make me angry and hurt."

Frollo breathed a sigh of relief at finally putting those truths out. He looks at his wife and says:" Marriage does not guarantee happiness. It guarantees you companionship and support on unhappiness."

" It is a special bond an unbreakable alliance, for it is based on the commitment to love as Jesus loves us."

"Therefore, converted by Christ into a sacrament, marriage establishes a union guaranteed by God himself and whose holiness and strength cannot be broken by anyone."

Frollo gets up and puts a knee on the floor with his hand he kisses the hands of his wife several times. Breathing the scent of her skin. He raises his head and says. "I'm committed. You're? Will you follow the laws of holy matrimony?" Frollo looked unblinkingly, expectantly at his wife's eyes.

"And I was the one who hurt you," she responded and sighed, sitting on the bed. She closed her eyes once again like so many other times before she bit her lower lip. "I… Yes, I will follow the laws of holy matrimony. I promise I will." She opened her eyes and looked into her husband's, offering him a sincere smile. "I promise. I'll be better. I'll take what you want into account. I promise. But… The fact that you didn't believe me or that you don't believe me when I tell you I love you hurts. I hope you know that. But I haven't truly shown it and I will try working on it. I swear.

"I just hope that you will come to believe and that I will eventually be successful in showing my love to you. I hope there will eventually come a time…" She gently took his hand and pulled him up so he was now standing. She remained sitting, looking up at him. "But I do love you. I honestly do."

Frollo embraces his wife's abdomen. Breathing deeply the perfume of the girl's body. He responds with his voice muffled by the fabrics:"Yesss! Ah! I'm so happy. Thank you. Thank you!"

Happy at the answer he heard, he continued kneeled and rubbing his face in his beloved's abdomen while saying things without sense.

She laughed and pulled him up carefully, wrapping her arms around him as she buried her face into his neck. She laid down on the bed so he was on top of her but she never once let go of him, more than happy that things were looking brighter.

She laughed into his neck and held him tighter, relishing in the warmth he gave off before she let go, her head resting on the pillow now. She looked up at him and now realized their position, a deep blush forming on her cheeks. "This is… Rather awkward," she whispered, an unrelenting smile on her lips however.

Frollo was in the clouds. He gets off the girl and takes her side. Smiling with his most elegant smile. He replies: no. This is paradise.

She pulled him down next to her so they were laying side by side. She pulled the covers over them before going into his arms, holding onto him as she slowly fell asleep, a soft, "I love you" escaping her lips before she fell asleep.

Frollo was throbbing with contentment. He whispered to his wife: "I love you very much, little bird." With his hand he stroked his wife tenderly. Feeling his hands going up and down on the curves of her body. Frollo can not help his body from reacting to that stimulus. Bringing her closer he slept with a smile on his lips.

She woke up early the next morning. She needed to go to the Court and hopefully make up with Clopin but she wanted to wait for Claude to wake up before she would go. She would keep her word in honoring what he wanted.

Frollo slept deeply embracing his wife by the waist. He seemed to speak as he slept, repeating his wife's name. Clearly it was a pleasant dream.

Esmeralda watched him silently, smiling more when she heard her name again and again. She laid back down and went back into his arms, more than content, more than happy.

With the swaying of the bed. Frollo awakens with something in his arms. He looks down and sees his wife and speaks. "Good morning darling. Sleep well? I hope so, because that's exactly how I want to spend my last five days of freedom." Happy. He takes a deep breath as he hugs his wife.

She wrapped her arms around him and held him in return. "What do you mean by that?" She inquired, holding onto him tightly, not wishing to let him go for anything or anyone.

Frollo looks at her in surprise. "Ah... I think I don't told you. When I gave my rings. I was also informed that I will be tried for treason to the crown. Probably because I set fire to Paris. I don't know if they will include any accusations against the gypsies I have helped for you. Anyway... In five days I have to present myself at the Palace of Justice." Frollo breathes deeply and continues calmly. "But if I'm found not guilty, I can be a minister again."

She nodded. "And if you are tried for treason…?" She knew the king was harsh but she truly doubted that he would be killed. At least, she hoped that wasn't the case. She simply held onto him tighter at that thought. "You won't be killed, would you?" She inquired, her voice breaking at that. "They wouldn't kill you… You would just lose your job as Minister, yes? Please tell me they won't kill you. I beg you. Don't tell me that."

"hum... I think I even told you before.. I calculated out about five years at best." Frollo said quietly as he played with a bunch of hair that had come out of her braid.

"Five years at best for what? Claude, you're scaring me. What do you mean by that?" She looked up at him, her eyes desperately searching his for an answer.

"Calm down, my love. It's all right.. For me to be considered guilty, they will need proof. That is. In this case witnesses. If the peasants testify on my behalf they would have no arguments."

Frollo sighs and speaks. "Unfortunately I am not known as the Minister that cultivates harmonious relations. I am the iron judge, monster, murderer, cruel and etc etc." He said ironically before continuing.

"But my little bird, five years is the minimum penalty for treason. I did not kill anyone and I paid for the damages so that decreases my sentence."

Frollo stops and looks at his wife, and says with slightly red cheeks. "Did I ever tell you that you look beautiful in this outfit?"

She let out a breath of relief she didn't realize she had been holding once he explained. "Oh, thank God," she mumbled into his neck and laughed at the last bit. "Yes, you did," she mumbled. "This would be your second time," she sighed and collapsed on the bed with that, laughing once again in relief.

"I was worried. Why can't you elaborate without me worrying whether or not you're gonna die?" She mumbled and looked up at him, wrapping her arms around his upper body before she pulled him down with her.

Frollo saw the lips of his wife moving but he could only admire them. Slowly he bends to kiss her.

Her eyes widened slightly in shock at the sudden kiss before she kissed him back, melting into it.

Frollo feels a warm shiver. He pulls his wife to stand on top of him. With his hand on the back of his neck he tries to deepen his kiss. A little fumbled by the lack of experience he tries slowly. Savoring every soft layer he met along the way.

She smirked against his lips at his attempt and deepened the kiss for him. She then backed away. "I have to go to the court… Find a way to make up with Clopin. Care to join me?"

Frollo lets his head fall back to the pillow and murmurs. "You were there yesterday. Can not they come here today?" Slowly lowering his hands to touch her bottom.

She got out of his grip at that, obviously uncomfortable from where his hands were wandering. "He's not going to want to see me. I'm now deemed a traitor if he didn't make it so obvious before."

Frollo becomes frustrated when his wife runs away from him. Embarrassed he tries to disguise it with the conversation. "I thought the gypsies hanged the traitors. How are you going to convince him? Is not it better to just wait for him to forget?"

He is slowly approaching his wife. He pulls her slowly with his arm and hugs her from behind. And begins to give little kisses on his shoulder and neck."I confess to you, dear wife, that it was not what I planned for our day. But if you promise not to hire any carpenter. I'll be happy to be by your side. But I want something before." The minister said with a mysterious smile on his face while kissing The skin of his wife.

"And what is it you want?" She inquired, placing her hands on top of his arms as she leaned into him, relaxing beneath his kisses. "And I moved away because I wasn't really comfortable with you touching there so suddenly," she explained. "And Clopin… He isn't one to forget things so easily. Especially when it comes to me. He remembered many things I've done when I was younger and he still brings them up to this day," she hummed. "But… Other than that…" She looked up at him, her head against his shoulder. "What do you want?" She asked again, a smirk on her lips.

"Kiss you until I get good at it. Teach me." Said seriously the man in love with his face red and slightly sweated by nervousness.

She smiled and shook her head in disbelief at what he was asking. "It's an instinct. You'll get better at it. You're hesitating. All you have to do is do what feels right." She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer so they were barely apart. She smirked and kissed him, starting off slow.

With his eyes closed, his hands instinctively lie at her waist. But his lips still did not know what to do. He only managed to do a long low moan. As he felt his wife's kisses on him.

She laughed and pulled away, placing a kiss on his nose much like what she had done during the Festival of Fools. "You're hesitating. You're thinking too much about it," she smiled wider. "It is adorable though to see you like this."

Frollo turns red as a tomato with the words of his wife. He looks at his wife's cleavage and swallows it dry. "I'm not adorable... Cats are adorable. I'm a man... I'm just a virtuous man. I need guidance. They did not teach it in the monastery!"

"No, you're adorable. You're very adorable," she hummed as she continued to tease him. "And I love that. I love how you turn red as well and I love how hesitant you are. I like it that you show weakness around me. You're not that strong man that you try to convince yourself you are and I'm glad that you're able to prove it to me."

Frollo slams his hands on his face trying to hide his red face. While grumbling: "this is torture!"

He opens his fingers a little so he can see his wife. And with his hands covering his face he says: "Just one more kiss and we can go."

A laugh escaped past her lips at his actions. She carefully moved his hands away from his face before tenderly claiming his lips with her own. "Relax. I won't tell anyone that you're an adorable man," she teased him still.

With a silly smile, Frollo replies: "Whatever. No one would believe if you tell." Then he pulls his wife closer to him. Finally kissing her with passion. Feeling her bust in his flat chest and his curves with his firm hands until reaching her thighs. More confident with his kiss he take a risk by opening his lips lightly exposing the tip of his tongue.


	20. Chapter 20

She happily responded, moving her tongue along with his before backing away for breath, a soft laugh escaping past her lips. "I have my ways," she hummed. "But I wouldn't tell anyone. I like you all to myself," she boldly stated, a gleam of love and happiness in her emerald eyes.

"Ah! God! How wonderful you are! You make me feel so good!" Intoxicated Frollo does not hesitate and lets one of his hands slip on the girl's thigh until it occupies her cheek. With a grunt of satisfaction he lets his face fall between her breasts trying to kiss and suck them through the fabric. Slowly sliding his other hand, which rested on her soft thigh, until his thumb found her softest point and gently sliding his finger on it. Part of him still afraid she would refuse moaned.

She cried out at his actions ever so softly, wrapping her arms around him tightly. "Claude…" She moaned. "Don't stop. I beg of you. Don't stop…" she pulled him closer, her hips instinctively moving with his thumb. She buried her face into his hair and smiled. "I love you. I love you. Don't you dare stop."

Hearing the pleas of his wife, he break the last barrier of hesitation. He puts more pressure, circulating the soft warm flesh that was there. Quickly he lowers the loops of her clothes exposing her breast. He moves away a little to see her better without ever stopping stroking her with his thumb. His mouth opens with the vision and he squeezes one with his free hand. The pleasure in his hand made him throb even more. With a groan he finally puts his mouth into her soft skin, famishingly sucking her nipple.

The moans merely increased and she felt herself grow aroused even more, the warmth and dampness in her nether regions showing through her undergarments. To say that she was ready and wanted him to take her was a horrible understatement to say the least. "Claude, if you feel uncomfortable at any time, you can stop," she panted, regretting her words as soon as they escaped past her lips. The pleasure he was emitting from her was priceless. Nothing could match up with it. It was pure bliss and she just wished for it to continue. "But if not, don't stop," she laughed breathlessly.

Frollo pulls his mouth from her breast causing a small snap. He looks up, with half closed eyes, to see his wife's face. With hoarse voice he managed speak few words: "I want to continue touching you. I need that..." He begins to lift her clothes, as if asking for permission. Waiting to see if she will take it off for him.

She nodded and slowly sat up now. "If I take my clothes off, you must follow suit with your own. You promise me you will?" She inquired, her voice wavering with uncertainty as she looked into his eyes, her hands going to the bottom of her clothes.

Frollo widens his eyes and bites his lips at the bargain. But he gets out of bed and quickly removes his robes, leaving only his ceroulas. His first instinct was to cover himself up, but to keep the bargain he kept his hands on his side. Squeezing the fabric of his pants with his hands, he took the sweat out of them. He stared at his wife, his flat chest rising and falling with his heavy breath. He whispers:. Now you

She watched as he eagerly removed his clothes and she hesitated but remembered that it truly wouldn't be the first time he would see her without the clothes. She took them off, leaving only the undergarments that hid her womanhood. She folded the clothing and put it on top of her dress and corset on the chair.

Frollo swallows dry. His trembling legs felt like they were going to succumb. He passes his eyes over the girl's fragile body. Now it was easier to see the parts where the sun kissed her. Passing the neck, breasts until you get under her undergarments. His eyes fixed there. He takes a few steps and kneels at her feet. And he whispers: "I'm so blessed to have you. I love you so much... " He hugs her legs and rubs his face to her belly. Feeling her skin with his face he begins to give kisses around her navel. Between his kisses he whispers again: "You're so perfect. So beautiful. I will never be worthy." He puts his hands on the edge of her undergarments and slowly tries to lower them, he looks up and with his eyes he asks permission to continue.

She was staring up at the ceiling, a deep blush on her cheeks. She closed her eyes at his kisses and simply relishes in them, lust, want, and need taking over completely, claiming her to the point of no return. Her chest was rising and falling rather quickly with each shaky breath. She wasn't in her right mind, nor was she thinking clearly. She barely even heard what he was saying except the unworthy part. She whimpered as she felt hands on her undergarment and she nodded. "You can…" She mumbled and she finally realized that he had claimed his love for her once again. "I love you too," she smiled widely at the declaration.

He kept lowering her clothes, slowly touching the tips of his fingers along the curves of her legs. He gently lifted her feet to take it off.

He started touching her again, first her ankles then calf, thigh, butt, waist and he slowly stands up as he smoothes her body. Standing, he takes a step back to admire her. His wrists were hard closed and his mouth open. He could barely breathe when he spoke: "So beauty is that." He begins to walk around her without taking his predator eyes from her body.

Behind her, he hiss and swallows the saliva that was accumulating in his mouth. He puts his hands on her waist and pulls her back finally feeling her whole body in his. Raising his hands he holds one of her breasts massaging firmly it while his other hand goes through her bust to circulate her soft neck. He breathes deeply the scent of her hair as he rubs himself against her with a long low moan.

Goosebumps went up and down her body at the slightest touch of his fingertips on her skin. She shuddered and blushed a deep red when she felt the cloth finally pulled off.

She looked into his eyes and closed them when she felt his hand. She trembled at his body against hers and moaned, feeling herself grow even more aroused. She leaned against him, her back on his chest, her head now resting on his collarbone as she leaned it back. "Do not tease me… If you're ready… I'm more than ready, Claude. Your touch feels amazing… It…" She hesitated before she boldly said the next sentence. "It feels like Heaven."

She turned around, looking up at him, placing a hand on his stomach. She trailed it down before looking into his eyes, her fingers at the cloth's waistline. "Let me take it off, please?"

Frollo quickly holds the girl's hands. Hesitation again in his wide-eyed gaze. He replies: "You mean now? Why do you want to see this? Better latter. I take it off latter!" Frollo raises her hands and kisses them. "Why don't we go back to bed where is more comfortable?" The truth is that he did not know if he could stand for much longer, he needed to sit down. He sits on the edge of the bed, discreetly covers his hard member, trying to easy The ache with his hand and looks at her expectantly.

She sat down next to him and then laid on the bed, gently pulling him down with her. "If I'm completely without clothes, it's only fair if you are too," she whispered gently and offered him a smile. "Come on. Please…? You'll be fine…"

"Noooo!" He enters panic. He rolls over the bed and wraps himself in sheets. Leaving his eyes out. Still sitting on the bed, to be able to look his wife in the eyes, he speaks through the sheets: "But you are beautiful! And I'm very different from you. Men are very ugly! You do not need to see that!"

Frollo could be a very confident man in many aspects of his life. But in that specific part of his life he always frightened him deeply and he never took the initiative even had several opportunities during his life. His religion was exceedingly rooted in his being. Only a firm and dominant woman could perhaps take away his virtue.

Esmeralda watched him and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her as she stared at her husband. She tugged on the sheets gently and undid them. "Come on, Claude," she mumbled gently. "I don't care what I'm gonna see because I know well I'm going to love it. You're a handsome man, whether you see that or not. You're very handsome. You're very brave, straightforward, brilliant, lovely. And… Well, if anything, I don't deserve you and it's a miracle that you fell in love with an idiot such as me. I'm the exact opposite of you and you and I both know that to be very, very true.

"So just tuck away your ego or lack of self confidence. Because if you don't have that, I'm gonna give you some. We've made it this far and if you truly think that I don't want to do this, then I would have left or if you think you're not good enough, you're wrong. You're so very wrong…" She now went in front of him, straddling his lap as she took his face in her hands, staring into his eyes with her own emerald ones filled with love and admiration for the former minister. "I love you," she whispered, "and doing this will show my love to you…" She leaned in with that and tenderly kissed him, her arms wrapped around his shoulders.

Frollo returns the kiss. Melting and relaxing again. But he stops and asks: "Do you truly believe that I am handsome?" Frollo never heard anyone telling him that. And for him every man was ugly so he could not tell whether she was serious or just trying to please him, so he said. "Or are you just trying to get my pants off ?!"

She grabbed his head and said the next words sternly and truthfully. "No. I'm not," she responded. "What I say is true so get your head out of your ass and actually believe what I'm telling you. You are handsome. You are so fucking handsome whether you believe it or not and I love you. If you don't want to have sex, that's fine. I won't force you but I would like to do this…" She sighed. "I would but I want your consent."

Frollo looks at the naked body of his wife. He swallows dry as he reflects. Sweat dripped from his face. He whispers: "I need to consummate our marriage. I want. But..."

"But what?" She inquired. "Claude, I know well you want to do this. Maybe you're scared or something. What is it? What's bothering you? Just tell me and we can both work on fixing it. I want you to enjoy this. This is your first time and I would love to spend this time with you."

Frollo lowers his eyes to the bed. "I'm virgin. Just tell me what to do and.. i wil try to do."

"You do whatever feels right. Understood? Move against me… Touch me… Do whatever you want. You have my full consent. Do whatever feels good. Alright?"

Desperate to defend himself frollo replied with a red face: "You just keep repeating that! I think was doing it! An you who stopped me! Making me strange requests!"

She sighed. "You keep defending yourself. You keep building up walls. Stop. That's your greatest weakness. Okay? Just let go. It's only me. I'm not much so you don't have to impress me. You've already done so long ago."

Angry with the accusations he gave up. "All right then!FINE" Frollo comes out of the tangle of sheets and lies down on the bed. He places his hands behind his head and speaks while squeezing his eyes. "Go ahead! Fast!"

She shook her head and laid down on top of him, keeping her weight off him however. "I want you to enjoy it. This shouldn't be fast…" She pressed a kiss on his lips before sitting up, running her hands up and down his chest and stomach, pressing a few kisses on his upper chest.

He took a deep breath to calm himself. But he covered his face. "I'm enjoying."

She rolled her eyes and smirked, taking his hands away from his face. She kissed him nose, lips, chin, neck, collarbone, shoulder, chest. She trailed down to his stomach before stopping at the only clothing remaining. "May I?"

He wimped but nodded fast for her go ahead.

She took it off and folded the clothing before sighing. "See? There's nothing wrong. You're not hideous. You're not ugly. I didn't run off, screaming," she snickered at that thought.

Frollo feels the cold wind on his member that was at last free. With an anguished groan he quickly uncover his face and pull his pants again covering himself. "Fine! Now you've seen! You are satisfied! Now I'm going to see you!" In a sudden movement he turns on the bed and puts the girl under predator eyes intensely looking at the girl.

"No! Claude! Damn it! This is a two way thing!" She looked back up at him, grabbing his arms to stop him. "You can't be satisfied without me being satisfied either. If you are allowed to see all of me for however long I'm like this, I'm allowed to see all of you for however long we do this. If I'm just like this underneath you and you're not doing the same then… what the hell is the point of doing this? This needs to be us both. Not just me. Both of us, Claude." She stared dead into his eyes as she said this.

Frollo gives up. Laughing a little on the face of his wife who looks gorgeous when she is angry. He lets her head fall to her bust, burying his face between her breasts he begins to kiss and lick her while saying: "Fine...You always win. I like to lose to you.I love." He descends through his wife's body. His heart pounding with every movement that moves him closer to her lower point.

He slowly separates her legs to see for the first time how a woman is. He uses his thumbs to further open her folds. His mouth fills with water and he strokes her with desire while he learns. Looking up to see the his wife's face, he whispers: "The most beautiful flower." He slides the tip of his finger in the doorway and innocently asks her: "Is it here? Right?Its so small... I don't want to hurt you."

She wrapped her arms around him while he laughed, a deep blush permeating. She closed her eyes and smiled slightly at his words. "I only want you to enjoy it as much as I would… This isn't a one person thing." She was cut short by a gasp that escaped her and she groaned lightly at the kisses and licks.

She froze slightly when her legs were opened and they soon trembled as he touched her. These movements made her undoubtedly aroused more than what she already was. She whimpered as he stroked her and instinctively clenched as he pressed his finger at her entrance. "Y-yeah… It's right there…" s whimpered and closed her eyes, sweat now rolling down the sides of her face. "G-god… Claude…" his touch was pure heaven to her.

Hearing the words Frollo puts all his index finger inside her. And instinctively he closes his eyes while his mouth was slowly opening. While sliding through the soft and warm interior. "Oh ... my ..."

She gasped and her hips jolted up ever so slightly at the touch. She let a moan escape her and she buried her head in the pillow on the side. "F-fuck… Claude…" she gasped out.

He withdraws his finger quickly. His mouth was full of water and his instinct was saying that he needed to taste her. He takes his finger to his mouth and immediately feels a shock of pleasure all over his body. He looks back at his wife's core and take off his member from his pants. Too excited to think, he begins to stroke himself quickly and then buries his face between the legs of the girl. Desperately licking and sucking while moaning with pleasure.

To say she was shocked by his actions was a severe understatement. She had watched him and her face had turned a pure red. She saw him take out his member and she let out a breath, glad that he was willing to do so without anymore coaxing. She gasped as he licked and sucked her and it didn't take long for her to begin to unravel. She curled her fingers into the sheets and let out a loud moan of pleasure. "Claude… Please… I have to…" She turned her head to the side, her body filled with pleasure that was too amazing to give words to.

Frollo did not hear a word that she was saying while he was buried between her legs. He stroked himself even more frantically when he decided to stick his tongue inside her.

She lurched forward and came hard, trembling. "Claude… It's sensitive," she panted after she came. "It's…" she whimpered and closed her eyes, stopping him. "Claude… Stop for a second. Please."

He lifts his head and looks up at the ceiling. He releases, in a wave of pleasure, his seed in the abdomen of his wife. Trying to catch his breath he sees what he did and looks around for something to clean his wife. "Ah, forgive me!"

She shook her head and grabbed him, flipping him on his back as she straddled him, now on top of him. "Let me try something," she whispered, taking off his pants fully as she leaned down and kissed him.

Frollo returns the kiss. More relaxed now realizing that he hasn't made her upset.

"Are you comfortable with losing your virginity now?" She gently inquired, carefully taking his manhood in her hand.

He covers his face with his hands and screams. YES!

She jumped slightly at his outburst and sighed. "Claude… If you don't want to, we honestly don't have to."

Frollo writhes in bed. His toes curled and he could not think straight because of the small hand on his cock. But he manege speak between his teeth. "What do you want me to say ?! That I beg ?! Let me make love to you, please !" He circulates with his hand the hand of the girl, that is holding him, and starts to stroke himself again.

"That was all I need to hear," she whispered and kissed him before taking his manhood gently. She slowly set herself over it before looking at her husband, not wanting to insert it unless it was alright with him. She hesitated before lowering herself, moaning as he filled her

Frollo tosses his head back with his mouth open as he gasps. Instinctively he puts his hands on her waist. "Oh, I'm dying!"

She growled in response and grabbed his head, slowly moving her hips with him inside her. She kissed him deeply, swallowing any noises he could make.

It was too much for him. An avalanche of sensations took hold of him as she took his mouth. He started to bucking against her hips.

She smiled against his lips and her own moan escaped her when he managed to just brush against her g-spot. That almost sent her over the edge right then and there. A soft groan went past her lips and she buried her head into his neck, trembling ever so slightly. "More…"

With a groan he slaps his hands on her butt cheeks. Filling his hands with soft flesh as he thrust into her.

Feeling the wet juices dripping from her. He felt he needed more otherwise he would die. Pushing her back he stands on top of her. Lying on his elbows for support and to see her in the eyes. He need so much see these eyes! Them he starts to slowly piston her as he searched for her eyes. Panting at every move.

Esmeralda had her eyes closed, gasping at the slaps on her backside. She moaned louder from the thrusts, her hands grasping his shoulders to steady herself. She backed away, opening her eyes as she stared into Claude's, her emerald eyes filled with lust, love, want and pleasure.

Frollo never thought that there could be anything as wonderful as the pair of precious gems he was looking at. He wanted to talk but the words did not come out. His lips were dry and his breath catching. He was hypnotized by those eyes and the delicious moans. He slowly let his forehead rest against his beloved's forehead. Slowly pulling and thrusting into her, his mind into a trance. Until he whispers, her lips almost touching hers: "Is it good?"

"God, it's perfect," she responded, her breath on his lips. She kissed him deeply, wrapping her arms around him tightly. She shuddered and came hard against him, tightening on reflex. She buried her head into his neck once again, crying out in pleasure, her muscles tightening as the pleasure that rolled through her body could not be described through words.

"Oh my God!" In a rapid movement Frollo rises from the girl, raises one of her legs and puts it on his shoulder, opening the way for him even more. Holding her waist tightly he gives her some more few strong thrustings until he stopped. Pressing firmly against her as he felt the avalanche of sensations. He did not give a sound even though his mouth was open and his eyes tightly closed.

She masked his look perfectly, wave after wave of pleasure, want, and love was flowing through her veins. She grabbed onto him, burying her head in her neck, a strangled cry escaping her before she felt herself release and tighten around him, an indescribable pleasure soaring through her. The high he gave her was like no other and her vision went dark as she held onto him more, trying not to hurt him but she wasn't in control, her mind clouded horribly.

Frollo widens his eyes. A bit scared he tries to recover his breath to speak: "Esmeralda!? What happened!? Did I hurt you!?" He begins to let go of the girl to try to examine her.

"N-no! No, not at all! God, it's exactly the opposite, Claude," she breathed when she finally managed to catch her breath. "Exactly the opposite. That was perfect. You didn't hurt me. I loved it."

"But ... are you sure? You're so small. I should have held myself. Forgive me". He lowers his head to his wife's abdomen and begins to give small kisses .

"I'm positive. You didn't hurt me and that felt more amazing than you could possibly begin to comprehend… Did you… Enjoy it?" She inquired, now worried as she pulled away, gently pulling him up so they were now face to face.

His worried face turned quickly to a wide grin. His face begins to turn red and he buries his face in her neck as he tries to hold back his chuckles. "Yeasss…."

She smiled widely. "Did you release like me or…? Were you not able to yet?"

"What?" He said as he continued to sniff his wife's neck. Still too innocent to understand.

She smirked and shook her head. "Nevermind," she mumbled, just holding onto him tightly before yawning, leaning into him.

Frollo was alert. Full of energy. As if he'd just recharged on her. But for more than it was embarrassing to talk about the subject he was curious. "But how? Tell me, I want to know more." He hugs his wife pressing his member that was getting ready again.

"You don't understand the phrase of releasing, do you?" She inquired, feeling his hardening member. She shuddered at it but was still rather exhausted. "It's what happened before. On my stomach. You released on my stomach. I was just curious if you did it a second time, only inside of me," she sighed, closing her eyes. "Did you?" She mumbled into his neck.

"Ah. That...release." Frollo looks around realizing that the his question was naive. Embarrassed he responds. "Yes? I mean ... yes. Was not it to be done?"

"No. It was. I was just curious because I didn't feel anything," she responded. "Are you… Aroused again?" She inquired.

He made a smoldering smile and answered: "Yes..."

Watching him with amused emerald eyes, she carefully got off of him, laying down besides him. "If you don't wish to do anything, we don't have to. If you were uncomfortable in any way, I'm sorry. This was supposed to be a pleasurable experience for the both of us."

Frollo looks at the ceiling and with a serious and thoughtful expression, he whispers: "I honestly think that I don't want to do anything else besides that. Like... nothing besides to be here now with you..." In silence he stared at the stains on the ceiling.

She went on her side, staring at him in silence. "That's strange… this is all so… strange… After everything. I'm a gypsy. I'm a lowlife basically. A dancer on the streets and a harlot in the sheets as perceived by others and you're in the… you hold the highest position in Paris. Why are you with me? Why did you allow this?"

Still staring at the ceiling, his eyes lost, his eyes barely blinked: "Maybe ... maybe because we're extreme things... So far from ideal. Maybe God has united us to have balance ... harmony."

Frollo turns his face to see his wife and continues to speak his theory: "Or maybe God doesn't see us as better or worse, richer and poorer but only as his children ... a man and a woman. After all .. in the end we are all the same..."

Frollo looks back at the ceiling and stretches his hand as if trying to grab something above him. "From the dust we have come and to the dust we will return."

"You seem so angry at me. Constantly, you seem so upset. So annoyed and I struggle to see what you are seeing. I struggle to think of what I'm doing wrong.

"You know I feel inferior to you. As your wife or not, I shall always be inferior and with everything that happened. Everything that has happened and will be bound to happen…" She tilted her head away, refusing to look at her husband. "I can't believe still how willing you were to marry me. How you put your life at risk."

Sitting up, she pulled the sheets to her neck, hiding her body from him as she bit her lower lip in thought. "Do you regret it? Marrying me? Now having this burden on your shoulders?" She inquired, her voice soft and questioning. Her voice didn't break nor did it falter at the slightest. Her emerald gaze refused to leave the wall across from her as she pulled the sheets closer, suddenly feeling uncomfortable naked.

She always felt naked to him. Always felt like he was peering into her soul, taunting her as he slowly peeled back layer by layer, exposing her to the point where he saw all. She felt weak, defenseless in his presence. And she hated that feeling he provoked.

"I'm not angry. I may look angry because my face is covered in wrinkles!" Frollo giggles, trying to ease the mood. But seeing that he got no way he turned serious again ... reflecting on the words of his wife. Then he takes a long breath.

"Inferiority is a invented feeling. Doesn't exist. Maybe you're calling your feelings that way because you do not know their real name... And that is fine... Sometimes we need time to understand. God know how much time I needed..."

Frollo pushes his hair back and continues : "You are not inferior to me... You saved my life. I wish I had met you sooner ... but I am still grateful to be here today. I've insulated myself all my life thinking that God could protect me this way. Protect me from everything."

Frollo stands up abruptly. He kneels on the bed and looks at his wife. "Damn it. I'm a coward! I've always been so afraid. So much fear. Fear of burning in hell. Fear of men..." He lowers his head and looks at his hands. "And afraid of women..."

Looking back at his wife searching for her eyes and continuing. "I've never lived. I just existed. Hidden. Walking in the shadow of the valley of death. Until you appear with your light.I'm hated... while you... There is no one who does not love you in this world... For the light is perceived and worshiped and precious."

"And I'm just a moth ... The happiest moth of all." He said smiling broadly.

She nodded at his explanation and sighed, getting out of bed and grabbing her clothes. Pulling them on, she now sat back down on the bed, her head in her hands.

"Inferiority is real. Sure, it's an emotion but it doesn't make it any less real, does it? I've always felt inferior but you were so much different. I envied you, you know. I still do. While you may be hated, you have so much privilege. I would do anything so I can have that… I would trade all the attention for that."

Trailing off, she looked at her husband, her expression grim. "What would people think of you now? What will they think of me? Will they see my people any different now that you've accepted me? Will they hate you more and hate us more? Why…" Realizing she was asking far too many questions, she became silent. "What do you want to do now?"

"To love you." He quickly answered the answer that was already in his tongue.

She turned to him and tears immediately filled her eyes at the answer. She rushed forward, going into his arms, holding onto him tightly. She buried her head into his neck, a soft, happy sob escaping her. "You'd be willing to?"

Frollo hugged his wife tightly, feeling the scent of her hair. Feeling her heat against her icy skin. With a sigh of satisfaction, feeling complete again, he said smiling.

"I already said, my little bird... I don't want to do anything beyond that. Neither eat or drink or sleep. Don't wanna waste the time I could be loving you. Leave what others think, aside as I always did... After all the sacred word says, do not judge so as not to be judged at the end. Sin is theirs and not ours. I don't really care... I'll teach you with time. You can start by just saying, Whatever, I'm rich! Every time someone try to offend you.. " Laughing he rubbed his face in her hair making a mess.

She sighed as he held her, smiling at the words that flowed out. She grinned slightly at the last part. "You need something else than just being rich," she mumbled, yawning as she felt sleep begin to overtake her from what had just occurred. "Do you want me to leave or can I stay here?" She inquired, searching his eyes.

Frollo is shocked by the question. And with firmness he says: "If you leave my side I will hunt you even if I have to burn all over Paris again." He embraces his wife and continues in a sweet tone. "Please stay.."

"I'm gonna spare Paris so I'll stay with you," she teased and cuddled closer to him. "I love you," she mumbled. "And yeah… I'll stay," she laughed.

The End


End file.
